Juste avec toi Pour toi!
by Lilieve01
Summary: Lily aime la musique, elle n'est pas populaire et s'en fiche, un jour ce garçon chante avec elle, lui est populaire, il doit faire un choix, saura t'il faire le bon? FINIE
1. Chapter 1

Lily était une jeune fille qui n'était pas connue, elle venait d'un milieu modeste, ses parents sont moldus, elle n'a que deux amies, et les autres l'ignorent comme si c'était un objet du mobilier.

Pourtant, elle était brillante, tous les professeurs l'appréciaient, elle avait de très bonne note, et tous les soirs, elle allait dans une salle de classe vide pour chanter tout en jouant du piano ou de la guitare. La musique, enfin quelque chose qui ne l'a ne lâcherai jamais. Elle évitait de s'attacher à des gens, se protégeant ainsi de toutes déceptions. Et la musique était son refuge, ceux qui savait qu'elle jouait pensaient qu'elle était très douée, elle ne s'en formalisait pas, elle voulait jouer, se sentir libre un point c'est tout.

Car la musique pour elle était une sorte de délivrance de ce monde cruel, là où elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle se rappelait en 3ème année, un garçon l'avait bousculée et lui avait demandé si elle était nouvelle ! Alors qu'elle était dans sa classe… Elle se secoua mentalement, elle ne devait plus penser à ça, là elle était pour jouer, rien d'autre, les soucis, au placard. Ses chansons, elle les composait, des paroles jusqu'aux notes, et ensuite, elle les chantait devant ses amies qui donnaient leur avis, et en général ce n'était que des bonnes critiques. Elle sourit à cette pensée, elle les adorait, elles avaient un humour décapant, celui qui vous fait sourire même dans les pires coups de blues !

Elle commença à effleurer les touches du piano tout en chantonnant l'une de ses compositions. Elle n'avait que la mélodie, les paroles ne venaient en général qu'après. Elle avait toujours avec elle un calepin et une plume, dès que l'inspiration la prenait, elle écrivait dedans. Elle regarda sa montre, elle était préfète et devait faire sa ronde, mais Remus Lupin, son camarade préfet, lui avait assuré qu'il les ferait. Elle sourit, c'est bien le seul qui avait remarqué son existence, et il était très gentil. Elle vit que l'heure du couvre-feu allait passer, même en tant que préfète elle n'avait pas le droit de rester trop longtemps après l'heure dite.

Elle rentra donc en fredonnant sa mélodie jusqu'à son dortoir. Ses deux amies se précipitèrent vers elle.

-Alors ? Tu en as écrit une autre ? Elle, c'est Maya. Elle est magnifique avec ses yeux bleus clairs et ses cheveux blonds dorés. Lily admirait beaucoup sa beauté même si elles ne cessaient de répété qu'elle-même était très jolie. Maya Clarck était populaire au contraire de ses deux amies, mais elle n'avait pas la grosse tête, et elle s'était tout de suite entendue avec les deux autres. Elle était très appréciée par la gente masculine, et toutes les filles voulaient être son amie. Elle était assez grande et fine, et elle regrettait que sa poitrine ne soit pas assez grosse, mais apparemment ça ne gênait pas le sexe opposé.

-Mais, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il faut du temps pour ces choses là ! Elle, c'est Gabrielle. Elle est un peu rondelette, mais ça lui va bien, elle a des yeux marrons clairs très beaux et s'accordent avec ses cheveux châtains clair. Comme Lily, personne ne fait attention à elle, et ça l'arrange presque. Elle est de sang-mélé. Sa mère est sorcière mais son père est moldu . Petite, elle avait été à l'école primaire, mais elle se faisait rejeter à cause de son poids, et le fait que sa mère était « bizarre ».

-Du calme les filles ! Rigola Lily, non je n'ai pas de nouvelle chanson, mais, j'ai une nouvelle mélodie qui me plait beaucoup ! Donc, vous aviez toutes les deux raison, fifty-fifty !

-Je suis pressée de l'entendre Lys ! Tu sais quoi ? Sirius Black m'a encore demandé de le rejoindre dans sa chambre cette nuit ! Il manque pas de culot ! Si jamais je vais dans sa chambre ce sera pour l'attacher à son lit et le laissé là nu jusqu'au petit matin. Elles éclatèrent de rire. Et oui, même Sirius Black, l'un des mecs le plus en vue de Poudlard était subjugué par ma beauté de Maya. Mais celle-ci ne voulait pas être un objet sexuel pour le maraudeur, et avait refusé catégoriquement. Depuis, il ne cessait de la draguer ouvertement, il était prêt à tout pour l'avoir dans son lit. Et à chaque fois Maya faisait preuve d'imagination pour l'envoyer paitre ! C'était presque devenu mécanique entre eux. Ils se voyaient, Black lui demandait de coucher avec lui, elle lui répondait ou le frappait, au choix ça dépendait de son humeur, et il partait pour aller draguer une autre minette plus enclin à accepter son offre.

-Le pauvre quand même ! Quand je repense à toutes les fois où il t'a demandé, il doit vraiment avoir envie de toi ! Déclara Gabrielle en essuyant les larmes de rire qui coulaient en imaginant la scène avec le maraudeur en train de hurler qu'on le détache pour qu'il puisse de rhabiller.

-Bah, c'est juste pour dire qu'il m'a eue à mon tour Gaby ! Ca lui fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui le remet à sa place ! Bon, il faudrait penser à aller dormir maintenant ! On a beaucoup de travail qui nous attend, et il ne faudrait pas que l'on s'endorme en cours autre que celui d'histoire de la magie !

-Bonne nuit les filles ! Les trois se couchèrent dans leur lit respectif et Lily éteignit la lumière.

-DEBOUT !!! Hurlais-je. Il est 7h ! On a cours dans une heure alors un conseil : BOUGEZ-VOUS !

Je voyais les têtes de Maya et de Gaby émergées de sous leur couette. Je ne pu retenir un sourire en les voyant si dépeignées. C'était toujours moi depuis la 1ère année qui devait les réveiller, il faut dire qu'elles ne sont pas du matin, et Gaby encore moins que Maya !

-Tu diras que je me suis fait piétinée par un troupeau de buffle Lys, je veux dormir ! Et la jeune fille remit la tête sous l'édredon. Je secouais la tête les mains sur mes hanches un sourire résigné.

-Bon, je crois que l'on a plus le choix, Maya, viens on va la piétiner pour que son histoire soit plus crédible ! Elle se dirigea en même temps que moi vers le lit de la concernée mais celle-ci n'était pas de cet avis.

-Finalement, je n'ai plus sommeil, c'est bizarre non ? Je secoue la tête en haussant les épaules comme pour dire : oui c'est vrai, c'est très bizarre. Je prends ma chaine hifi magiquement modifiée, et l'allume. Soudain, la musique Barbie Girl surgit de nulle part.

Les deux autres sont excitées, et je commence à chanter avec la musique :

I am a Barbie Girl, in the barbie wooorllddd, make in plastic it's fantastic! Et on se met à danser comme des petites folles. Tout en s'habillant et en se coiffant, on fait les pétasses devant la glace en mimant les gestes allant avec les paroles. La musique les faisaient bouger dès le matin, c'était leur drogue, si elles n'avaient pas leur musique le matin, elles étaient de mauvaise humeur.

Je prends mes affaires, suivie des deux filles qui chantaient encore à tue-tête qu'elles étaient des barbies. Je sourie lorsque je vois plusieurs personnes se retournées devant le passage de Maya, il n'y avait vraiment qu'à elle que ça arrivait. On s'assoit pour manger lorsque Black vient s'assoir près de Maya en face de moi et de Gaby. Il n'était pas seul, ce coup-ci il y avait Remus, mais aussi James Potter, je ne peux m'empêcher de pensé qu'il est beau, mais il ne sait même pas que j'existe ! Et puis, je ne suis pas comme ses groupies qui campent devant son dortoir pour espérer qu'il descende leur faire une bise ou juste un regard de sa part. Je me mis à sourire en repensant à un épisode de l'année dernière : Potter avait du demander aux filles d'aller lui chercher des fleurs dans la forêt interdite, le souci, c'est que cette plante n'existait pas, mais au moins, il avait été tranquille pendant toute l'après midi ! Potter a l'air d'avoir vu mon sourire penseur, oula vu le regard qu'il me lance il doit me prendre pour une folle, mais bon, il ne connait même pas mon prénom ! Je reporte mon attention sur Maya qui se disputait (encore) avec le maraudeur.

-Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, combien de temps va-t-il falloir te le dire !? Oula, je sens que ça va mal se finir cette histoire, je reporte mon regard sur mon assiette, et je surprends le regard de Potter, il me fixe, j'ai un morceau de céréales sur le visage ou quoi ? Il a du comprendre que j'ai remarqué son regard et détourne les yeux. Je me pose des questions sur sa santé mentale.

-T'es vraiment trop con. A ça, c'est quand Maya est en panne d'inspiration, par contre, lorsqu'elle écrasa son bol de céréales sur la tête de Black, je pense qu'elle a été très inspirée ! Je retiens un rire en enfourchant ma cuillère vide dans ma bouche. Mais à ma grande surprise, ce fut James qui hurla de rire, sympa l'amitié ! D'ailleurs, son frère lui jette un regard noir, oh, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, surtout que toute la salle le regarde. Enfin, même déguisé en canari rien ne pourrait entacher sa popularité. Maya était parti avant que Black ne put dire un mot. Je regarde mon bol, je n'avais pas fini de manger mais je ne voulais pas la laissé toute seule, qui sait ce qu'elle fera au premier mec qui osera lui adresser la parole ! Je me lève lorsque j'entends :

-Tu ne finis pas tes céréales ? Je me retourne, et je vois avec stupeur que Potter m'a parlée. Je me retourne une autre fois, pour être sure qu'il parle à moi, mais vu qu'il n'y a personne derrière moi, je pense que c'est effectivement à moi. Je hausse les épaules d'un air détaché :

-Je n'ai plus faim ! J'ai l'impression que ces 5 mots avaient été une torture à prononcé. Après tout, moi la fille que l'on prend pour du mobilier à parlé avec un des mecs les plus connus de Poudlard.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se tourna vers son meilleur ami en lui donnant une serviette pour se nettoyer le visage. Je sors de la salle presque en courant pour rejoindre les filles qui étaient parties depuis un moment et je n'avais aucune envie de rester près d'eux, je me sentais mal à l'aise, comme si j'étais une merde à côté d'eux. Enfin, maintenant l'important est de retrouver les filles.

Je finis par les trouver dans un couloir désert devant la salle où l'on avait cours ensuite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! Mais franchement, il a qu'à me demander combien je prends, il serait tout aussi délicat !

-Tu exagères Maya, pourquoi tu ne lui laisses pas une chance ? Je fais la grimace, Gaby allait se faire réprimander sévère pour avoir proposé cette option.

-QUOI ? NON MAIS TU REVES ! JAMAIS, TU M'ENTENDS ? PLUTOT CREVER ! Je décide de prendre les choses en mains.

-Du calme Maya ! Il ne mérite pas que tu t'énerves pour lui ! Ignore-le ! Il se lassera en voyant que tu ne t'intéresses plus du tout à lui !

-Ca ne marchera pas ! Et tu le sais, j'ai tout essayé, mais rien à faire ! Elle agrippe mon chemisier et se met à genoux : Lily je t'en prie, parle lui, dis lui que je n'en peux plus, il est en train de me rendre folle !

-Mais il ne me connait même pas ! Pour lui, j'ai autant d'importance qu'une bougie ! Il ne m'écoutera pas !

-Oui, mais tu connais son ami Lupin, parle lui pour qu'ensuite il parle à Sirius. Tout, mais s'il te plait, fais quelque chose pour ma santé mentale ! Je lui fais lâché mon chemisier et soupire, c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air au bord de la crise de nerf et après c'est nous qui allons prendre.

-Bon, d'accord, j'irai lui parler, mais je ne te promets rien, je ne le connais pas tant que ça, on est juste préfet tous les deux, et on ne se parle que pendant les réunions ou pour les rondes ! C'est très limité comme discussion.

-Tant pis, tu es ma dernière chance Lys ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

-Pour Sirius… Chuchota Gaby. Je rigole, ce n'était pas faux, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

On entend la cloche sonné le début des cours, Maya se relève avant de dire :-Franchement Lys, sans vouloir te mettre la pression, tu me sauves la vie !

Je hausse les sourcils, sans me mettre la pression ? Décidemment, elle ne changerait jamais. Elle ne sait pas ce que le mot pression veut dire à mon avis. Et on pénètre dans la salle de classe, je m'assois à côté de Gaby et Maya à côté d'Alice, une fille qu'on aime bien, enfin, tout le monde l'aime bien, donc c'est pas dur.

Le professeur entre dans la classe et le silence se fait, il referma la porte, et on entendit un bruit étouffé. Il rouvrit la porte sur les 4 maraudeurs penauds qui attendaient la permission de rentrer. Ils rentrent une fois réprimandés et je croise le regard chocolat de ce matin, décidemment Potter a décidé de m'embêter aujourd'hui ! J'étais mieux quand il ne savait pas que j'existais !

Il s'assit au bureau à côté de moi, on est juste séparé par un maigre couloir. Il me regarde toujours, j'ai bien envie de lui dire d'arrêter mais bon, je n'ai pas envie de subir leur blagues.

Le cours suit son cours, mouahaha, je sais j'ai de l'humour, mais bon, je tourne la tête, et je croise de nouveau le regard de James, mais celui-ci ne détourne pas les yeux. Je comprends plus rien ! Pourquoi il ne cesse de me fixer comme ça ? On dirait qu'il a envie de me parler, mais il n'ose pas. Je dois me faire des films, ça m'étonnerait que James Potter ait peur de parler à une fille.

Une fois le cours fini je me rue hors de la classe, j'ai le sentiment que Potter veut me parler, mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Je maudis Maya qui parle à Alice et que l'on doit attendre. Potter arrive, merde, et je ne peux pas me cacher derrière Gaby qui est plus petite que moi !

-Salut ! Je reviens brusquement sur terre, il vient de me saluer.- Dis, je voulais savoir un truc…

-JAMES ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Une de ses groupies l'avait interrompu. Il soupira énervé et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Je discute Melissa, ça ne se voit pas ? Apparemment, Melissa n'avait pas compris qu'il voulait qu'elle parte…

-Mais pourquoi tu lui parles à elle ? Elle n'est pas populaire, et ses parents sont moldus.

-Et alors ? Répliqua-t-il. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'empêche de lui parler dans un couloir.

-Mais enfin, Jamesie, tu te corromps en parlant avec des gens comme elle ! Allez viens, on y va. Elle lui prit le bras, et il ne fit rien pour la retenir. Je soupire, tous les même, dès qu'il s'agit de réputation, ils partent en courant. Maya arriva enfin, et me regarde bizarrement :

-Que te voulais Potter ? Je hausse les épaules en guise de réponse. Je n'ai qu'une envie, que les cours se finissent, et d'aller retrouver mon piano et ma guitare.

-J'ai faim ! Je souris, Gaby a toujours faim ! Ce que ne manque pas de remarquer à voix haute mon autre camarade.

-Au fait, il faut que tu ailles parler à Lupin Lys, tu n'as pas oublié j'espère ! Je pousse un soupir digne d'une martyre.

-Nooonn, je n'ai pas oublié ! En même temps, ca fait une heure que tu m'en a parlé ! Dès que je le vois je lui en parle !

-Ah bah tiens, le voilà qui arrive justement ! Bonne chance Lys ! Et elles s'enfuient comme deux voleuses, j'arrive pas à y croire !

Je vois Remus arrivé vers moi, je prends une grande inspiration et me jette à l'eau.

-Remus, est-ce que je peux te parler ? Je vois ses amis me regardé bizarrement. J'ajoute : En privé s'il te plait. Il hoche la tête, et m'emmène dans une salle de classe vide.

-Je t'écoute. Je prends une autre inspiration et je lui dis :

-Voilà, j'aimerai que tu dises à Sirius d'arrêter d'harceler Maya, il en va de sa santé mentale, tu l'aurai vu ce matin, elle s'est mise à genoux pour me supplier de te parler ! Et ça serait le mieux pour la survie de ton ami, crois moi.

-Il ne m'écoutera pas, j'ai déjà essayé de lui parler, mais rien à faire ! Il va falloir trouver autre chose que ça pour l'arrêter !

Je grogne, c'est pas vrai, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos ! Je me met à réfléchir, et soudain une idée me vient.

-J'ai une idée, si Maya propose une sorte de marché, genre un rendez-vous toute une soirée en échange qu'il la laisse ensuite tranquille ? Ca pourrait marcher ?

Il semble réfléchir un instant, et me dit :

-Ca pourrait se faire, mais il va falloir plus qu'un simple rendez-vous, si tu veux mon avis…

-Elle ne voudra pas plus, c'est ça ou rien ! J'avais l'impression de vendre ma meilleure amie, mais c'était pour son bien. Même si elle risquait de me tuer plus tard, je prends le risque.

-Ok, je lui en parle, et je te dis sa réponse. Il ouvre la porte et attend que je passe, un vrai gentleman. Ses amis l'attendent, je me sens de trop, je lui dis au revoir avec un signe de la main, et je pars rejoindre les filles.

-Aloooors ???? Dis-moi ! Il va lui parler ?! Maya me regardait comme si j'étais son seul espoir de survie.

-Oui, mais il y a un changement de programme… Je me tort les mains tout en lui racontant la discussion que j'ai eu avec Lupin. Je la regarde une fois mon discours terminé, et je la vis les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte, je crois qu'elle fait une attaque.

-QUOI ? NON, ME DIS PAS QUE TU AS FAIS CA ! JE CROYAIS QUE TU ETAIS MON AMIE ! Je lève les yeux au ciel, comme d'habitude elle exagère.

-Ecoute, j'ai fait ça pour t'aider. Si tu acceptes, il te lâchera ! Sinon, tous les jours tu devras lui jeter ton repas à la figure !

-Lys a raison, tu seras enfin débarrassé de lui ! Surenchérit Gaby venant à mon secours.

-Vous avez raison… Merci Lys, désolé de t'avoir crié dessus… C'est juste un rendez-vous après tout !

Je lui souris pour lui signaler que ce n'était rien, et je n'avais qu'une envie me jeter sur mon piano pour écrire.

Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bisous Lilieve01.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors, d'après une review j'ai pas fait de disclamer, le soucis c'est que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, donc… j'aimerai qu'on m'explique, lol je suis nouvelle sur le site… ce n'est que ma 2ème histoire alors… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Ahhh ok, merci Puky, donc je tiens à préciser que les persos à part Maya et Gaby ne m'appartiennent pas! Et les musiques ne sont pas de moi! Voilà et sinon vive J.K Rowling!!

Chapitre 2 :

Ca fait une heure que je joue, j'adore ce piano, je ne vois pas le temps passé. La mélodie est faite, c'est bon, il me manque les paroles, je pensais qu'après la nouvelle d'aujourd'hui je serai plus inspirée, mais apparemment non. En effet, juste après mangé en arrivant dans la salle commune on a vu avec les filles qu'il y aurait un concours de musique à la place d'un bal. Il y a des auditions, et la finale a lieu dans un mois. Les filles m'ont alors suppliée d'y participer. Je ne suis qu'à moitié convaincue, franchement, jouer devant tout le monde, ça me stress beaucoup.

Et comme je ne veux pas de réchauffé, je veux crée une nouvelle chanson, mais si l'inspiration ne vient pas, alors tant pis, je ne ferai pas ce concours. Je décide de laissé la nouvelle chanson dans un coin de ma tête et de chanter une autre en attendant.

Soudain, alors que je jouais la dernière note, j'entends des applaudissements derrière moi, je sursaute et me retourne. C'était Potter ! Je rougis de gène, je me sentais gênée de m'être fait prendre en train de chanter. Et comme d'habitude, pour ne pas montrer ma honte j'attaque :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Le couvre-feu est passé ! Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir répondre à ma question.

-Tu es douée. Ces 3 mots me clouent sur place, venant de lui ça m'étonnes. Dis quelque chose Lys, olalala il s'approche et il s'accoude au piano. -C'est toi qui l'a écrite ?

-De quoi !? Je regrette cette question débile, mais sur le moment je pouvais pas dire autre chose.

-La chanson, c'est toi qui l'a écrite ? Il était calme, il n'a pas l'air de me prendre pour une folle et dans un effort ultime je hoche la tête pour dire oui. –C'est très joli, tu comptes participer au concours ?

Répond quelque chose, dit n'importe quoi, ouvre la bouche, respire et dit lui quelque chose :

-Pourquoi tu parles avec moi ? Ca ne va pas entacher ta réputation ? Ok… Alors là, c'était pas la meilleure chose à dire, mais bon, il sourit, il a pas l'air de m'en vouloir.

-Il n'y a personne d'autre ici, et puis j'ai envie de te parler depuis ce matin. Je souffle exaspérée, donc il me parlait juste parce qu'il n'y avait personne à part nous, il se mouille pas, super le gryffondor.

-Et sinon, tu as d'autres chansons de ta composition ? J'ai envie qu'il s'en aille ! Je me sens mal à côté de lui, j'allais pour prendre mon calepin et m'en aller, mais il l'attrape avant moi, il n'est pas attrapeur pour rien. Il commence à le feuilleter, et s'arrête sur une page, il repose le calepin et il me fait : - C'est quoi la mélodie de celle là ?

-C'est un duo. Ca s'appelle You are the Music in me. Il me regarde et me fait:

-Et on est deux non ? Je le regarde abasourdie, il voulait chanter avec moi ? Sans plus dire un mot, je me rassois devant mon piano et je commence à jouer.

Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after

Je lui fais un signe de la tête pour dire qu'il doit commencer à chanter, je fus surprise de voir à quel point il avait une belle voix.

your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me

Il se rapproche de moi en me regardant, toujours en chantant, il me prend les mains, on chante maintenant à capella.

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)

You are the music in me  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone

On tourne autour du piano, il me fait rire, et la chanson semblait être faite pour être chanté avec lui.

Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na

On se rejoint vers la queue du piano avant de chanter la dernière phrase:

-You are the music in me !

-J'aime beaucoup cette chanson. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je lui fais un sourire timide mais sincère. Finalement, je suis contente qu'il soit resté. –Tu as vraiment une belle voix, tu as déjà pensé à en faire ton métier ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. C'est juste une passion, comme le Quidditch pour toi. Tu pourrais en faire un métier mais tu as décidé de faire auror.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Il fronce les sourcils, oups, j'ai fait une gaffe, bon autant tout lui avouer.

-J'étais derrière toi pour aller voir Mac Gonagall pour parler de notre avenir, la porte était entre-ouverte, et j'ai entendu c'est tout. Il a l'air de se détendre maintenant, je vois pas de quoi il pouvait avoir peur, peut-être qu'il pense que je suis une groupie moi aussi.

-Et pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas si je vais participer à ce concours. Il me regarde, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je réponde à sa question.

-Tu devrais, tu sais, tu as toutes tes chances de le remporter. Si je pouvais je chanterai avec toi pour le concours, mais avec les matchs et les entrainements, ça risque d'être chaud.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Toi, le grand James Potter, tu chanterais devant tout un public ? Je ricane, il n'a pas l'air de bien le prendre.

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? J'arrête de rire, il me regarde fixement, il a l'air vraiment sérieux. –Alors, très bien, je chanterai avec toi au concours. Cette chanson ou une autre comme tu veux et on gagnera.

-Si tu ne veux pas, ne te force pas. Je veux chanter parce que j'en ai envie, pas juste pour prouver à quelqu'un que je peux gagner.

-J'en ai envie. J'apprécie ta compagnie euh… Je le regarde bizarrement, et je me rends compte qu'il ne sait toujours pas mon prénom.

-Lily, Lily Evans. Je lui tends la main, je le vois parti pour dire qui il est et j'ajoute : -Je sais très bien qui tu es James. C'est dur de ne pas te connaitre ici.

-Je sais, en tout cas, je suis enchanté Lily. C'est un très joli prénom, mais tes parents ne pouvaient pas choisir un prénom laid pour une fille aussi jolie. Il avait gardé ma main dans la sienne, et me fait un baise main, je crois que mon visage a prit la teinte de mes cheveux. Dis quelque chose enfin, merci ou je dois y aller, ou bonne nuit !

-Merci je dois y aller, bonne nuit ! J'ai dit ça à une vitesse que je me demande s'il a compris un mot à part Merci. Je me sens vraiment idiote là. Mais il ne dit rien, il se relève et me dit : -Bonne nuit Lily jolie. Et il sort me laissant seule, le cœur battant. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ? Et qu'elle va être sa réaction demain ? Je pousse un soupir tout en ramassant mon carnet.

Je regagne mon dortoir et les filles viennent vers moi.

-Alors, tu as trouvé des paroles ? Tandis qu'en même temps Maya disait :

-Tu vas participer au concours ?

-Oula doucement, alors non, je n'ai pas de paroles, et oui je participe au concours, enfin je crois. Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est venu chanter avec moi ?

Je raconte alors mon aventure avec James, et Maya n'a pas l'air rassurée.

-Tu sais, je serai toi je me méfierai de lui, pourquoi un mec aussi populaire voudrait parler avec toi ? Sans te vexer Lys.

-Non, tu ne me vexes pas, je lui ai posé la question, il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait personne et qu'il aimait ma compagnie.

-Mouais… Je sais pas trop, écoute, ce genre de mec, une fois qu'ils sont entourés, ils t'ignorent totalement, faudra essayer demain pour voir sa réaction devant ses amis. Mais maintenant, il faut aller dormir les filles !

Après avoir été réveillé par la musique des Beach Boys : I get around, on descend toujours en chantant en cœur, pour aller manger. Une fois dans la salle, Maya se dirige directement vers les maraudeurs. J'ai envie de crier non, n'y va pas, mais je me souviens du marché. Après nous êtres concertées muettement avec Gaby on la suit. Je m'installe en face de Maya et Sirius, à côté de moi il y a Remus, et à côté de celui-ci il y a James.

-Alors Black, tu as réfléchis au marché ? Vu le ton que Maya vient d'employer, ce ton mielleux pour qu'elle obtienne tout ce qu'elle veut, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Black dise :

-Non, je ne veux pas de ce marché. Elle me regarde avec des yeux qui lancent des éclairs. Je décide d'intervenir.

-Tu veux quoi de plus Black ? Un rendez-vous comme ça tu ne l'obtiendras jamais autrement.

Il me fixe longtemps sans un mot et lâche :

-T'es qui toi ? Raaaa j'en peux plus, je me lève et quitte la salle. J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi, je suppose que se sont les filles. Je m'arrête mais à ma grande surprise, c'est James qui m'a suivi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je lui ai parlé un peu sèchement, il n'y est pour rien mais tant pis, il faut que ça sorte d'une manière ou d'une autre !

-Oh, du calme. Je voulais m'excuser pour son comportement débile.

-Je m'en fiche de tes excuses, même les siennes je n'en voudrais pas ! Et je m'en fiche, de toute façon, ça ne m'atteint pas !

-Bien sur… Mais si ça ne t'atteint pas pourquoi être partie sans avoir mangé ? Je le regarde bêtement avant de rétorquer.

-Je ne voulais pas mélanger les torchons et les serviettes tu comprends ? Mr Black n'a pas l'habitude de manger avec des inconnus. J'ai voulu lui éviter l'encombrance de ma personne. Et là, devant mes yeux, il se met à éclater de rire.

- Enorme, je n'ai jamais entendu une mauvaise foi pareille ! Sérieux, tu arrives à te convaincre toi-même ? Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, et devant le jeune homme, je me mets à rire à mon tour. C'est dans cette situation que les amis de James arrivèrent. Tout à coup, le maraudeur se relève comme s'il avait été électrocuté il avait cessé de rire, et avait retrouvé un air sérieux. Je suis surprise d'une telle réaction et j'arrête moi-même de rire.

-Tiens Cornedrue, je ne savais pas que tu la connaissais. Black me regardait d'un air snob, n'importe qui aurait dit non je ne la connais pas, en voyant cet air.

-Oh, mais je ne le connais pas… Enfin… Je le regarde abasourdie, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose s'est brisé à l'intérieur de moi. –Non, je ne la connais pas, je l'ai juste bousculée dans le couloir. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus, je tourne les talons, Maya avait raison sur toute la ligne, et je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi déçue depuis Pétunia.

Ce que je n'ai pas vu, c'est que James avait voulu me rappeler, mais j'étais déjà loin. Comment avais-je pu me faire avoir comme ça ? Après ce qu'on avait vécu hier soir et à l'instant je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait eu le culot de dire à ses amis qu'il ne me connaissait pas !

Les filles ont finies par me retrouver, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, je suis vraiment pathétique ! Maya me console, mais j'ai juste envie de me retrouver seule, je n'ai même pas envie de jouer ce soir, c'est vous dire que je dois être déprimée. Pourquoi, alors que je ne le connais que depuis hier ? Je soupire, les cours vont commencés, et je n'ai aucune envie de le voir. Je dis aux filles que je n'irai pas en cours, et qu'elles prennent mes leçons.

-Aucun problème la miss ! Va te reposer un peu. Et ce soir, on se fait une soirée musique entre filles ok ? Je souris, Maya a vraiment le don de me remonter le moral. Je hoche la tête et je leur dit à ce soir.

Je flâne dans les couloirs, sans but précis, en espérant ne pas tomber sur un professeur. Je percute violemment quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir. Je tombe sous le choc, mais pas la personne qui m'a fait tombée. Je regarde, et je vis avec surprise Potter. Je me relève mais il a pas l'air de vouloir me laisser partir.

-Attends ! Lily ! Je ne me retourne pas, il ne mérite même pas que je le regarde. Il m'attrape par le bras et m'oblige à me retourner. –Je suis désolé, j'ai réagi comme un idiot, mais je ne savais pas comment dire à mes amis qu'on se connait grâce à la musique. Ils ne savent pas que j'aime ça et ils trouvent ça ridicule… Il passe sa main sur sa nuque d'un air gêné.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout. Il ne faut pas que je pleure, sois forte, ma grande ! Je tourne les talons ignorant ses appels. Il se place devant moi, il ne veut vraiment pas me laisser tranquille !

-Non, je voulais vraiment te dire que j'étais désolé et que je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles. J'aime beaucoup ta compagnie Lily, crois moi.

-Va dire ça à tes amis alors ! Je vois qu'il se mord la lèvre de gêne. -Mais tu ne le feras pas ! Parce que je ne suis pas du même cercle, parce que mes parents sont moldus, que je ne suis ni riche ni populaire ! Tout le contraire de toi. Et qu'être vu avec moi, ça ne t'apportera rien de bon.

Je vois son visage se décomposé mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, je me mets à courir aussi vite que mes jambes le permettent.

Je voulais vraiment être le plus loin possible de lui, et je suis heureuse de constater qu'il ne m'a pas suivie. Je m'arrête dans la salle commune et je m'appuie contre le mur tout en me laissant glisser le long de celui-ci. Je sais qu'il avait l'air vraiment désolé, mais il a dit ça juste pour protéger son image, et je trouve ça débile, vivement ce soir pour passer une bonne soirée entre filles. Heureusement qu'elles sont là pour moi, on a passé 6 ans ensemble et on ne s'est jamais disputée enfin jamais sérieusement. A part elles, je n'ai besoin que de ma famille, sinon je me sens chanceuse déjà d'avoir tout ça, et je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde. Je soupire et je me rend dans ma chambre, je m'étale sur mon lit et je vois mon calepin ouvert à la page que James avait choisie. Je le referme et l'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce, je prend mon baladeur et je met mes écouteurs, la musique me transporte dans un autre monde, un monde où il n'y a pas de cercle, où il n'y a pas d'inégalités, et surtout, surtout où il n'y a pas de James Potter !

Alors, voilà, c'est le 2ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci pour vos reviews ! La suite bientôt ! PS: la chanson est de High school musical 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Salut !! Lol, alors les persos ne sont toujours pas les miens, les musiques non plus, on sait que les persos sont made in J.K donc voilàà Bonne lecture à tous !!

Chapitre 3 :

Je m'appelle James Potter. Oh, bien sur je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Lily, je suis très connu à Poudlard, ainsi que dans le monde des sorciers. Je suis riche, très riche, le meilleur parti d'Angleterre selon un magazine féminin. En tout cas, personnellement ça ne m'a jamais rendu service ! Oh, bien sur c'est sympa quand tout le monde te connait et te respecte, mais à part les maraudeurs, je me sens quand même seul… Je ne sais pas comment expliqué cet étrange sentiment, mais j'ai beau être entouré d'une montagne de gens, j'ai un immense vide à comblé. Et j'avais cru réussir à le combler lorsque j'ai entendu chanter Lily. Elle m'intrigue, toute la journée je n'ai pas arrêté de la regarder, elle est belle je ne peux pas le nier, elle a des yeux verts à tomber, mais à part ça, elle est banale ! Je veux dire, je ne la connais pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de la connaitre. Quoique… Oh, tout est embrouillé dans mon esprit, surtout depuis qu'elle m'ignore. Quand on s'est percuté dans le couloir, ce n'était pas anodin, j'avais la carte du maraudeur avec moi et j'ai fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas voulu m'écouté et depuis je ne cesse de penser à elle. Et je dois avouer que j'ai passé d'excellents moments avec elle, on a chanté ensemble et je l'ai trouvé rayonnante, je n'avais jamais passé de moments tel que celui-ci avec une autre fille. J'étais à l'aise, elle n'était pas à mes pieds, elle arrivait même à me remettre à ma place, et j'avoue que j'aurai voulu qu'on soit amis… Je soupire et me redresse, ça ne sers à rien de rester là à me morfondre. Ca se trouve elle joue encore ce soir, ça a l'air d'être une habitude chez elle. Je me lève (et je te bouscule, tu ne te réveilles pas, comme d'habitude… eu désolé trip lol) et me dirige vers la salle du piano. Il n'y a personne à mon plus grand regret. Je m'assois là où elle était assise la première fois où l'on s'est parlé pour de vrai.

Les paroles de la chanson me reviennent en tête et je commence à les fredonner. Soudain, j'entends un : -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je me retourne lentement, je sais à qui appartient cette voix, et sans m'en rendre compte je souris.

Point de vue de Lily : 

Je suis étonnée qu'il soit là, j'avais décidé que même après la soirée entre filles je viendrai jouer un morceau. Jamais je n'aurai pensé le trouver là.

-Je voulais te voir. Il faut qu'on parle ! Il a dit ça sérieusement, je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel.

-On a plus rien à se dire Potter, laisse-moi retourner dans l'anonymat le plus complet et fiche moi la paix ! Voilà c'est bien, être agressive, pourquoi il se lève et se dirige vers moi maintenant ?

-Et si je ne veux pas ? Si je te dis que j'adore les moments passés avec toi, tu fais quoi ?

-Je sais pas, j'appelle tes meilleurs amis, au moins quand ils sont là, tu m'ignores ! Il pousse un soupire.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonné on dirait ! J'étouffe un petit rire, non vraiment ? Comment t'as deviné ? Il me regarde et dit : -Je ne veux pas t'oublier Lily, tu m'intrigues…

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça je dois vous l'avouer ! Qu'est-ce que je dis moi après ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

-Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi, avec les autres filles c'est facile mais toi, j'ai toujours peur que tu t'en ailles comme la dernière fois. Et je ne veux pas que tu me détestes…

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je me mette à ramper à tes pieds pour que se soit plus simple ? Non merci !

-Tout aurait été plus simple si tu étais populaire. Il avait lâché ça sans même avoir attendu la fin de ma phrase. Je n'en reviens pas ! Quel culot ! Mais… Après tout, pourquoi pas ?... J'ai une idée.

-Si je deviens populaire, ça changerai quelque chose ? Tu cesseras de m'ignorer ? Il me regarde étonné que je fasse ce genre de supposition.

-Euh, oui bien sur, je pourrai trainer avec toi sans que ça atteigne mon image. Ca réglerait pas mal de choses, c'est clair…

-Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Et sur ces mots, je sors de la salle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le plan A peut commencer. Il faut absolument que j'en parle aux filles ! Elles seront surement d'accord avec moi, il faut donner une petite leçon à James Potter.

-JE TE SUIS A 100 POUR 100 LYS ! Maya était surexcité, je l'avais réveillé et elle était de mauvaise humeur mais ça c'était juste avant que je ne lui raconte mon plan.

-Tu es un génie Lily ! Ca va le calmer une bonne fois pour toutes ! Ajoute Gaby.

-Je vais faire de toi un vrai mannequin Lily, et demain, tout le monde n'aura plus que ton prénom à la bouche ! Et quand James Potter viendra pour te parler, tu le snoberas à son tour ! Et là, tu auras eu ta vengeance, franchement c'est brillant.

-Ok, donc demain, on commence le plan ALPHA ? J'étais toute excitée à mon tour, ça pouvait être une chic expérience après tout ! Une journée à jouer la star, ça ne peut pas faire de mal à personne.

-Alors, mascara ?

-Ok Maya !

-Gloss ?

-C'est ok !

-Fond de teint ?

-Euh…

-Les filles, est-ce bien nécessaire de faire tout ça ? Je ressemble à un clown ! J'ai beaucoup trop de maquillage, tu pourrais pas faire plus… comment dire, moins voyant Maya ?

Je la regarde qui me fixe d'un air grave avant de me dire :

-Ok ! Alors, on va enlever un peu de ça… Voilà ! Et ajouter ça qui est plus discret ! Et TADA ! Voilà le résultat.

Je suis bluffé devant mon miroir, j'ai du mal à me reconnaitre, et je préfère ça plutôt que d'être peinturlurer de partout. Elle avait légèrement frisé mes cheveux et leur avait donné un éclat pour qu'ils paraissent plus brillants. Quand à ma tenue, j'avais opté pour une jupe pas trop courte, mais Maya avait apparemment décidé que je devrais me promener les fesses à moitié à l'air. Sans qu'elle le voie, je rallonge légèrement ma jupe grâce à un sort. Elle ne remarque rien, ouf ! On va pouvoir descendre pour aller manger, je meurs de faim !

Lorsque l'on arrive dans la grande salle, il y a un grand silence qui nous accueille, je me tourne vers Maya qui me fait un clin d'œil, c'est pour moi que tout le monde a arrêté de parler ? Mon dieu, je sens mes jambes qui vont me lâcher juste au moment où les filles me prennent chacune un bras plus pour me porter qu'autre chose, je me reprends, et je marche la tête haute. On passe devant les maraudeurs, je crois avoir remarqué James qui avait la cuillère suspendue à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et le bol. Ca marche, je suis heureuse, je me sens belle en plus, ça ne gâche rien. On s'installe pour manger, je me sers des céréales quand Sirius Black vient nous voir. Maya se prépare déjà pour contre attaquer, mais le jeune homme fait :

-Garde ta salive, je ne suis pas là pour toi Clarck. Salut, ma belle, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

Je suis surement aussi abasourdie que Maya l'est en ce moment même, il me tend la main mais je n'ai aucune envie de la prendre, il vient de blessé mon amie, même si celle-ci ne l'avouerai pour rien au monde ! Je reprends mes esprits et réplique d'un ton sec :

-Excuse-moi, mais t'es qui toi ?! Il eut un grand silence, tous ceux de la table des gryffondor s'étaient tus pour voir la discussion, apparemment une fille canon aurait parlé sèchement à Sirius Black, THE beau gosse par excellence !

-On se connait non ? Ton visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Je rêve où il continu de me draguer !?

-Non, tu ne me connais pas, hier encore tu te demandais qui j'étais !

-Non, c'est toi l'intello d'hier ?! Wow, je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses être aussi canon !

-Abruti, viens Maya on s'en va, l'air devient irrespirable ici ! Mes mots furent accueillis par des OOOHH moqueur envers le maraudeur. J'entends même un « cassé » de la part de Remus.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, j'aurai fait une pierre deux coups, j'adore ma nouvelle vie, et ça ne fait que commencer !

Point de vue de James :

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'hier soir elle était sérieuse ! Elle l'a fait, et ce pour moi… Je me sens nul tout à coup, je me trouve un peu idiot de lui avoir demandé de faire ça… Avant personne ne l'a remarquait, mais ça m'arrangeait ! Maintenant, tout le monde la mate ! Quoi ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ! Je devrais être content, c'est ce que je voulais, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas la reconnaitre. Elle qui était si mignonne lorsqu'elle rougissait de gêne… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! Elle… Est-ce qu'elle me plait ? Oui, sans aucun doute, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tant de mal à lui avouer ? Hier soir, j'aurai pu, et au lieu de ça je lui dis comment il faudrait qu'elle soit… C'est insensé ! Elle devait penser que je suis un beau salop quand même, je devrais l'appréciée telle qu'elle est, mais la pression autour de moi est énorme…

-Tu rêves Cornedrue ? Remus me sort de mes pensées, ce mec, il est pas comme les autres, il lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. -C'est moi, ou tu n'es pas indifférent au charme de la préfète ? Il avait ce sourire mystérieux qu'on lui connait bien. Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, j'allais lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mais Sirius arriva en me disant :

-La vache elle est bonne cette fille ! Elle a du caractère, c'est pas plus mal. Mais bon, je penserai à la drague plus tard, faut qu'on aille s'entrainer Cap'taine ! J'esquisse un sourire, il ne changerait décidemment jamais, la seule chose qui peut l'empêcher de draguer c'est le sport ! Je me lève pour aller chercher mon balai, je passe par la salle commune et je revois la fille qui occupe toutes mes pensées. Elle voit que je l'ai vu, mais elle tourne la tête. Je rêve où elle m'ignore ?! J'ai envie d'en avoir le cœur net. Je vais vers elle et je lui fais :

-Salut Lily, ça va ? Elle ne tourne même pas la tête vers moi et me réponds :

-Bof, ça pourrait aller mieux, mais bon… Elle marque un temps, se lève, me prends le bras pour qu'on s'éloigne de ses amies. –Ecoute, t'es très gentil, mais je préférerai que tu ne viennes plus me voir en présence de mes amies… Je suis sure que tu peux comprendre…

Je suis bouche-bée, et encore le mot est faible. Je n'arrive plus à la comprendre, elle voulait devenir populaire et aimée pour être avec moi, et maintenant, elle m'ignore !

-Je ne comprends rien ! Hier soir encore… Elle mit un doigt sur mes lèvres et me fait :

-Chut ! On fait tous des erreurs dans la vie tu sais, maintenant, commun des mortels, va jouer à la balle et laisse les grands parlés entre eux ! Et sur ces mots, elle retourne s'assoir avec ses amies, me laissant clairement sur le cul !

Point de vue de Lily :

-Il est encore derrière moi Gaby ?

-Oui Lys, franchement, t'as été géniale, comment tu l'as snobé ! J'adore l'expression : commun des mortels ! Elle était explosée de rire ! Maya aussi, mais elle semblait ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma grande ? Elle aimait quand je la surnommais comme ça. Elle me sourit vaguement en faisant un petit geste de la main comme pour dire rien d'important. –Allez, je te connais, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

-C'est juste, faudrait pas aller trop loin Lys, tu me suis ? Une petite leçon ne peux faire de mal à personne, mais ne pousse pas trop loin.

-Ne t'en fais pas, vous serez là pour me ramener sur terre les filles ! Bon, excusez-moi, mais j'ai une montée d'inspiration là, il faut que je me mette à écrire ! A tout à l'heure !

Je les salue et je monte dans ma chambre. Je prends mon carnet de chansons et je commence à écrire.

Point de vue de James :

Ah… Ca fait du bien de voler ! Une vraie sensation de liberté ! C'est vraiment super, c'est ma drogue en quelque sorte. Comme Lily et sa musique… Elle… Je serre les dents pour contenir ma rage, comment elle m'avait rembarré ! Je sais qu'au fond de moi je le mérite, après tout, c'est exactement ce que je lui ai fait il y a quelques jours à peine. Et encore, malgré l'expression commun des mortels et jouer à la balle, elle y avait été plus doucement que moi.

Alors ce serait pour ça qu'elle est devenue populaire ? Pour me remettre à ma place ! Elle n'est plus la Lily que j'ai connue et que j'appréciais… Elle est différente, totalement arrogante, elle prend les autres de haut… En gros, tout ce que je déteste chez une fille. Mais, je sais que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de devenir célèbre ! Si j'avais su la fermer, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé !

Pendant que je me parle à moi-même je regarde mes joueurs, être capitaine ne m'a pas aidé à dégonfler ma tête, au contraire. Il faut que je parle à Lily, ce soir, je devrais pouvoir la retrouver à la salle du piano. Allez, faut que je me concentre sur le jeu.

Point de vue de Lily :

Finalement, ce n'est pas aussi palpitant que je le croyais, ça doit faire la 23ème fois que je dis non à un garçon qui me demande de sortir avec moi, y a même eu un 2ème année ! Si demain je redeviens comme avant, ils penseront qu'on m'a kidnappé ! Si c'est pas pathétique ça !

Je pousse un soupir et m'installe au piano. C'est malin, maintenant j'ai l'image de James en train de chanter avec moi. Il avait une voix magnifique… Il était très beau, mais il accordait trop d'importance à son image, je ne vois même pas pourquoi il s'en souci, mais bon, chacun ses priorités je suppose…

Je commence à jouer quelques notes pour m'échauffer. Mes doigts parcourent le clavier comme si c'était leur deuxième maison, je me sens si à l'aise en train de jouer. Mais, lorsque je relève le regard du clavier, je fais un bond énorme. Il était là, il me fixait de son regard chocolat. Je mets ma main sur mon cœur pour vérifier qu'il est toujours en place.

-Putain, tu m'as foutu une de ces peurs !

-Désolé. Mouais, vu son ton il a pas l'air du tout désolé. Je pense qu'il m'en veut pour tout à l'heure.

-Je vois… Tu m'en veux pour la dernière fois ? Maintenant, tu sais ce que c'est quand quelqu'un dit qu'il a honte de trainer avec toi ! Juste parce que ça fait tâche !

-Je me suis excusé hier merde ! Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est débile, et jamais j'aurai du te demander ça parce que tu as changé, et tu n'es plus celle que j'aimais avant !

Je ne relève pas, et je reporte mon attention sur mon piano. Je l'entends pousser un soupir.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes Lily ! Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu ne m'en veuilles plus !

Je ne relève pas la tête du piano, et je le sens se rapprocher, il s'assoit à côté de moi, je suis bien obligée d'arrêter de jouer. Il me regarde avec insistance pour que je lui demande ce qu'il doit faire. Mais je ne le ferai pas.

-Je ne te dirai rien James, contrairement à toi, je ne demande pas aux autres de changer ou d'être ce que je veux qu'il soit. Je les prends comme ils sont un point c'est tout. C'est ce que tu aurais du faire, maintenant c'est trop tard, je sais que jamais on ne pourra se fréquenter, parce que je refuse de me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas.

Sur ce, je me lève et le laisse là, seul, avec ses pensées, je me précipite au dortoir, je sais que j'ai bien fait de faire ça, je n'ai pas cédé à mon cœur qui me hurlait de lui pardonner, mais non c'est trop facile ! Il faut que je me reconcentre sur le concours de toute façon. Arrivée, les filles me sautent dessus comme à l'accoutumée. Je leur raconte vite fait l'épisode, Maya me sers dans ses bras en me disant :

-Je suis fière de toi, tu n'as pas pris la grosse tête, et même si c'était drôle au début, je trouvais que l'ancienne Lily me manquait.

On se serre les unes contre les autres, je les avais elles, je me sentais bien, même si j'avais un pincement au cœur en repensant à James, je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix. Soudain, on entend frapper à la porte, je vais pour ouvrir et là je fus surprise de voir… (suspense)

Point de vue de James :

Et voilà ! Comme un abruti je l'ai laissé partir ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire par Merlin pour rattraper le coup ? Ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a ouvert les yeux. Il faut que je me moque de mon image, que j'aille m'assoir avec elle, que je lui montre que je tiens à elle malgré ce que les gens vont dire. J'aurai du réagir comme ça bien avant. Je me souviens de la conversation qu'on avait eue sur le concours avec Sirius :

-Tu as vu le concours de musique ? Tu en penses quoi ?

-Que c'est encore un truc débile pour que les nanas prennent leur pied à mon avis. Sérieux, ça t'intéresses ?

-Non, pas du tout, tu as raison c'est vraiment débile ce truc ! Et on avait abordé un autre sujet…

Je soupire, pourquoi est-ce que je ne veux pas montrer mes opinions ? Peut-être que j'ai peur que l'on se moque de moi et qu'on finisse par me traiter comme ce déchet de Rogue. Oui, ça doit être une des raisons… Je n'ai pas envie de me taper la honte juste parce que j'ai envie de chanter. Mais elle… Elle, ce n'est pas qu'une envie, c'est un besoin ! Je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai du mal à me passer d'elle, de sa présence, de son sourire, de ses yeux, de sa voix… Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!

Enfin bref, dès demain, j'avoue tout à mes potes, je mets les choses au clair avec elle, et tout rentre dans l'ordre ! Super ! Bon, maintenant, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher et comme j'ai pas ma cape d'invisibilité, ça va être chaud pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Je rentre à mon dortoir et à ma grande surprise, les gars m'attendent.

- Tiens, salut, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez réveillés ! Y a un problème ? Je voyais que Sirius n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux.

-On peut savoir où tu étais ? Là, il me fixait, oh, ça, ça veut dire qu'il sait où j'étais mais qu'il veut que je le lui dise.

-Je me baladais, ici et là ! Pourquoi ? Je tentais de prendre un air dégagé, mais je pense que Sirius savait que je mentais.

-Et tu as rencontré des gens ici et là ?

-Ok, où tu veux en venir ? Ca devient franchement saoulant cette affaire !

-Tu nous as dit que tu ne la connaissais pas ! Pourquoi tu nous a mentit ? C'était Remus qui avait parlé mais je sentais une montagne de reproches dans celle-ci.

-Je n'ai plus le droit à une vie privée ? Cette fille n'est rien pour moi ok ?! Si elle était importante, je ne ferai pas semblant de l'ignorer et je vous l'aurais présentée. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

C'est à ce moment-là que Remus s'est écarté, et j'aperçois avec horreur que la personne cachée derrière lui n'est autre que Lily. Dans ses magnifiques yeux, je vois une infinie tristesse qui me retourne le ventre. Avant que j'ai pu dire quoique se soit, elle parti en courant. Je me retourne vers mes deux amis et avant que je pu dire un mot Sirius cria :

-Rattrape-la abruti ! Je sens qu'il m'en veut de lui avoir mentit encore une fois, après tout c'était mon presque frère, et on ne se cachait rien.

-LILY ! Attends ! J'arrive à la rattraper sans problèmes grâce à mon endurance. –Je t'en prie écoute ce que j'ai à te dire !

-Non, j'en ai marre de tes mensonges ! Et les maraudeurs aussi figure-toi ! Tu passes ta vie à faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne veux pas souffrir à cause de toi James. J'en ai assez… Elle pleurait par Merlin, je ne savais pas comment faire, je veux la prendre dans mes bras mais après ce qu'elle vient de me dire, j'hésite.

- Lily, regarde-moi, je voulais cesser de mentir aux autres, et surtout de me mentir à moi-même ! Lys, si j'ai fait tout ça c'est parce que…

-Non, je ne veux plus rien entendre Potter, sors de ma vie, oublie-moi, parce que pour moi, tu appartiens au passé ! Et elle s'enfuie jusqu'à son dortoir.

Je me retrouve comme un crétin au milieu de la salle commune, je ressens une immense tristesse prendre place au fond de moi. Je regagne mon dortoir où les mecs m'attendent toujours.

-James, on est allé la voir, elle n'a rien voulu nous dire du pourquoi du comment, on avait pas prévu qu'elle reste, tu es revenu plus vite que prévu.

-Peu importe c'est fini maintenant. Je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais après tout. Sirius me fait une accolade comme pour m'assurer qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, même si je sentais qu'il était déçu de mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Remus me regarde à peine, je l'ai déçu lui aussi, mais il me fait un maigre sourire à la dérobée, comme pour m'assurer que tout finira par s'arranger.

J'ai du mal à m'endormir, et pour une fois, les ronflements de Sirius n'y sont pour rien ! Bon, je ne vais pas réussir à me rendormir, j'enlève la couette et prends mes lunettes. Je décide d'aller à la salle du piano, je sais qu'elle n'y sera pas, mais tant pis…

Je pénètre dans la pièce, elle semble froide sans elle… Ce piano est sans vie sans ses doigts qui courent sur les touches blanches et noires. Soudain, mon pied heurte quelque chose. Je ramasse l'objet en question, c'est une des feuilles de son carnet ! Elle a du tomber sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Je jette un sort au piano pour que celui-ci joue exactement ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur la page. La mélodie me séduit tout de suite, quel dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de paroles ! Et c'est là que me vient une idée. Je prends la feuille avec moi, je remonte à mon dortoir et je prends avec moi parchemins et plumes, je retourne dans la salle où il y a le piano, et je m'imprègne de la mélodie afin de pouvoir écrire.

Je décide d'écrire à propos de mes sentiments pour Lily, car, plus besoin de me voiler la face, je sais que je suis amoureux.

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you

I gotta find you…

J'aime bien ce que j'ai écrit, ça reflète bien ce que je ressens pour elle. C'est court, mais si elle participe au concours, ça lui fera une jolie surprise. Et sur ces pensées, je ramasse tous les papiers qui trainent exceptés le petit bout de feuille que j'avais trouvé, afin qu'elle puisse le retrouver plus tard.

Je m'allonge dans mon lit avec la mélodie dans la tête. Par Merlin, vivement que le concours arrive.

Voilà, alors la chanson c'est un extrait de This is Me de Camp Rock avec Demi Lovato et Jonas Brothers. Elle ne m'appartient pas ! Voilà, j'ai essayé de faire plus long ce coup-ci, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Lilieve01.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut, alors les persos toujours à J.K Rowling! Et les chansons pas de moi! Bonne lecture!!!!!

Chapitre 4 :

Pdv Lily :

Allez, encore une journée à me faire cirer les pompes, point presque positif, Black a arrêté d'harceler Maya, le problème c'est que maintenant il me veut moi !! Rah, pitié Merlin sauvez-moi !

Je n'ai pas revu James depuis que je lui ai dit de sortir de ma vie, je suis contente et triste à la fois… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, c'est vraiment bizarre, enfin, j'ai terminé les paroles de ma nouvelle chanson, je suis assez fière de moi ! Les castings sont aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment stressée.

Maya et Gaby ont bien remarqués ma nervosité.

-Tu vas y arriver Lys, c'est toi la meilleure ! Me dit la première.

-C'est quand les premières auditions ? Demande Gaby.

- Euh, dans une demi-heure, les filles, je ne sais vraiment pas… Je vais tout faire foirer !

-Mais non, tu vas tout déchirer ! Surtout que tes paroles te reflètent, et ça, ça va les toucher j'en suis sure !

Je leur fait un maigre sourire et on se dirige vers la grande salle. Je m'arrête, ils ont installés une scène à la place de la table des profs. Les filles ont remarqués mon arrêt. Gaby se tourne vers moi et déclare :

-Tu ne savais pas que c'était ici les auditions ? Je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer.

-Devant…Tout Poudlard ? J'ai les jambes qui vont flancher. Maya essaye de me rassurer mais sa voix est loin jusqu'à ce que j'entende :

-Tu as décidé de te présenter Evans ? Sache que tu n'as aucune chance de gagner contre nous !

Je me tourne vers la voix, et là je du me retenir de rire, il y avait une blonde habillé en rose bonbon avec un boa de la même couleur, à côté d'elle se tenait un blond en rose également.

-Je peux savoir qui tu es ? Même si au fond de moi, je n'avais qu'une envie, partir.

-Je me présente Bryana Taylor, et voici mon frère Mickael.

- Tes parents ne t'aimaient pas quand tu es née ?! Ricana Maya à côté de moi.

-Tes paroles ne m'atteignent pas petite écervelé ! Je retiens avec une main Maya pour qu'elle n'aille pas étrangler l'autre pétasse. – Je disais donc, mon frère et moi allons gagner, comme nous gagnons à chaque concours que nous faisons ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude de chanter devant un public, ce qui est très gênant. Elle ricana, appela son frère comme son chien et ils partirent du même pas déhanché.

-Non mais je rêve, elle se prend pour qui elle ! Je vais aller lui botter son petit cul rose bonbon moi, tu vas voir.

-Du calme Maya, tu devrais rester avec Lily, j'ai l'impression qu'elle stresse beaucoup. Merci Gaby de ton attention, mais là, je veux juste aller m'enterrer dans mon lit en pensant que je suis nulle, un point c'est tout !

Mais déjà Maya se calme et me prend dans ses bras en me murmurant, tout va bien se passer ! Et elle m'emmène dans les coulisses où ceux qui faisait aussi le concours attendait leur tour patiemment.

-Maya, je t'en supplie… Je me retourne mais elle n'est plus là. Je pousse un soupir, après tout pourquoi pas… Je vois la salle se remplir, tout Poudlard doit être là. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sonder la table des lions, et mon cœur s'arrête lorsque je vois James. Je le trouve encore plus craquant que d'habitude.

-Bienvenue aux auditions pour le concours de musique ! Vous allez voir, les entendre, et ensuite vous voterez ! Car c'est vous qui décidez ce soir ! Je ferme les yeux en imaginant les deux mains qui se lèvent pour voter pour moi… Je vais me ridiculiser ! –Bien, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. On va leur donner des numéros, et à la fin de chaque chanson, je vous demanderez ce que vous en avez pensé. –Tout le monde a compris ? Biiienn. Et bien commençons, numéro 1 !

Là, je panique, je n'ai pas de numéros ! Soudain, je vois un mec avec pleins de papiers, il vient vers moi et me tend un numéro, je soupire de soulagement, mais mes yeux s'écarquillent lorsque je vois que j'ai le numéro 1 ! Le mec qui vient de me donner le numéro me pousse vers la scène. Tous les regards de Poudlard sont rivés sur moi. Mes jambes vont me lâcher… Puis soudain, j'entends ma mélodie monté dans les airs, je prends le micro, et lorsque je me mets à chanter, ma voix ne tremble pas.

_I've always been that kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the words  
What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
To let you know_

_[Chorus]  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Je commence à avoir confiance en moi, je commence à parcourir la scène de long en large.

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe  
In myself, it,s the only way_

_[Chorus]  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Je laisse un petit temps pour la mélodie, je vais pour me remettre à chanter, mais une autre voix s'elève dans la salle. Je connais cette voix… Non ce n'est pas possible.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'_

Il est dans la salle, un micro dans les mains, et au fur et à mesure, il marche vers moi sans me lâcher des yeux.

_I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me_

Je souris et je me mets à chanter ses paroles avec lui:

_I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

Il est sur scène avec moi, et on reprend ensemble le refrain:

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

On est déchainés, on donne tout ce qu'on a dans le ventre, je n'entends même pas les gens applaudirent en rythme, je ne vois et n'entends que lui.

_You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (This is me)_

_You're the voice I hear  
Inside my head (yeah yeah)  
The reason that I'm singin'_

Il me prend les mains, me fais tourner sur moi-même, je retrouve le James que j'avais apprécié.

_Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me._

On finit la chanson nos fronts collés, et soudain, j'entends un bruit qui déchire le silence. Toute la grande salle était debout et applaudissait à tout rompre. On se décolle, je ressens un vide, mais le présentateur se met entre nous deux pour demander de voter. On a eu un triomphe, et bien sur, on est pris pour la prochaine étape. Je suis si heureuse que je saute dans les bras de James, il a l'air surpris, mais ne dit rien et resserre son étreinte sur moi. On descend de la scène, et mes deux amies se jettent sur moi. Tandis que James se tournait vers Sirius et Remus attendant leur réaction. Je me mords la lèvre, j'espère que tout va bien se passer.

Pdv James :

-Salut les gars !

-Tais-toi ! Je suis surpris, mon meilleur ami ne m'a jamais parlé aussi méchamment. Mais avant que j'eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit il ajoute : -Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que tu chantais aussi bien ? Il souriait en disant ça. J'ai du mal à réaliser avant que Remus me dise :

-Franchement, vous étiez géniaux là-haut. Et je pense que tu t'es entièrement racheté auprès de Lily en te jetant à l'eau. Il indique sa direction d'un signe de tête, je me retourne, et je croise son regard vert émeraude. En effet, elle n'a plus l'air de m'en vouloir.

-Alors, c'est pour ça que tu faisais autant de mystère autour d'elle ? Parce que je t'ai dit que le concours était un truc débile ? Je passe ma main sur ma nuque, j'avoue que j'ai été stupide.

-Tu sais, tu nous aurais dit que tu aimais chanter, on ne t'aurait pas jugé. Ajouta Remus. Je jette un regard dubitatif vers Patmol. –Oui, tu as raison, au départ, il se serait moqué de toi, mais tu as vraiment du talent, ça serai bête de le gâcher.

-Et, excusez-moi, mais je suis là vous savez ! On se met à rire tous les trois, ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé ! Je vois Lily s'approcher de moi, gentiment les gars comprennent qu'il est temps qu'ils partent pour nous laisser seuls.

-Merci James… Ca m'a touché, tu as même écrit des paroles !

-Oui, j'ai trouvé un papier avec cette mélodie et ça m'a inspiré des paroles, je voulais te faire une surprise. J'adore la voir sourire, merlin qu'elle est belle.

-Je voulais te dire… Pour la dernière fois… Enfin je…

-Je voulais juste faire le malin devant mes amis, mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas été entièrement franc avec toi Lys… Tu es importante à mes yeux, là je suis sincère quand je te le dit. Je te promets que je ne te mentirai plus jamais !

Elle sourit avant de me dire :

-J'avoues que tu m'as manqué James… Amis ? Elle me tend la main. Je suis légèrement déçu mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

-Alors, tu veux bien de moi comme partenaire de chant ? J'use le ton de la plaisanterie pour enlever la gêne.

-Avec plaisir ! Oh, je dois y aller, on se voit ce soir à la salle habituelle ! Et elle me fait un signe de loin pour me dire au revoir. Je pousse un soupir de bonheur.

Pdv d'une blonde en colère :

Saleté d'Evans ! Merlin que je la hais ! Déjà, sans James elle n'aurait jamais passé le premier tour ! C'est mon mien ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on prenne ce qu'il m'appartient ! Oh, c'est à nous de chanter. J'ai décidé d'interprété Girlfriend d'Avril Lavigne, on m'a toujours dit que j'avais la même voix qu'elle. Je monte sur scène avec mon frère qui fait le chœur. Je regarde la salle, plusieurs places sont vides, et James n'est pas là ! Je sens la moutarde montée, je la hais ! Je vais lui montrer moi !

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
Hell yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
Now come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapping around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
No one can this thing, I can  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

J'attends les applaudissements enthousiastes, seulement quelques uns parviennent à mes oreilles. Je regarde, beaucoup de serdaigle étaient parti pendant ma chanson ! Quel toupet ! Le moment des votes arrive, je prends le micro au mec et dit : Votez pour moi et je donne 5 gallions à chaque main levée !

Le mec du micro allait répliquer quelque chose, lorsqu'il vit toutes les mains de la salle se levées. Il poussa un soupir, il n'a plus le choix, il doit nous faire passer au prochain tour ! Je veux écraser cette salle Evans ! Et par la même occasion récupéré James, une femme comme moi c'est la chance de sa vie ! L'homme au micro annonce que l'on va au tour suivant ! Je pousse un cri de joie, mon frère veut me faire une accolade mais je le repousse avec une grimace de dégout , soyons sérieux quand même !

Pdv de Lily :

Je joue depuis une heure, toujours pas de James… Je soupire, j'ai l'impression d'être une grosse accro. Je sens alors deux mains sur mes yeux.

-Qui c'est ? Je souris, il y en a qu'un comme celui-là !

-Hum… Norbert ? Mike ? Remus ? Rogue ? Je le sens se raidir, il retire ses mains et s'assoit à côté de moi.

-Très drôle ! Alors ? Tu bosses sur une nouvelle chanson ?

-Non, c'était juste comme ça en attendant…

-Tu m'attendais ? Je me mis à rougir direct. Il rigole. –Ne t'inquiète pas je serai venu, c'est juste une blonde, euh… Taylor je crois qui m'a bousculé dans le couloir, j'ai jamais vu une fille aussi glousseuse et superficielle ! Et Merlin sait que j'en ai vu !

Je me mis à rire, pauvre Bryana, elle n'a pas du apprécié de se faire rembarrer. Mes doigts parcourent le clavier lentement. Je cherche un air qui pourrait être bien, mais je sens le regard de James sur moi. Je relève les yeux et je croise son regard chocolat. Nos visages se rapprochent inexorablement, mon dieu, il va m'embrassé ! Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres lorsque l'on entend une voix qui nous fait sursauter, et on se met à une distance plus raisonnable. C'était Remus.

-Excusez-moi, je faisais ma ronde, et je ne pensais pas que vous seriez ici. Vous devriez pas trop tardé Rusard va passé par là.

On hoche tous les deux la tête, ne sachant plus trop où se mettre après ce qui a faillit se passer. Remus nous laisse seuls, je vois bien que James veut dire quelque chose, mais referme la bouche. Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte, sans me dire un mot. Au moment où il tournait la poignée, il me dit :

-Désolé Lily, je pensais que se serait plus facile de résister mais apparemment, j'en suis incapable. Passe une bonne nuit. Et il sorti de la pièce me laissant dans mes pensées.

J'avais eu envie de ce baiser moi aussi… Est-ce qu'il a des sentiments pour moi ? Est-ce qu'il veut qu'on se revoie malgré ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ? Ou plutôt pas passé… Rah, c'est si compliqué !! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait toutes les qualités dont je rêve chez l'homme de ma vie ? Et aussi les qualités recherchées par toutes les filles… Je préfère ne pas penser à toutes les filles qui ont du passé sous lui… Je me mords la lèvre, je rêverai presque d'être une de ces filles, se sentir importante à ses yeux toute une nuit, sentir sa chaleur et sa douceur…

Ok, je crois qu'après tous ces fantasmes je dois être folle amoureuse du maraudeur ! Mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas me contenter d'une seule nuit… Ce qui ne lui conviendra jamais, il n'est pas du genre à s'attacher plus d'une semaine avec une fille alors…

Bon, Remus a raison, je vais devoir rentrer pour aller me coucher, il est un peu plus tard que d'habitude, on ne parle pas avec les filles pour une fois, je leur dit que j'ai besoin de rester seule mais que tout va bien. Elles me comprennent et vont dormir direct cette fois. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans elle, tout comme je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans James… Bientôt, je tombe dans les bras de Morphée, et bien sur je rêve de celui dont je n'arrête pas de penser ! Demain est un autre jour, je verrai bien ce qui adviendra !

Voilààà, alors chanson 1 c'est de Camp Rock ; This is Me, et la deuxième Girlfriend d'Avril Lavigne.

Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que vous ne connaissez pas ! Vive J.K Rowing !!

Lilieve01


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà, alors les persos sont à JK. Rowling, et les musiques ne sont pas de moi ! Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 5 :

Ca fait une semaine que James et moi avions faillit nous embrasser, et à chaque fois que je veux qu'on se retrouve à la salle, il trouve une excuse pour ne pas venir… Il me fuit, et je ressens un immense vide. Je soupire, là on est en cours, le dernier de la journée, mais je m'ennuie à un point…

Vivement que je retourne à mon piano et surtout à ma nouvelle chanson, c'est un duo que j'ai fait pour James et moi, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il veuille bien désormais…

Je lève le regard de ma feuille et je croise son regard chocolat, j'ai envie de me noyer dedans, mais déjà il tourne la tête. J'en ai marre de cette situation, ça ne peux plus durer ! Je vais lui parler à la fin du cours qui est dans 5 minutes ! Ouiiii, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé ! Bon, allez espèce de prof à la noix tu dis qu'on peut sortir oui ! AH… Super ! Je me lève et d'une rapidité que je ne me connaissais pas, je prends James par le bras et lui dit :

-Il faut qu'on parle. Il me regarde, semble hésiter, et finalement acquiesce en m'emmenant dans une salle vide à côté.

-Je t'écoute. Il avait une voix grave comme si il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Allez ma vieille prends ton courage à deux mains.

-J'ai écrit une nouvelle chanson pour nous deux. QUOI ? Ce n'est pas ça que tu devais dire ! Merlin, je suis nulle !! Il me regard ahuri, je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il va pour parler mais je le devance.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait mais je voudrais que tu me dises pourquoi tu m'évites.

Il soupire, me regarde et tourne la tête comme pour se dire c'est un cauchemar, réveillez moi !

-Je… Tu n'as rien fait de mal Lys, crois-moi… C'est juste que… Enfin, comment dire, je ne peux pas rester en ta présence…

J'hallucine, je m'attendais pas du tout à ça !

-Comment ça ? Explique-moi ! Je pensais qu'on s'entendait bien, tu voulais être mon ami !

-Je ne peux pas… Je suis désolé… Il va pour partir, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, je dis la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

-Je suis si horrible que ça ?...

Il se tourne vers moi, il se mord la lèvre comme pour me dire muettement qu'il regrette de me faire souffrir, mais moi je m'en fous.

-Je vois, j'ai compris, te donne pas cette peine… Je passe devant lui, il m'appelle mais je m'en fous, tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver les filles, ma musique, et l'oublier… Et oublier ce pincement au cœur…

Point de vue de James :

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre de ça… Je l'aime mais elle ne veut que mon amitié, je ne peux pas… Je pensais que je pourrai résister, mais la dernière fois en la voyant jouer sur le piano, je la trouvais tellement belle, tellement irrésistible… Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, et si Remus n'était pas intervenu, rien ne m'aurait arrêté… Il s'est excusé plusieurs fois, mais je lui ai dit qu'il avait bien fait.

Maintenant elle me déteste probablement, et elle pense que je la trouve horrible. Horrible ? Physiquement, c'est une déesse, moralement, c'est la personne la plus noble que je connaisse ! Comment peut-elle avoir une aussi mauvaise image d'elle ? Peut-être en étant rejetée sans arrêt comme je viens de le faire… Merlin que c'est compliqué !

Je devrais pouvoir me contenter de son amitié, mais, je suis attiré comme un aimant vers ses lèvres. J'ai tellement envie de les gouter, et pas seulement une fois !

Je m'en veux de lui faire autant de mal, mais j'ai peur qu'elle me dise non, je ne t'aime pas comme ça. Et le fait qu'elle m'apprécie, me donne un espoir. Un espoir vain malheureusement. Maintenant que faire ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une nouvelle chanson, je dois tenir ma promesse jusqu'au bout et participer au concours avec elle. Ce soir, j'irai la voir, et je lui demanderai une copie de la chanson, je l'apprendrais de mon côté et on la chantera ensemble juste le soir venu. Ca me semble correct.

Le soir même côté Lily :

Ma chanson ne me semble plus d'actualité, en effet, la chanson s'appelle Just wanna be with you… Or il est clair qu'il ne veut plus être with me ! Je le déteste… Mais je le déteste parce que je l'aime ! Et lui non… Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe sur le mec le moins accessible de Poudlard !?

Je soupire, bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver une autre chanson avant la semaine prochaine, ce qui me semble quasi impossible ! Je n'ai plus qu'à déclarer forfait…

J'en ai marre, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je m'attache à lui ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant, il est ancré en moi, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en sortir… Je sens les larmes qui reviennent, non, allez la miss sois forte, tu ne dois pas te laisser aller. J'essuie à la va vite mes yeux, et me remets à jouer, cette fois-ci je suis à la guitare, mon deuxième instrument de prédilection.

Ca devait bien faire une demi-heure que je jouais lorsque je me sens observée, je me retourne, il est là ! Il me regarde d'un air inquiet, il a peut-être peur que je l'engueule d'être venu, et il n'a pas tout à fait tort.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici Potter, va dormir si tu ne veux pas avoir des points en moins !

Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir partir, je soupire d'énervement, il me saoule, et les larmes commencent à revenir, il ne faut pas qu'il me voit comme ça !

-T'as pas entendu ? Je t'ai dit de dégager ! Je lui tourne le dos, les larmes roulent je ne peux plus les arrêter, j'en ai marre… Marre de souffrir, marre d'espérer quelque chose venant de lui... Quelque chose qui ne viendra jamais. Je sens deux bras m'entourer, je sursaute, je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait ça. Il me murmure à l'oreille tendrement :

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal Lily. Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour éviter de souffrir…

-Et tu penses à moi ? Je me retourne et m'écarte de ses bras. –As-tu seulement songé que tu pourrais me blesser ? Non, je ne pense pas ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi de toute façon, j'aurai du le comprendre depuis longtemps…

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Lily. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui ne les partage pas ! Il avait l'air en colère, surement le fait que je l'ai insulté indirectement d'égoïste… Je ne relève pas la fin de sa phrase, il est imposant par sa taille, je me sens intimidée mais je ne veux pas lui faire le plaisir de m'écraser.

-Dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu ne veux plus être ami avec moi ! Je tentais le tout pour le tout. Il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, il ne me le dira pas. Je soupire, très bien, puisque c'est comme ça.

Je vais pour m'en aller, mais sa voix me retient.

-Je… Attends Lily. Je me retourne vers lui, attendant ce qu'il a à me dire. Il cherche ses mots, je me rapproche de lui, il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, car lorsqu'il redescend sur terre, il sursaute. Je suis désormais si près de lui que je peux presque le toucher, il me suffit de tendre la main. Il se mord la lèvre, il a l'air de mener un combat intérieur. Je parcours les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent, nos corps se touchent. D'ailleurs, le mien a pris feu au contact de mon partenaire. Il n'ose pas bouger, moi non plus de peur de rompre ce contact.

-Dis-moi James… Tu ne me trouvais pas si nulle que ça avant, pourquoi ça a changé ? Il déglutit, notre proximité à l'air de le déconcentrer.

-Tu n'es pas nulle Lily. Ni horrible, ni quoique ce soit d'autre de péjoratif. Tu es merveilleuse, gentille, belle, drôle, intelligente, sensible, douée…

-Mais ? Je l'attendais le mais, ce fameux mais qui après le plus beau des discours, comme celui qu'il vient de faire et qui fait battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure, peut te faire mal, très mal…

-Il n'y a pas de mais Lily. Il essaye de se dérober, de reculer, mais je le prends par le bras pour l'obliger à rester. Je frissonne à ce contact.

-Je ne comprends pas… «C'est vrai, je suis totalement paumée ! »

-Ah tu ne comprends pas ? Il ricane, je le laisse finir et il ajoute :-Lily, une fille comme toi, on ne peut pas être ami avec elle.

Je sens mon cœur se déchirer au fond de moi, j'allais partir quand il me retient pour me dire :

-On ne peut qu'en tomber amoureux.

Je reste interdite et j'analyse ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il… Amoureux… Moi… Je dois avoir l'air ridicule parce qu'il s'en va avant que je ne dise quoique ce soit ! Je ne le laisserai pas partir, pas cette fois !

Je cours après lui et lui barre la route, je vois qu'il est triste, je vais pour parler mais il me devance :

-Je ne peux pas être ton ami Lily, je demanderai toujours plus… N'insiste pas, ça fait suffisamment mal comme ça.

-James, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire d'accord ? Il hoche tristement la tête pour dire oui. Tu es incroyablement beau, intelligent, sportif, drôle, loyal, courageux… Et j'en passe !

-Mais ? Il redoutait ce mais lui aussi, je me permis un sourire.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, aucune fille saine d'esprit ne pourrait ne pas tomber amoureuse d'un homme tel que toi. Il me sourit et me dit :

-Es-tu saine d'esprit ? C'était une question stupide, mais je savais qu'il était heureux juste par cette simple phrase.

-C'est ce que mon psy m'a dit la dernière fois. Il se mit à rire, merlin, j'adore son rire… Il se rapproche de moi et me dit avant de m'embrasser : -Tu es incroyable Lily Evans !

Ce baiser… Merlin !!!!!!!! Je sentis qu'il y mettait tous ses sentiments, c'était si bon… Ce fut moi qui interrompis le baiser. Il était un peu gêné de la situation mais je le rassure en reposant mes lèvres sur les siennes, si douces et si sucrées. Cet homme est un apollon et en plus il embrasse comme un dieu !

On se sépare au bout d'un moment d'infinie tendresse, je ne le pensais pas si doux. Je suis heureuse, on sort enfin ensemble, enfin, j'espère. Et comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées il me demande :

-Lily Evans, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma petite-amie ? J'ai bien envie de lui dire non, juste pour voir sa tête, mais non, je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point !

-Oui, James Potter ! J'accepte avec un immense plaisir ! Et nos lèvres se scellèrent encore une fois… Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller au lit. C'est dur de me séparer de lui… On est si bien tous les deux… Et dire que quelques heures plus tôt, je pensais qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi, et maintenant ça me parait totalement évident !

Je l'aime et il m'aime. Je me rappelle de ma chanson, finalement, ce sera celle-là ! Et on gagnera ce concours ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse ! Par Merlin, comment je vais faire pour arriver à m'endormir maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il pense à moi ? Rah, ça y est je commence à me comporter comme une fille… bah amoureuse, en même temps je le suis, donc c'est normal! Bon, il faut que je dorme, comme ça demain arrivera plus vite et donc je le verrai plus vite. Par Merlin, je deviens folle…

Voilà !!!!! C'est fini ! Enfin, ce chapitre seulement ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà, alors à la demande de toi tout seul, (mdr j'adore cette phrase !) voici le 6ème chapitre ! On l'applaudit bien fort ! Alors, persos à JK Rowling ! Voilà bonne lecture à tous ! (mdr j'allais mettre bonne chance, je suis vraiment fatiguée moi ! :p)

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

PDV de Briana :

Je la déteste !! Vous savez de qui je veux parler ! Et voilà que depuis deux jours elle se pavane au bras de MON James ! Pfff, pathétique, je lui donne une semaine ! Mais en attendant, ils sont les favoris du concours, ce qui ne m'arrange pas ! J'ai cru remarquer qu'Evans mettait toutes ses chansons dans un calepin, il me suffit de le prendre, de piquer une chanson qui parait bonne et de la chanter à la demi-finale ! Et à nous la 1ère place ! J'ai chargé Mickael de le faire, j'espère qu'il saura se débrouiller, il est tellement crétin dans son genre, à croire que j'ai hérité de toutes les qualités ! Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais il faut que j'aille voir McGonagall pour lui demander de déplacer le concours… J'ai eu une idée machiavélique hier soir ! Je vais m'arranger pour que la demi-finale tombe en même temps que la finale de Quidditch qui oppose Serpentard et Gryffondor ! Et comme je le connais James choisira le Quidditch avec un peu de chance, ils vont se disputer, et paf la rupture ! Et Evans se retrouvera seule sur scène en train de balbutier pendant que le public la hue, et lui laisse des tomates pourries !

Tandis que je rêvais de ma vengeance je vois mon frère revenir avec le carnet de la mocheté. Je l'ouvre sans lui dire merci, et puis quoi encore ? Je le parcours, une chanson attire mon attention. You are the music in me. Mickael me regarde attendant que je dise quelque chose. Je souri sournoisement, oui je sais le faire, avant de lui dire :

-On va prendre celle-là. Et on va gagner ce concours ! Va faire les arrangements nécessaires pendant que je vais choisir nos tenues ! A tout à l'heure.

Pdv de Lily :

-Maya, tu n'aurais pas vu mon carnet bleu ? Je le cherche partout mais il n'est nulle part !

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir. Allez, il faut descendre, ton chéri va nous attendre ! Je lui sourie, comme je le fais à chaque fois qu'elle mentionne James et à chaque fois elle s'en amuse.

-C'est beauuuuuuu l'amooouuuurrrr !! Je rigole, elle me fait trop rire avec sa tête.

-Et oui, franchement je me sens plus épanouie avec lui. Tu crois que lui et moi… Enfin, tu crois que ça va durer ?

-Tu te prends trop la tête ma Lily, profite du présent ! Vous êtes tellement mimis tous les deux ! Surtout prenez votre temps. C'est important.

Je pouffe de rire, elle a un air de prof qui fait la morale ! On arrive devant les maraudeurs, tout de suite, je retrouve ma place dans les bras de James. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras fort, il sait comment faire pour me relaxer.

-Ca va ma belle ? J'allais lui dire oui, jusqu'à ce que l'épisode du calepin me revienne en mémoire.

-Je ne retrouve pas mon carnet à chansons. J'espère que je vais le retrouver assez vite…

-Bizarre… Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu le mettais toujours au même endroit ?

-Si… Mais hier soir, enfin j'avais un peu l'esprit ailleurs… et je l'ai peut être posé autre part.

-Ah oui ? Tu avais l'esprit ailleurs ? Où exactement petite Lily ? Dit Sirius un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je sentis mon visage chauffer, je rougissais et Sirius fut content de l'effet de sa question sur moi tandis que James prenait un coussin et lui envoyait dessus.

-Laisse-la tranquille sac à puce ! Sirius éclata de rire et nous laissa seuls.

-Donc pas de répétitions ce soir ? Il me suppliait de ses yeux de chiens battus.

-Pourquoi ? C'est une torture ?! Pourtant hier, on a passé un moment plutôt agréable.

-Oh, oui, très agréable, mais nous n'avons pas fait que chanter…

-Disons que ce n'était pas facile de jouer pendant que quelqu'un vous embrasse dans le cou.

-Tu ne vas pas dire que ça t'a déplu !? En tout cas, je suis prêt à recommencer si à chaque fois tu m'embrasses comme hier…

Je rougis de nouveau, il faut dire qu'hier ça a été plutôt… hot ! J'avais fini le chemisier entre-ouvert allongée sur le piano, James au-dessus de moi continuant de m'embrasser, tout en me caressant. On avait du arrêter là, parce qu'il ne se sentait plus capable de s'arrêter après. Je l'avais remercié muettement, je n'avais pas envie que ça se passe de cette façon, même si c'est le fantasme de certaines !

-Je suis sur que tu retrouveras vite ton carnet, et on gagnera ce concours ok ?

Je sursaute sortant de mes pensées en hochant la tête. On reste blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment, soudain on entend l'estomac de James faire un bruit qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Manger !

On se dirige donc vers les cuisines, passage que les maraudeurs connaissent bien ! En revenant on entend de la musique, ca bouge pas mal, j'aime bien, on s'arrête devant la porte vitrée, on voit Briana et son frère chanté c'est alors que je reconnais ma mélodie modifiée ! C'est ma chanson ! Ce sont mes paroles qu'elle chante ! La chanson que James avait chantée avec moi. Je le regarde, il a compris lui aussi. Il entre avant que j'ai le temps de lui dire quelque chose. Il a l'air furieux, je n'aimerai pas être à la place de ces deux là !

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! Cette chanson n'est pas la vôtre !

-As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances Jamesie ?

Je rêve, il l'engueule et elle trouve le moyen de le draguer ! Sous mes yeux en plus ! Non contente de me voler mon carnet, ma chanson, la modifiée, elle veut mon petit ami ! Si c'est pas être gonflé ça !

-Ta gueule ! Comment oses-tu ?! Je n'ai jamais frappé une fille, mais il faut un début à tout !

Elle a pas l'air rassurée la petite pétasse. Qu'elle cruche ! Je suis énervée, ils m'ont volés une chanson qui à mes yeux était importante.

-Nous n'avons rien fait de mal ! Mickael a écrit cette chanson, et nous allons la chanter au concours ! Elle retourne près du piano où son frère se trouvait.

-Espèce de… Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur, cette chanson c'est moi qui l'ai écrite ! Et elle compte beaucoup pour moi !

-Dommage, maintenant allez vous-en, on doit répéter !

Je suis abasourdie, j'ai l'impression que je viens de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. James lui non plus n'a pas bougé.

-Viens Lily, on va aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour régler ça. Il tourne les talons, j'assimile ce qu'il vient de me dire et le suit.

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez !

-Non, mais un coup de véritaserum nous donnera raison. Et sur ces mots, je claque la porte derrière moi. Avec James on s'éloigne un peu, le temps de compter jusqu'à 10. Soudain on entend Taylor nous appeler.

-Tiens, c'est bon, voilà ton carnet de merde ! Et je ne vous dit pas bonne chance pour mardi !

Je sens James se raidir, pourquoi mardi ? Il avait posé la question à voix haute.

-Parce que c'est ce jour là qu'il faudra chanter pour la demi-finale voyons ! Oh, mais, il n'y a pas un match contre les serpents ce jour-là ? Qui plus est la finale ? Oh… Quel dommage… Tant pis, deux concurrents en moins, c'est déjà ça !

Je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines, je la hais, c'est maintenant clair et définitif, j'ai envie de me jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler mais déjà elle tourne les talons, nous laissant seuls James et moi. Je regarde mon carnet que je tenais toujours dans mes mains, à quoi bon puisqu'il ne chantera pas…

-Lily…

Mais je ne veux pas l'écouter, pas maintenant, ça faisait beaucoup de choses à assimilées en si peu de temps…

-Désolé James, je vais aller me reposer, je suis fatiguée. Je tente un sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Il me raccompagne sans un mot jusqu'à ma chambre, me fais un bisou sur le front pour me dire bonne nuit et je le quitta pour aller m'effondrer sur mon lit.

PDV de James :

Merde ! Pourquoi a-t'il fallut que se soit ce jour là ?

Et Lily… J'ai vu la peine qu'elle avait, ses yeux sont comme le miroir de son âme, je vois ce qu'elle ressent, et là j'y ai vu une profonde déception, elle s'est donné tellement de mal !

Mais je suis le capitaine de l'équipe ! Et même si ce concours est important pour moi, le Quidditch l'est d'autant plus ! Lily… Je sens qu'elle va penser que je ne veux pas chanter avec elle, j'ai peur qu'elle pense que je ne tiens pas à elle. Et elle aurait toutes les raisons de penser ça. Si je choisis le chant, ça montre que je tiens vraiment à elle dans un sens. Mais mes amis, je ne peux pas les laisser tomber pour aller pousser la chansonnette !

Que faire ?...

Oh, Lily je t'aime plus que tout, mais, tant pis, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, il faut que je joue ce match !

* * *

Voilà, c'est court, mais comme ça je vous laisse dans l'attente ! mouahahaha sadique que je suis !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Chapitre 7 bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !! Ca fait super zizir !!! Bon voilà la suite que vous attendez tous ! mais est-ce qu'ils vont faire le concours ? Ou pas… lool c'est ce que nous allons découvrir ^^. Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

-Lily, allez lève toi, tu veux être en retard en cours ou quoi ?

Je ne réponds pas, maugréant sous ma couette des insultes à ma tortureuse de meilleure amie.

-D'habitude c'est toi qui nous lève ! Y a un souci ?

Je ne réponds toujours pas mais les larmes commencent à monter, comment lu expliquer que je suis déçue que James ne puisse pas faire le concours, je ne veux plus le faire non plus, sans lui ce n'est pas pareil. On ne s'est pas revu beaucoup depuis que l'on a appris la nouvelle, on est lundi, demain c'est le grand jour… Je ne veux pas lui reprocher de choisir le Quidditch, après tout, c'est le capitaine ! Et je sais à quel point ça lui tient à cœur… En attendant je ressemble à un zombie, et si je me lève pas je risque une heure de colle pour mon retard. Saleté de prof !

On se prépare vite fait avec les filles, on descend très vite les marches, d'ailleurs Gaby a faillit se ramasser ! Elle réussit à m'arracher un sourire, faut dire que c'est rare en ce moment. Sans grande surprise, James m'attendait. Il le faisait tous les matins, et c'était devenu une habitude. J'essaye de lui sourire, mais mes lèvres sont comme bloquées par la déception. Il l'a remarqué et me regarde d'un air triste.

-Lily, il faut qu'on parle de demain, tu ne crois pas ?

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, en plus on va être en retard. Et là, avec les filles on se met à courir vers la salle de cours. On a même pas eu le temps de manger. Je ressens un pincement au cœur, je ne veux pas parler de demain, je veux oublier ce jour et passer directement à mercredi !

James arrive en retard dans la salle, il a une retenue pour jeudi soir. Super, sa journée commence bien ! Et dire que ça aurait pu être moi, on a bien fait de se dépêcher, malheureusement, il s'assoit pas loin de moi et me dit :

-Tu ne pourras pas éviter le sujet indéfiniment Lys… Attend-moi après le cours d'accord ?

Je n'ai plus le choix, j'hoche la tête, de toute façon, maintenant ou à un autre moment, il fallait que ça arrive !

Le cours ne fut pas particulièrement passionnant, mais je n'étais pas pressée de parler à mon petit-ami. Je ne veux pas entendre qu'il préfère son sport à moi… C'est égoïste peut être mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens. James est à la porte dans une position, je dois l'avouer, assez décontracté qui ne va pas avec la situation.

Il m'emmène dans une salle à côté pour parler tranquillement.

-Déjà, bonjour.

Et là, il m'embrasse, merlin, il m'a manqué ! Je suis une grosse accro !! Il quitte mes lèvres et j'arrive par je ne sais quel miracle à dire.

-Bonjour. Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Oula, genre fais l'idiote, y a pas mieux ! Non mais franchement, c'est moi ça ?!

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Lily ! Demain, je ne peux pas chanter avec toi…

-Je sais, tu ne m'apprends rien ! Je soupire tristement mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir fini.

-Je vais m'arranger pour que le concours soit repoussé. Il avait un air sérieux comme si ce qu'il me disait était capital.

Je le regarde surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais retarder le concours !

-Une blague made in maraudeur, rien de bien méchant, mais suffisant pour que je puisse jouer et chanter avec toi.

J'ai presque les larmes aux yeux, je me jette dans ses bras sans réfléchir. Ce mec est génial !

Il me serre dans ses bras très fort, riant en voyant ma réaction, et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, il répond avec ferveur à mon baiser, tout en commençant à me caresser à travers ma chemise, je frissonne, je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Il sait quoi faire pour me rendre folle…

On finit par se séparer au bout de longues minutes, à bout de souffle, ma tête contre son torse, et sa main caressant mes cheveux.

-Je ne te laisserai pas tomber ma belle, jamais !

Je le regarde tendrement, j'ai vraiment trouvé le prince charmant !

-On se voit ce soir ? Pour répéter ?!

-Euh, non désolé Lys, je ne pourrais pas ce soir, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on repousse ça à demain matin ?

-Euh, oui, mais quand demain matin ? Et tu vas faire quoi ? Quidditch ?

Il hoche la tête pour dire oui, mais je vois que je l'ennuie avec mes questions. Il a l'air embêté.

-Demain vers 10h, tu as une pause non ? Alors, on peut faire ça à ce moment-là.

-Euh, oui d'accord, si ça t'arrange. Il m'embrasse sur le front et me dit qu'il doit rejoindre les garçons. Il s'en va en m'embrassant vite fait et je me retrouve seule, avec moi-même…

Pourquoi faire du Quidditch ce soir ? Il m'avait dit qu'il était au point niveau stratégie, peut-être qu'il veut juste déstresser après tout, demain après midi c'est la grande finale ! Il a beaucoup de pression sur les épaules.

Je sors en ne pensant plus à ce sujet, Maya était encore en train de se disputer avec son petit-ami du moment.

-Et bien, voilà, tu as gagné, je te quitte ! Je vois les yeux du garçon s'écarquillés et il finit par éclater en larmes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, Maya se tourne vers moi et me rejoint.

-Technique numéro 7 ?

-Presque, c'était la 8 ! On rigole encore plus. Maya avait mis au point des techniques de « largages », quand les mecs sont très lourds et bien Maya trouve une situation pour rompre, et en général ça marche, je me souviens même qu'un mec était venu s'excuser alors qu'il n'avait rien fait du tout ! Maya avait du le pardonner et retourner avec pour le quitter le surlendemain d'une autre manière : la technique du « C'est pas toi, c'est moi ». Il lui avait même dit, tu as raison, je mérite mieux.

Je crois qu'avec Gaby on avait jamais été plus pliées qu'à ce moment là !

Je croise le regard de James qui est un peu plus loin en train d'écouter Remus, enfin faire semblant de l'écouter car ça doit bien faire 5 minutes qu'on se fixe avec un sourire, et Remus doit le frapper pour qu'il revienne sur terre. Je pouffe, j'adore ses amis, surtout Sirius, il me fait beaucoup rire, surtout quand ça ne va pas fort, il est comme mon grand frère.

-Tiens, regarde qui voilà ! Je me retourne pour voir qui me parle même si je connais cette voix aigue et insupportable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Taylor ?

Elle se met à glousser comme une poule et j'attends qu'elle ait finie pour qu'elle veuille bien daigner me répondre :

-Prête à perdre ? Enfin, a déclaré forfait ! Dommage, j'aurai voulu vous écraser sur scène !

-Tu rêves, on arrivera à participer, ne t'en fais pas pour nous ! Préoccupes toi de pouvoir chanter !

Je me retourne, James était derrière moi, il parlait sèchement, et je sentais la colère arrivée dans sa voix.

-Jamesie, sérieusement, tu pourrais participer au concours avec moi ! On gagnerait à tous les coups ! Tout le monde sait que si Evans est arrivé en demi-finale c'est juste parce que tu as chanté avec elle !

James ricane tandis que Maya prend ma défense.

-Tu es trop conne ! Je me demande ce qui me retient de te défigurer espèce de poupée barbie !

-Ecoute la prostituée, je ne t'ai pas causé ok ? Tu risques de me salir !

La gifle est partie, pas de Maya, pas de James, mais de moi ! Direct dans sa tête !

-Tu insultes encore une fois ma meilleure amie, je te jure que tu souffriras plus qu'une simple gifle ! Tu peux t'en prendre à moi, mais pas à ceux que j'aime ok ? On se reverra sur scène.

Je tourne les talons suivie de Maya et de James, mais avant de me suivre il lança :

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, foi de Cornedrue, tu vas souffrir pour avoir osé à t'en prendre à celle que j'aime !

Je me retourne de surprise, ça me faisait toujours bizarre d'entendre qu'il m'aime. Ca me donne toujours ce retournement au ventre. Il me rejoint et lorsqu'il me regarde dans les yeux, et sa colère semble s'envoler. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse avec une extrême tendresse.

-James… Je me détache un peu de lui. – Je sais qu'on a jamais parlé de ça, mais, enfin, je voulais savoir ce qu'il va advenir de nous après Poudlard ?

Il se raidit, et me regarde surpris.

-Tu veux en parler ici ? Maintenant ? En plein milieu du couloir ?

-Je ne sais pas, vu que je ne te verrai pas ce soir, j'aurai voulu en parler…

-Ecoute, on peut en parler demain si tu veux ? Les gars vont m'attendre.

-D'accord. Il s'en va en m'embrassant sur le front. Maya est à côté de moi et me regarde songeuse.

-C'est bizarre tu ne crois pas ? Il a pas l'air de vouloir parler de futur avec toi. Ce n'est pas bon signe…

-Ecoute, je verrai bien, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas l'effrayer non plus, ah, je me sens nulle de lui avoir posé cette question.

-Non si ça te triturait tu as bien fait ! Si il fuit alors c'est que ce n'était pas le bon, même si en vous regardant on ne doute pas de votre amour ! C'est pour ça que ça m'étonnes qu'il ne veuille pas en parler…

Vous ne vous voyez pas ce soir ?

-Non, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il avait même l'air gêné d'en parler, je lui ai posé des questions mais je n'ai eu qu'un hochement de tête… Tu crois que je devrais m'inquiéter ?

Elle semble pensive, ça doit être en surchauffe dans sa tête !

-J'ai bien envie d'aller voir ce qu'il trafique… Tu es avec moi ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants, j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal s'il nous découvre… Je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne nous surprenne pas. Finalement je lui réponds :

-Oui, ce soir on se cache dans la salle commune et on le suivra.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite très très bientôt !!

Lilieve01.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà, j'ai écrit le 8ème alors je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps !!! Continuez de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

-Doucement Maya, tu veux réveiller tout le monde ou quoi ?!

-J'y peux rien, j'ai chopé la crève, en même temps c'est normal vu que ça fait deux heures qu'on est là et que James ne s'est toujours pas pointé !

Je roule des yeux, elle se plaint depuis les deux heures justement, et je commence à me demander si c'est une bonne idée de continuer ce plan « espionnage »… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus, on entend des bruits de pas descendant les escaliers des garçons.

-Tu viens Sirius ?! Il va nous attendre ! Je n'aime pas le laisser seul trop longtemps !

Je frissonne, je reconnais la voix de James, mais je ne le vois pas.

-Je ne trouve pas la carte ! J'ai peur qu'on se fasse choper !

Et là sous mes yeux, James apparait, il tenait à la main une cape. Je retiens de pousser un cri de surprise : une cape d'invisibilité ! Ca expliquait pas mal de choses !

-J'ai la cape on ne craint rien !

Je le sens énervé, un peu comme avec Taylor ce matin.

-Je te sens tendu Cornedrue. Y a un problème ?

Je retiens mon souffle, peut-être que j'en saurai un peu plus sur ce qu'il ressent.

-C'est à propos de Lily…

Je me raidis, j'ai peur de ce qui va suivre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On va régler le problème pour le concours t'en fais pas !

-Ca n'a rien à voir… En fait, ce matin, elle m'a demandé si on continuerait d'être ensemble après Poudlard…

-Oh… Ca devient sérieux… Ca te dérange ?

James se passe la main sur la nuque comme il le fait à chaque fois qu'il est gêné.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser… Les examens approche et je ne sais pas où je ferai mes études, elle non plus, enfin je ne pense pas… Enfin, bref, on sera peut-être séparé et… Je ne veux pas y penser, ça fait trop mal…

-Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ?

Je me redresse par reflexe, je redoute la réponse…

-Comme un fou… Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle… Tu sais, tu me connais, en général je… enfin les filles et moi c'est...

-Dès le deuxième jour ? Oui, je sais. Je vois Sirius sourire de toutes ses dents devant l'air gêné de mon petit-ami.

-Avec Lily, j'ai envie de prendre mon temps, qu'on se découvre, je ne veux pas la brusquer…

-T'as déjà eu envie d'elle ?

Je me mets à rougir, lors de l'épisode du piano, j'avais senti une bosse dans son pantalon…

-Plusieurs fois… Si ce n'est pas à chaque fois qu'on se caresse !

-A ce point ? Ricana Sirius. –Mec, t'es vraiment accro à cette fille !

-Si tu savais… Bon, c'est bon l'interrogatoire est fini ? On peut aller rejoindre Remus maintenant ?

-Avoue que ça t'as fait du bien de parler avec ton frère !

-Je suis content que tu sois là. Mais, je ne sais pas quoi dire à Lily demain, tu sais à propos de nous…

-Dis-lui ce que tu viens de me dire ! Elle sera surement ravie de te rassuré. Je le vois faire un clin d'œil pendant que James rigole silencieusement.

Une fois les garçons sortis, on sort de notre cachette. Maya me fixe pendant quelques instants, je me sens rougir, après tout mon petit-ami venait d'avouer devant nous qu'il avait envie de moi, et ce, assez souvent apparemment !

-Sans commentaires ! Je lui lance toujours les joues rouges, mais son sourire parlait pour elle.

On arrive à les suivre en écoutant leurs bruits de pas sur le sol, ils nous conduisent directement dans le parc. Là, on arrive plus à les entendre avec l'herbe, on est obligés de se mettre à découvert. Maya me frappe sur le bras puis m'indique la direction su Saule Cogneur. Mon sang se glace, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire là ? Ils veulent se blesser ou quoi ? On se rapproche prudemment, et là, avec surprise le Saule se fige, laissant les deux garçons rentrés dans un trou dans le tronc.

-Ca alors. J'hoche la tête pour dire à Maya que je suis d'accord avec elle.

-A ton avis, ils vont y rester toute la nuit ? Parce qu'il fait pas chaud… On s'assoit en attendant ?

-Oui, attendons une demi-heure, on partira ensuite… Mais je pense que demain James et moi on va avoir une petite conversation…

Elle hoche la tête et s'assoit par terre, je m'assois à côté d'elle, et on attend, sans bouger, se serrant l'une contre l'autre, meurtrie par le froid.

Soudain, un bruit sourd vient vers nous. On se décolle un peu, prêtes à se lever pour faire face aux garçons. Mais ce que l'on vit nous glaça le sang ! Un loup-garou !

-COURS ! C'est Maya qui vient de parler, mais je reconnais à peine sa voix, déformée par la panique.

Je me lève le plus vite possible, et sans savoir où je vais je me mets à courir à perdre haleine. Je sens Maya qui se dirige vers le château tandis que mes jambes me portent vers la forêt interdite.

Soudain, ma cheville loupe un mouvement et je m'effondre sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Le loup-garou est derrière moi, je l'entends, je ferme les yeux, attendant la morsure. Mais rien ne vint, à la place j'entends un aboiement, et un bruit animal. J'ouvre les yeux, je vois un cerf entre le loup-garou et moi, en train de fendre l'air avec ses sabots. Le loup me regarde férocement, ses yeux ! Ce sont les mêmes que ceux de Remus ! Le chien m'attrape par la cheville, je pousse un hurlement, je souffre, je crois que je me la suis foulée ! Je me débats mais le chien ne veux pas me lâcher, il m'éloigne du loup et de la forêt. Il me lâche au bout d'un moment, je mets par reflexe ma main sur ma cheville.

Soudain, devant mes yeux, le chien se transforma en… Sirius ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise. Sirius mit sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler.

-Chut ! Lily, je t'en prie tais-toi, au moins jusqu'à ce que Remus soit hors d'état de nuire.

-Vous êtes totalement fous ! Etre en compagnie d'un loup-garou lors de la pleine lune ! Il faut être suicidaire !

-On ne craint rien sous nos formes d'animagus ! Par contre, vous, vous auriez pu y rester !

-Attends… Qui ça « On » ?

-Moi et Sirius ! Je me retourne, je vois James, il a l'air épuisé, il est griffé de partout, ses vêtements ne sont plus que des lambeaux. Je vais pour me lever, mais j'ai oublié ma cheville, dès que je me pose dessus, je pousse un hurlement de douleur et je me sens tomber. J'attendais que mon corps touche le sol, mais celui-ci n'arriva pas. J'ouvre les yeux, James me tenait, il a l'air furieux.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ? Je t'ai dit que ce soir je ne pouvais pas être avec toi, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Le ton monte et malgré moi, avec la peur que je viens de subir, toutes les découvertes, je veux tout lâcher, malheureusement c'est sur l'homme que j'aime… Mais je ne suis plus capable de penser, je tremble de peur, de nervosité, de froid et de colère contre moi.

-Tu faisais tant de mystères, je pensais…

-Tu pensais quoi ?! Hein ?! Que je te trompais ?! Que j'avais un lourd secret à garder ?! REPONDS BON SANG ! Il me prend par le bras et me secoue, mes larmes commencent à couler. J'entends Sirius qui essaye de s'interposer.

-JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR TU ENTENDS ?! JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN AVOIR A FAIRE AVEC TOI ! ET SI TU DIS A QUICONQUE CE QUE TU AS VU CE SOIR JE TE JURE QUE TU EN PAYERAS LES CONSEQUENCES !

Il me relâche, je suis sonnée par ses paroles, je cours tant que je peux avec ma cheville foulée jusqu'au château, mes larmes me brouillent la vue, j'ai du mal à voir où je vais, je me cogne au mur, j'ai des sanglots qui meurent dans ma gorge, je vais ameuter tous les professeurs, mais je m'en fiche. J'ai tellement mal, pas physiquement, je ne sens presque plus ma cheville qui a doublé de volume, mon cœur me fait un mal de chien… J'ai l'impression de saigner à l'intérieur de moi, et que ce flot ne peux pas s'arrêter. Maya est là, elle tremble, elle me prend dans ses bras, mais je ne l'entends presque pas, je pleure, je lui dis ce que James m'a jeté au visage, de ma vie, je ne crois pas avoir eu aussi mal…

Elle me caresse les cheveux, elle me dit que c'est de sa faute, elle avait eu l'idée, mais au fond de moi, je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse, je l'ai voulu, j'ai trahi James, je l'ai blessé… Je m'endors d'épuisement dans ses bras à force d'avoir pleurer.

Pdv de James :

Comment j'ai pu lui dire ça ? Mais, j'ai eu si peur pour elle… Quand je l'ai vu sur le sol, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre ! Je lui en veux de m'avoir suivi, je sais que j'aurai surement fait ça aussi si j'avais été à sa place, la curiosité l'aurait emportée… Mais je me sens blessé dans le fait qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance… Non, je me trouve des excuses, je m'en veux de m'être fait avoir comme un débutant ! On a toujours fait attention, et là, ce soir-là, il a fallut que les filles viennent !

Sirius a réussi à me calmer, mais trop tard, le mal était déjà fait… Je l'ai blessée, elle pleurait et je l'ai encore enfoncée ! Je me hais, au fond de moi j'ai mal… Je lui avais dit que jamais je ne l'abandonnerai, et là c'est moi qui la jette !

Je me tourne vers Sirius qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis que Lily est partie. Je vais pour parler mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge…

-Ne parle pas James, tu n'en es pas capable pour le moment. Tu as trop d'émotions pour le moment, le cri que tu as poussé avant de rentrer n'a pas suffit. Tu l'aimes, je le sais, tout va s'arranger j'en suis sur. On a eu beaucoup d'émotions, il est temps d'aller dormir !

Sirius a raison, demain est un autre jour… Oh, Lily, pardonne moi je t'en supplie…

* * *

Voilààààà, lol, je suis méchanteuh !!! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!!!!

Lilieve01.


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà, la suite arrive !! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews, c'est gratuit !!! lol

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

PDV James :

Je soupire pour la énième fois tout en la regardant pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie.

Elle est pâle, elle ne prend pas de notes comme elle le fait d'habitude, on dirait qu'elle est ailleurs… Je n'arrête pas de me demander si je dois aller lui parler, ou la laisser tranquille…

Il faut que je lui parle, le concours est cette après midi ainsi que le match. Il faut qu'on retarde le concours avec Sirius, Remus étant encore trop faible. J'ai du l'assommer hier soir, il s'est réveillé avec un mal de crâne, mais il ne m'en a pas voulu, au contraire, j'ai cru qu'il allait me remercier !

Par contre quand je lui ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite avec Lily, il m'a à moitié foudroyé du regard.

-Elle venait de subir un traumatisme et toi tu l'engueules ?

-Je sais Lunard, mais je lui en voulais… Elles ont découvert notre secret, le tien, et je m'en veux…

-Crétin va ! Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu s'il avait fallut que tu lui avoues mon secret ! Si ça pouvait empêcher ce genre de scène, ça aurait été même avec plaisir !

-Je sais, mais, enfin, je pensais attendre de voir si c'était vraiment sérieux entre elle et moi. Ca ne fait même pas deux semaines qu'on est ensemble et elle veut qu'on fasse des projets !

-Et ? Ca veut dire qu'elle tient à toi non ?

-En plus, avait ajouté Sirius, ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'elle a dit. Elle t'a demandé si vous deux ca continuerai après Poudlard, ce n'est pas vraiment un projet c'était plus une question.

-Toi aussi tu te ligues contre moi ? Je m'étais énervé, je savais que j'avais agis comme un abruti, et eux ils m'enfonçaient.

-On essaye de comprendre les choses pour mieux t'aider James !

Je soupire, mes amis étaient vraiment géniaux, j'espère vraiment que cette histoire va s'arranger, elle me manque déjà alors qu'on s'est engueulé seulement hier soir !

-Monsieur Potter, si mon cours vous ennuie vous pouvez partir au lieu de pousser des soupirs toutes les dix secondes !

Je me relève sur ma chaise, j'avais zappé que j'étais en cours d'histoire. Je sourie et dit :

-Excusez-moi professeur. Ca ne se reproduira pas.

Le prof me regarde bizarrement, tous les élèves se sont retournés vers moi sauf Lily bien sur. Ils avaient l'air surpris par mon attitude, ça aurait été presque comique si je n'étais pas si triste.

Le cours continu, je décroche encore, comment peut-on ne pas s'endormir quand ce fantôme parle, et ce pendant deux heures de suite ?

Je vois Lily de dos, elle n'a pas l'air de suivre des masses non plus. Est-ce qu'elle me hait ? Surement, en tout cas, moi je haïrais la personne qui me traite de cette façon. Je me demande si elle veut toujours faire le concours ? Et si je la retrouverais ce soir dans la salle du piano ?

Ca y est le cours est fini, je la vois qui se lève, je ramasse mes affaires en vrac, et je la rattrape.

-Lily, attend, je… Enfin, il faut qu'on parle…

-Non ! Je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire, tu as été assez clair hier soir Potter.

Cette phrase me brise le cœur, en plus elle a utilisé mon nom de famille.

-J'étais en colère, je ne le pensais pas Lys, je regrette vraiment, mais j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi !

Elle semble se calmer, elle me regarde dans les yeux, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi.

-On en parlera ce soir, à la salle comme d'habitude ?

J'ai envie de hurler de joie, mais je me contente de lui dire un simple ok, à ce soir.

Et je la regarde partir, Sirius me rejoint et on retourne dans notre salle commune pour nous préparer pour le match.

PDV de Lily :

Je voulais qu'il fasse le premier pas, il l'a fait, mais je n'ai pas envie de le laisser se faire pardonner aussi facilement, il m'a vraiment blessée hier soir, et je lui en veux d'avoir fait ça.

En même temps, il m'a sauvé la vie, j'ai tendance à l'oublier, mais il s'est fait blessé physiquement pour m'éviter une mort atroce. D'ailleurs, j'avais pensé aller voir Remus, et lui dire que ça ne change rien pour moi, je l'adore tel qu'il est, et que je suis désolé de m'être mêlée de ce qui ne me regardait pas.

Je vais à l'infirmerie, et là arrivant devant le lit, j'ouvre le rideau, et je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir un cri de surprise, ça alors !

Devant moi, il y a Gaby et Remus en train de s'embrasser, enfin, ils s'embrassaient avant que je n'arrive !

-Désolé… Mais mon sourire jusqu'aux oreilles compromettait un peu mon désolé.

Gaby se rhabille vite fait, et essaye de remettre sa coiffure en ordre tout en me disant, ou plutôt suppliant :

-Ne dis rien à personne Lys, je t'en supplie !

-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes mimis tous les deux ! Ca explique pourquoi on t'a si peu vu ces derniers temps.

-Tu n'es pas fâchée ? Elle avait un air intimidée.

-Bien sur que non, pourquoi je serai fâchée ? Vous êtes vraiment mignons, et je suis très contente pour vous !

-Merci Lily ! Si tu savais comme ça me soulage !

Elle me prend dans ses bras, elle a toujours été réprimandé par ses décisions par ses parents, et je pense qu'elle avait besoin de savoir que j'étais de son côté.

-Je voulais te parler Remus, ça ne te dérange pas de me le laisser quelques minutes ?

Elle me sourie, hoche la tête, embrasse son petit ami et s'en va non sans s'être retournée plusieurs fois. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, elle est adorable en fille amoureuse.

Je me tourne vers Remus qui a troqué son sourire pour une mine inquiète.

-Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire… Je ne t'en veux pas Lys, beaucoup de gens préfèrent s'éloigner de moi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je ne voulais pas du tout te dire ça ! Au contraire, ça ne change rien pour moi, tu es quelqu'un de génial, et je ne vais pas arrêter de te voir sous prétexte que tu te transformes en loup une fois par mois ! Je t'adore Remus, et je venais m'excuser de m'être mêlée de ce qui ne me regardait pas ! Je me suis mise en danger, et enfin, je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises à cause de ce coup de tête.

Il me regarde avec un air ahuri, il voulait parler mais il refermait la bouche plusieurs fois.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quelque chose, mais bon, un monologue c'est pas trop top non plus.

Il se met à rire doucement, et me prend dans ses bras.

-Merci Lys, ça me touche beaucoup, vraiment.

Je me détache de lui, et il ajoute :

-Et pour les garçons ? Je veux dire, ça a du te choquer non ?

-Je dois t'avouer que j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Mais au fond, ce n'est pas surprenant, ils sont vraiment doués, et c'est touchant de voir à quel point ils tiennent à toi ! Ils sont dans l'illégalité la plus totale juste pour t'accompagner une fois par mois.

-Oui, je dois t'avouer que ça ne m'enchante pas, mais tu les connais, ils sont têtus comme des mules !

Je rigole avec lui, mais mon cœur a un pincement lorsque je repense à James, et Remus a du le voir car il pose sa main sur la mienne et me dit :

-Il s'en veut vraiment tu sais. Il t'aime comme un dingue, et je pense que le fait d'avoir faillit te perdre lui a fait perdre la tête.

Je sens les larmes montées, et j'hoche la tête pour dire que je comprenais.

-Pardonne-lui d'être idiot, mais aussi d'être tomber fou amoureux d'une fille qui se balade dans le parc une nuit de pleine lune !

Je me mords la lèvre, après tout il n'avait pas tort, c'était entièrement ma faute.

-Je sais que je suis responsable de ce qui est arrivé, et je m'en veux. Je le vois ce soir, il est venu me parler tout à l'heure.

Il acquiesce et je sens qu'il a envie de dormir.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer, tu en as grandement besoin.

Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue, et je sors de l'infirmerie où m'attend Gaby. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, elle est vraiment rigolote avec son air bête, mais l'amour ça rend fou.

-Alors, vous avez parlé de quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est entre les maraudeurs et moi. Et sur ces mots, on sort se promener dans le parc.

PDV de James, dans les vestiaires :

-Bon, c'est la finale ! On y est les gars, pardon, et les filles ! Ce match, c'est notre dernier match qu'on fait à Poudlard ! On doit tout donner ! C'est maintenant ou jamais.

On prend nos balais, et Sirius vient vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille :

-Je m'en suis occupé, avec ça, plus question que le concours se passe aujourd'hui. Je crois avoir entendu McGo dire à Taylor que ça se passerait la semaine prochaine.

J'hoche la tête, je suis content que ça se passe comme prévu, mais il faut que je reste concentrer.

On monte sur nos balais, et on entre sur le terrain. La musique commence, je vois le stress de mes coéquipiers, je n'hésite pas, il faut les encourager.

_James:  
Let's __go__team  
Gotta get it together  
Yeah, __pull__up and shoot__play__ tonight, __is__what we leave behind (That's right)  
We all come now to right now, it's up to us (Let's go)  
So where we're gonna be T-E-A-M team !  
Gotta work it out, turn it on (Come on !)__pain__, now shoot !_

_[Team:]  
Score !_

_[James:]  
Are you ready to win with me?_

_[Team:]  
Team team team (Yeah !)_

_[James:]  
Shoot it with the cross over  
Tell me, what are we here for ! (To win !)  
You know we're the best team_

_[Team:]  
Come on boys, come on boys, come on!_

_This is our last time to get it right  
This is our last chance to make it alright  
We gotta show what were all about (Team !)  
Work together ! (Go !)  
This is the last chance to make our mark (Shoot !)  
History will know who we are  
This is the last game so make it count it's  
Now or never !_

_[James:]  
Gotta get an inside down low  
_

_[Team:]  
Score ! (Defense !)_

_[James:]  
Gotta work it together!_

_[Team:]  
Gimme the ball...Gimme the ball...Gimme the ball ! (Fast break !)_

_[James:]  
Press play, get the ball in control  
Let it fly from downtown (Three more)  
Show them we can do it better (No way ! Go ! Go ! Go !)  
Come on boys !_

_[James:]  
The way we play tonight, is what we leave behind (That's right)  
We all come now to right now, it's up to us (Let's go)  
So where we're gonna be T-E-A-M team !  
Gotta work it out, turn it on (Come on !)_

_This is our last time to get it right  
This is our last chance to make it alright  
We gotta show what were all about (Team !)  
Work together ! (Go !)  
This is the last chance to make our mark (Shoot !)  
History will know who we are  
This is the last game so make it count it's  
Now or never !  
_

_(Public)  
You're number one  
Hey you're the champions  
Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go ! Team Go!__Yeah !_

_Yeah we're putting up a fight  
We never quit it ! What? Gonna win it ! What?  
Let me hear you say  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_This is our last time to get it right  
This is our last chance to make it alright  
We gotta show what were all about (Team !)  
Work together ! (Go !)  
This is the last chance to make our mark (Shoot !)  
History will know who we are  
This is the last game so make it count it's  
Now or never !_

Je vois le vif d'or, je fonce dessus, je suis au coude à coude avec Malefoy, il essaye de me faire rentrer dans un mur, mais je relève au dernier moment. Soudain, je sens quelque chose de chaud, je regarde ma robe de Quidditch, elle est tâchée de sang ! Ma blessure d'hier s'est rouverte ! Il faut que je me dépêche d'attraper le vif, sinon je risque de m'évanouir. Je le pousse un grand coup sur le côté, m'arrachant un cri de douleur à cause de ma blessure, mais il s'éloigne de la trajectoire, je me mets tout au bout du balai, et là je sens ma tête lourde, il ne faut pas que je tombe maintenant, toute l'équipe se donne à fond, il faut que j'attrape le vif. Sans réfléchir, je saute de mon balai pour refermer mes doigts sur la balle dorée. J'entends les cris, on a gagné ! Je me sens tomber, je perds connaissance, et juste avant de sombrer dans le noir total, je sens une main m'agrippée…

* * *

Voilà, alors la musique c'est Now or Never de HSM 3. J'ai enlevé quelques morceaux, notamment lorsque Gabriella chante aussi, et les Wildcats aussi.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Lilieve01.


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà la suite !! Alors, à qui appartient cette main ????

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

PDV de James :

J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai l'impression de m'être cogné dans un mur ! J'ouvre les yeux, j'essaye de m'habituer à la lumière, je vois flou, je cherche mes lunettes, mais à la place je rencontre un bras.

Un bras ?! Je regarde la personne en essayant de deviner qui c'est malgré ma mauvaise vue. Je reconnaitrai ces cheveux entre tous, mon cœur loupe un battement, elle s'est endormie à mon chevet, ça me touche, je suis sur qu'elle a du faire des pieds et des mains pour que Pomfresh la laisse rester. Je me décide à la réveillé après l'avoir observé dormir.

Elle s'étire un peu, et me regarde, elle a pleuré, beaucoup apparemment.

-James ! Tu es enfin réveillé !

Je lui souris, je la trouve si belle, et en plus elle s'inquiète pour moi.

-Ca fait longtemps que je suis ici ?

-2 jours. Et Gryffondor a remporté la coupe, grâce à toi et à ton inconscience !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, mais je ressens une douleur à la hanche, je fais une grimace.

-L'infirmière a réussi à stopper l'hémorragie. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais blessé ?

-Disons, que j'avais d'autres choses en tête. Comme m'excuser pour le mal que je t'ai fait…

-En tout cas, si tu veux retourner dans ton dortoir, quelqu'un doit te soigner une fois par jour, je me suis proposée, mais si tu ne veux pas, dis le.

Je ressens une bouffée de chaleur, je suis super content, comment peut-elle penser que je veux quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Je ne veux personne d'autre Lys… Pourquoi tu t'es proposée ?

-C'est entièrement ma faute si tu es là, je me sens redevable… Et ensuite, parce que je ne supporterais pas que tes groupies te touchent…

Elle se met à rougir. Je tends la main et lui caresse le visage. Elle relève la tête vers moi.

-Tu accepterais de pardonner à un abruti ?

-Oui, parce que je suis amoureuse de cet abruti.

Et sur ces mots, mes lèvres vont pour sceller les siennes, malheureusement Sirius choisit ce moment pour venir me voir.

-Oups, pardon !

-C'est rien Sirius, je vais aller manger, je vous laisse. Elle m'embrasse sur le front et s'en va.

Je tourne la tête vers Sirius en le foudroyant du regard. Il lève les mains comme pour se défendre.

- Désolé mon vieux, ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura d'autres occasions ! Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien, j'ai encore un peu mal quand je ris, mais ça va. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je suis tombé de haut ?

-Tu n'es pas tombé, enfin, tu tombais, mais Julia t'a rattrapé. Elle a vu ce que tu faisais et est venu à ton secours.

-Julia ? La batteuse ? Je suis ahuri, je sais que je lui plais, mais je ne l'ai jamais dragué parce que je ne veux pas mélanger les relations intimes et le Quidditch. Si jamais il y a rupture, je ne te dis pas l'ambiance dans l'équipe.

-Oui, tu peux la remercier, parce que vu ta perte de sang et la hauteur, tu n'aurais jamais survécu. Sinon, elle est venue te voir pendant ton « coma », elle m'a l'air très gentille.

-Tu insinues quoi Si' ? Je te connais tu le sais, tu ne peux rien me cacher.

-Eh bien, tu lui plais et j'avais pensé que vous deux enfin…

-Et Lily ?! Tu sais mes sentiments pour elle, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux me caser avec une autre !

-Disons qu'hier je l'ai trouvé très proche de Diggory… Je suis allé la voir pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait avec lui, elle m'a dit de me mêler de mes affaires, qu'il n'y avait rien, mais j'en doute…

Je sens mon sang se glacé. Elle venait de me dire qu'elle m'aimait, ce n'est pas possible… Elle m'a veillé à mon chevet quand même. Enfin, elle se sent juste redevable… J'ai un gout amer dans la bouche, j'ai presque envie de pleurer. Je sens la main de Sirius qui se pose sur mon épaule.

Il s'en va au bout de quelques minutes me laissant en train de réfléchir à la situation, il faut que j'en parle à Lily. Ce soir, je pense que ce sera le moment idéal.

PDV de Lily :

J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, il s'est réveillé ! Je suis si contente ! Maya arrive et s'assoit à côté de moi.

-Je viens de voir Diggory, il te cherche, il te veut quoi ?

Je pousse un soupir agacé, il ne me laissera donc jamais !

-C'est un boulet, il ne veut pas comprendre par la méthode douce, tant pis, je vais être méchante, je veux qu'il me lâche !

-Il veut sortir avec toi ?

-Oui, hier, il m'a collé toute la journée, alors au début, j'étais sympa parce qu'il m'a aidé en métamorphose, mais là, j'en ai marre !

Je me lève, il m'attend devant la salle commune. Je me plante devant lui prête à lui dire ces quatre vérités.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

-Salut Lily, dis moi, je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on aille faire un tour dans le parc tous les deux ?

-Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi Diggory ! Mets-toi ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toutes ! J'aime James ok ?

Je vais pour partir et là il me jette :

-Tu crois qu'il t'aime vraiment ?! Il restera avec toi une semaine encore tout au plus, et ensuite il te jettera comme toutes les autres ! Tu penses valoir mieux que ses exs ? Mais regarde toi, tu es loin d'être un canon ! En plus, tu es fille de moldus, je pense que Potter a juste voulu tester la différence entre les sangs-purs et les sangs de bourbe ! Tu dois être bonne au lit pour qu'il te garde aussi longtemps !

Il tourne les talons, j'allais répliquer, mais Sirius l'avait attrapé par le col et le plaquait contre le mur.

-Salop ! Je t'interdis de lui dire ça, t'entends ?! Et tu ne connais pas James, alors la prochaine fois que je t'entends dire un truc comme ça, prépare-toi à être le nouveau Rogue, compris ?

Diggory hocha la tête, Sirius le lâcha sans douceur, et le pouffsoufle s'enfuit.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Il s'est approché de moi, j'hoche la tête et il a l'air convaincu. Tu ne l'as pas cru sur James, ça me rassure. Tu sais, hier, quand je t'ai demandé ce qu'il y avait avec Diggory, j'ai cru que tu m'avais mentit… J'avoue que je me suis trompé, et j'en suis désolé.

Je lui souris pour le rassurer et lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas. Il ne faisait que défendre son frère, j'aurai fait pareil.

-Comment va James ?

-Il va mieux, heureusement que Julia était là, sinon je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé.

Mon cœur se serre, tout le monde sait que Julia est intéressée par James, il lui doit la vie, et elle va en profiter. Elle n'est pas méchante, mais je l'ai déjà entendu dire qu'elle ferait tout pour sortir avec James. C'était avant que James et moi nous nous rencontrions, et je dois bien avouer qu'il n'a plus regardé les filles depuis, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jalouse.

Sirius semble avoir remarqué mon trouble.

-Il t'aime vraiment tu sais ?

-Je sais Sirius, je l'aime aussi, mais on n'est plus ensemble techniquement, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, et de sortir avec qui il veut.

-Alors retournez ensemble ! Va le voir ce soir, je suis sur qu'il sera heureux de te voir. Il me fit un clin d'œil et me laissa seule.

Oui, il faut que je lui parle ce soir. Il faut qu'on discute aussi du concours, je ne veux pas lui dire qu'il s'est finalement déroulé hier… Je sais qu'il voulait vraiment le faire, et Sirius m'avait dit de participer quand même, mais j'étais trop stressée à propos de son état pour chanter quoique ce soit. Bien sur, Taylor s'était fait un plaisir de me dire qu'elle allait en finale. Je m'en fiche au fond, James va mieux, c'est tout ce qui compte. Vivement ce soir.

PDV de James : 

J'en ai marre de rester coincé dans ce lit ! J'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes ! J'ai envie d'aller voir Lily… Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller attendant que le sommeil vienne et fasse passer le temps plus vite. Soudain, je sens une odeur forte, je me relève, Briana était devant moi.

Je pousse un soupir avant de lui dire :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te dire que je suis désolé… Ca a du être dur pour toi…

-Oh. Je suis si surpris que c'est la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Tu sais, j'en ai vu d'autres.

-Oui, mais quand je pense au talent que tu as, c'est vraiment dommage.

-Quoi ? Non, mais je continuerai de jouer au Quidditch tu sais !

-Je ne parlais pas du Quidditch, mais du concours de chant !

Je la regarde bizarrement, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte. Voyant que je ne répondais rien, elle ajoute :

-On va en finale moi et mon frère, on est super content. J'aurai voulu te rencontrer pour la finale, mais bon, dans le coma c'est un peu dur de chanter.

Je suis bouche-bée, le concours avait eu lieu pendant mon coma… Mes pensées vont vers Lily, elle devait m'en vouloir, et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là.

-C'était quand exactement ? J'avais la bouche sèche, les mots avaient du mal à sortir.

-Oh, tu ne savais pas que c'était hier… Je pensais qu'Evans t'en aurait parlé… Enfin, encore désolé, tu étais un bon adversaire ! Ciao ciao !

Je n'arrive pas à y croire… J'ai rompu ma promesse… Pourquoi Lily ne me l'avait pas dit ? Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Il faut que je la voie…

Je me lève, mes jambes ont un petit peu de mal à me porter, mais j'arrive vite à reprendre un bon équilibre, et je me dirige vers la salle commune de ma maison.

Arrivé au bout de quelques minutes, je me sens un peu essoufflé, je m'arrête cinq minutes, et reprends mon souffle tranquillement.

-James ? Tu devrais être couché à l'infirmerie, tes blessures ne sont pas encore totalement guéries !

Je me retourne, c'est Remus qui vient de m'interpellé.

-Il faut que je parle à Lily.

Il met un bras sous mon épaule pour me porter, sa force de loup-garou lui permet amplement de porter un poids comme le mien.

-Ca ne pouvait pas attendre ? Tu as quoi de si important à lui dire ?

-A propos du concours…

Je sens Remus se raidir, il sait que je sais, il s'arrête et se remet à marcher vers la salle commune.

-Tu ne me ramènes pas à l'infirmerie ?

-Non, tu es trop têtu, tant que tu ne lui auras pas parlé tu ne tiendras pas en place !

-Tu me connais trop bien Lunard !

On passe le tableau et là je vois Maya qui lit seule.

-Maya, où est Lily ?

-James ? Mais, tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?!

-Je t'ai posé une question il me semble… Je ne voulais pas être désagréable, mais je voulais vraiment parler à Lily.

-Elle est dans la chambre, tu peux monter, on a levé le sort du toboggan.

-Merci, tu peux me laisser là Lunard, ça ira merci.

Je monte difficilement les marches, je toque à la porte, j'entends un « entrez », et j'actionne la poignée.

-JAMES ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu veux refaire une hémorragie ou quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour le concours ?

Je la vois se figer. Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui dise ça.

-James, j'avais des tas de choses à te dire d'abord… Et j'avais l'intention d'en parler au calme avec toi ce soir.

-Je sais que ce concours était important pour toi, je m'en veux vraiment…

-C'est aussi pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire, je savais que tu te sentirais coupable, alors que tu n'y es pour rien James.

-Mais… Elle pose un doigt sur ma bouche me coupant.

-Tu es bien plus important que n'importe quel concours à mes yeux. Je suis soulagée que tu ailles mieux, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

J'enlève son doigt, et garde sa main dans la mienne, je me rapproche d'elle, et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avec lenteur, comme pour qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de dire non, mais le non ne vint pas. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent, mes mains retrouvèrent leur place sur ses hanches les siennes autour de mon cou. Merlin ce que ça m'a manqué !

-Je t'aime Lily, plus que tout.

-Je t'aime aussi James. Ou devrais-je dire Cornedrue ?

Je me recule un peu surpris, c'est vrai qu'on avait pas abordé ce sujet.

-Tu as du être surprise… On s'assoit sur son lit sans lâcher nos mains.

-Oui, mais je trouve ça génial d'avoir fait ça pour Remus, vous avez mis combien de temps avant de réussir ?

Je suis content qu'elle me pose des questions sur ça, j'avais peur qu'elle me rejette puisque je suis dans l'illégalité la plus totale. Je risque Azkaban avec Sirius.

-Et bien, on a réussi notre première transformation en 5ème année. Et depuis on accompagne Remus durant les pleines lunes.

-Il se transforme où ?

-Dans la cabane hurlante, c'est là où mène le passage sous le saule cogneur.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle s'appelle hurlante ? C'est lui qu'on entend crier ?

-Exact. Des fois on sort ou on reste dans la cabane, mais on a souvent très peur qu'elle s'écroule quand Remus est déchainé.

Elle hoche la tête et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je lui caresse les cheveux doucement, je l'entends soupirer d'aise.

Elle relève la tête et se lève, je la regarde surpris, mais je la vois revenir avec une pommade. J'ai compris le message, j'enlève mon tee-shirt, et je m'allonge sur son lit.

Elle se met au-dessus de moi, et ouvre le pot.

-Pomfresh me l'a donné, elle se doutait que tu voudrais sortir assez vite. Ca risque d'être un peu froid.

Et avant que je dise un mot elle pose ses mains sur mon torse, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise, c'est gelé ! Elle se met à rire.

-Tu oses te moquer de moi ? Tu vas voir attend un peu !

-James, reste tranquille ! Je commence à la chatouiller, elle se plie en deux, elle m'a l'air très sensible aux chatouilles. Je me retrouve au-dessus d'elle, elle continu de rire, elle est si belle.

Elle se met à rougir, mince, j'ai parlé à voix haute ! Je commence à embrasser son cou, elle pousse un petit cri de surprise, puis finit par pousser un petit gémissement. Mes mains commencent à explorer ses hanches, les siennes parcourent mon torse. Je frémis, ses mains sont encore imprégnées de la pommade. Mes lèvres embrassent sa clavicule, puis je remonte sur ses lèvres. Mes mains remontent de ses hanches vers son cou, et effleurent par accident ses seins. Elle se colle encore plus à moi, elle a l'air d'apprécier ces caresses.

C'est vraiment un moment magique, j'adore être avec elle.

-James…

Je m'arrête, j'ai peur d'avoir été trop loin.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est de nouveau ensemble ?

Je me retiens de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Je la prends dans mes bras et je l'enlace très fort.

-Si tu veux toujours de moi, oui, j'aimerai qu'on se considère comme un couple.

Elle me sourit, merlin j'adore ce sourire. Elle m'embrasse et je réponds avec plaisir à son baiser.

Je prends ça pour un oui !

PDV de Briana:

Bon débarras ! Non mais vraiment, elle se prend pour qui la rouquine ?! Je suis la meilleure, et je chante bien mieux qu'elle ! Tiens voilà Julia.

-Salut, ça va ?

-Ca va super bien, depuis que j'ai sauvé la vie de James, tout le monde me remarque !

-Je vois… Dis, il te plait toujours autant ? J'ai un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, j'ai une idée.

-Euh, oui, mais il est avec Lily Evans, et à côté d'elle, je ne fais vraiment pas le poids !

-Tu es trop peu sure de toi Julia ! Ecoute, je vais faire en sorte pour que tu sortes avec lui d'accord ?

-Mais, il ne voudra jamais de moi…

-Tararatata, ce ne sont que des détails insignifiants ! Je te propose un marché, j'en ai marre d'Evans et toi tu veux James, j'ai un plan.

Je vois que Julia semble désormais intéressée, je vais pouvoir enfin me venger d'Evans, elle va regretter d'avoir croisé ma route !

* * *

Voilà, alors je sais ce que vous allez me dire, mais ils ne font pas le concours !! Vous verrez bien pour la suite, qui sait ?!

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir !!!!

Lilieve01.


	11. Chapter 11

Voici la suite !!! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Continuez comme ça et je continuerai moi aussi lol !!!!

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

PDV de Lily :

Je me réveille contre une masse chaude. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, James dort paisiblement à côté de moi. Je me souviens de la soirée d'hier soir, il était venu me voir pour me parler du concours, je pensais qu'on allait s'engueuler, mais non, on avait passé la soirée à se câliner et à s'embrasser. Je suis heureuse, on est de nouveaux ensembles, il n'est rien qu'à moi, et ça me rassure au fond.

Je me blottis contre lui pour avoir plus de chaleur, je le sens remuer, il passe un bras autour de ma taille. Il ne s'était rien passé hier soir, et il m'a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas d'attendre le temps qu'il me faudra. Il est adorable, et je suis totalement folle de lui.

Je sens un bisou dans ma nuque, je relève la tête, et nos regards se croisent.

-Bonjour toi ! Je souris, je l'embrasse, je ne peux plus me passer de ses lèvres.

-Bonjour… Bien dormi ? Il fait semblant de réfléchir avant de me dire :

-Hum, j'étais au paradis, je dormais avec un ange. Tu es si mignonne quand tu dors.

Je rougis, comme à chaque fois qu'il me fait un compliment.

-Les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait non ? Sirius voulait faire une fête puisque l'on n'a pas fêté la victoire de Gryffondor, et comme ça on fêtera ton rétablissement.

-Ainsi que notre réconciliation. Je l'embrasse sur le front et je vais pour aller m'habiller mais ses deux bras me tirent vers le lit. –Non restes, s'il te plait !

-Il faut qu'on se lève, tes amis doivent être impatients de te voir, et voudront surement profiter de toi un petit peu.

Il grogne un peu mais fini par me laisser partir, je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me préparer. Je ressors toute prête et je vois James en caleçon seulement.

Je détourne le regard quelques minutes plus tard, je le regardais fixement, je crois que je bavais ! Il a du s'en rendre compte parce qu'il s'est approché de moi pendant que je lui tournais le dos et me murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Il m'embrasse l'oreille et s'en va en riant pour continuer de s'habiller.

Je descends dans la salle commune, je croise les garçons qui attendaient James.

-Alors ? Pas trop de folies cette nuit les amoureux ? Je lui réponds en lui tirant la langue.

-Je viens de voir Dumbledore, il veut vous parler à toi et à James. Il m'a dit que c'était à propos du concours.

Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite aux paroles de Remus, j'essaye de ne pas trop me faire d'espoirs, c'est peut-être rien.

James finit par descendre, il fait une accolade à Sirius, je crois entendre celui-ci lui dire « tu m'as manqué vieux. » James lui rend un sourire, et ensemble on se rend vers le bureau du directeur.

-Ah, entrez, entrez, jeunes gens, asseyez vous. Nous dit le professeur Dumbledore.

On s'assoit attendant ce que le directeur avait à nous dire.

-Comme vous le savez, le concours a eu lieu il ya deux jours, mais vu l'état de monsieur Potter, vous n'avez pas pu y participer. Par conséquent, vous avez une chance de le faire cette après midi, le professeur McGonagall a accepté exceptionnellement de refaire une audition, les concurrents ont déjà été choisi, ils étaient censé être deux, mais il y aura peut-être une troisième équipe, donc pour la finale il faudra éliminer deux équipes au lieu d'une. Vous me suivez ?

-Ca veut dire… On va quand même chanter…

Je suis abasourdie, je regarde James à côté de moi, il a l'air ravi, moi je stress, on a pas assez répété !

-C'est exact miss Evans ! Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, votre professeur viendra vous chercher le moment venu. Bonne chance !

On sort tranquillement du bureau, mais une fois que la gargouille se referme, on crie de joie, je saute dans ses bras. Je suis vraiment contente, même si je ne sais pas ce qu'on chantera, on va chanter, lui et moi ! Je sens les bras de James me soulevée, il a l'air si heureux.

-On va gagner Lily, je te le promets, on gagnera ce concours, je tiendrai ma promesse jusqu'au bout !

-Il faut qu'on aille répéter James !

-Allons-y alors ! Mais, à une condition…

-Laquelle ?

-On s'amuse avant tout ! Viens, on va chanter dehors !

-QUOI ?! Mais…

-Y a pas de mais ! Allez viens. On va voler un peu juste nous deux, je suis sur que ça nous fera du bien avant le stress.

Je ne réplique pas, il a dans le regard une lueur qui me fascine. C'est un passionné et je suis touchée qu'il veuille partager ça avec moi. Je prends la main qu'il me tend, et on se dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Il prend un balai et monte dessus. J'hésite, je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise sur un balai. Il me tend la main pour m'aider à monter. Je la prends et me retrouve assise devant lui.

Il décolle et je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer un peu, il me tient fermement la taille avec sa main gauche, tandis que sa main droite tient le manche du balai.

Et à ma plus grande surprise, il commence à chanter.

_(James)_

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide  
_

Je rougis, j'adore quand il m'appelle princesse. Il passe près d'un arbre en fleur et en cueille une pour me l'offrir, c'est un vrai prince charmant !

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Je decide de me mettre à chanter à mon tour, j'admire le paysage, c'est vraiment magnifique, je ne pensais pas avoir une telle vue de là-haut. Pas étonnant que James aime autant voler.

_(Lily)  
A whole new world  
A dazzling place i never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now i'm in a whole new world  
With you_Il commence à descendre pour toucher l'eau du lac, je ferme les yeux. Mais je sens sa main se resserée sur ma taille.

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

(James)

_Don't you dare close your eyes  
_

_(Lily) _

_A hundred thousand things to see  
_

Ma main caresse la surface de l'eau, James me tient fermement pour ne pas que je tombe.

_(James) _

_Hold your breath- it gets better  
_

_(Lily)_

_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where i used to be_

(James)

_A whole new world  
(Lily) _

_Every turn a surprize  
_

_(James) _

_With new horrizons to pursue_

_(Lily:) _

_Every moment red letter_

(Nous deux)

_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you_

(James)  
A whole new world

_A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
That's where we'll be_

On se regarde, nos yeux ne se lâchent pas, il se pose près du lac, je ne veux plus quitter ses bras.

_A thrilling chase  
A wonderous place_

_(Nous deux)_

_For you and me._

On finit la chanson ma tête posée sur son épaule, mon regard vers le lac. Soudain on entend un raclement de gorge derrière nous. On se retourne, et l'on voit le professeur McGonagall qui semblait un peu émue. On se sépare et on fait des têtes comme deux enfants pris en faute.

-Vous rendez-vous compte !

J'allais parler mais elle me coupa la parole :

-Et dire que l'on a faillit faire ce concours sans vous ! Je veux vous voir la semaine prochaine pour la finale ! Soyez bien là !

Et elle s'en va sans dire un mot de plus. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau tourne au ralenti ! On est pris, on va en finale !

James a réagit avant moi, il me prend dans ses bras, je me réveille, et je crie de joie.

-On a réussit ! Oh James !

-Tu as réussis ! Tu es la meilleure princesse !

-Je n'aurai jamais été aussi loin sans toi James. Merci d'être là pour moi.

-Tu plaisantes ? Lily ! Ne me dis pas que tu as cru Taylor ? Tu aurais très bien gagné sans moi ! Tu as du vraiment du talent.

Je ne réponds pas, je suis trop heureuse d'aller en finale ! Je sais qu'on a toutes les chances de gagner ce concours ! Il ne me reste qu'à trouver LA chanson pour pouvoir remporter la première place ! On rentre au château pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à nos amis. Ils sont super heureux eux aussi, j'ai eu une grosse accolade de la part de Sirius que d'ailleurs James n'a pas trop appréciée. Je rigole intérieurement, il est jaloux mais il est trop mignon quand il est comme ça.

Je suis vraiment heureuse, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux pour ma dernière année à Poudlard !

* * *

Voilà, alors finalement ils le font ce concours ! Lol, laissez moi vos reviews, n'hésitez pas ! La chanson c'est d'Alladin, ce reve bleu, en anglais: a whole new world.

Lilieve01.


	12. Chapter 12

Contente !!! lol, que de reviews, c'est super, c'est que du bonheur !!! Bon, et bien je me vois dans l'obligation de mettre la suite !!! lol Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

PDV d'une blonde qui a des pensées assez viles !

Bon, mon plan est trop génial ! Tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est que James et Lily rompt pour qu'elle se retrouve seule pour le concours, et là, JE serai la grande gagnante ! J'en frémis d'impatience ! Tout ce que Julia a à faire, c'est de se rapprocher de James, Lily va être jalouse, et même avant que Julia ne tente quoique ce soit avec lui, ils se disputeront et paf, rupture garantie ! Je suis un génie !

Bon, au pire, cette petite peste lui fait confiance, et il suffit à Julia de lui faire des avances juste sous son nez ! mouahahaha, je suis trop géniale ! Bon, je sais je me répète, mais ce n'est que la vérité vraie. Tiens, voilà mon frère, il n'a pas l'air heureux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?!

Il passe devant moi et ne m'adresse pas un regard ! Non, mais oh, je voulais juste savoir comment il allait ! Je suis gentille, et voilà comment il me remercie ! Pff, franchement, heureusement que c'est mon frère ! Bon, il faut que j'aille voir Julia pour lui annoncer mon plan, cette petite greluche sans cervelle va servir mes intérêts, elle rend un grand service à l'humanité finalement !

PDV de Lily :

-On reprend !

-Lily, je t'en prie, je la connais par cœur à la note près, on peux pas faire une pause ?

Je pousse un soupir, je voulais vraiment qu'on soit au point et je ne pense pas qu'on le soit, loin de là !

-James, c'est juste ton intonation qui n'est pas bonne, il faudrait que tu la prennes plus haute…

-J'ai déjà essayé, mais je n'ai pas une voix de fille moi !

-Tu ne fais aucun effort ! Ce n'est pas si dur pourtant !

Je me lève du piano, et je me retrouve face à lui, ça doit faire la deuxième fois qu'on se prend la tête à cause de ça.

-En plus, je n'aime pas cette chanson alors…

Je me raidis, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?

Je n'arrive plus à raisonner, c'est ce qui arrive quand je suis énervée en général.

-Et bien, je la trouve trop… euh… trop guimauve… (Dédicace à Virginie ! lol)

-Trop guimauve ?

Je me rassois atterrée par cette révélation.

-Trop guimauve ? J'ai mis toute une nuit à la composer et monsieur la trouve trop cucul ?

-T'énerve pas Lys, je t'en prie ! Juste, tu as encore une semaine, tu peux en faire une autre non ?

Non mais je rêve là ! Pincez-moi !

-Tu sais quoi, on fera cette chanson ou rien du tout ! Je me lève et je ramasse la partition.

-On ne gagnera jamais avec ça ! Je croyais que tu voulais gagner ?!

Je me retourne et avant de partir je lâche :

-Je croyais que tu voulais t'amuser ?

PDV de James :

Bon, encore une dispute… Trop bien… Bon, et je fais quoi maintenant !

Elle m'énerve, elle veut toujours tout contrôler, rien n'est jamais assez bien pour elle ! Ce concours je ne pensais pas que ce serait une sorte de cours ! Au départ, on avait beaucoup de plaisir à chanter ensemble, et maintenant, je ne peux pas lui dire que je n'aime pas une chanson sous prétexte qu'elle va aller bouder !

Pff, les filles sont vraiment trop compliquées ! En plus, on peut prendre une chanson du répertoire connu, elle n'est pas obligée d'en écrire une. Je regarde une autre fois la partition avec les paroles.

_All I wanna do, it's be with you, There's nothin' we can do Just wanna be with you, only you  
No matter where life takes us Nothin' can't breake us apart. You know it's true._

Franchement, c'est trop cucul, je n'aime pas les paroles, et encore moins la mélodie. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas connaitre mon avis ?

Je chante aussi après tout ! Je pense qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude d'entendre des critiques, en tout cas de mauvaises critiques, ses amies ont toujours du lui dire que c'était génial et tout, mais elle ne peut pas faire que des bonnes choses, il y a forcément des moins bonnes, et celle là en était une !

Je sais que je l'ai vexée et qu'il faut que j'aille m'excuser mais bon, au fond c'est pas que de ma faute cette fois-ci.

Je sors de la salle, ça ne sers à rien de rester là à me morfondre, ça ne fera pas bouger les choses. Une fois la porte fermée derrière moi, je me retourne et je cogne dans quelqu'un qui fait tomber ses livres et ses parchemins.

-Oh, je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Je commence à me baisser pour ramasser et aider l'élève. Elle me regarde, c'est Julia.

-Ce n'est rien James, je suis juste un peu maladroite, je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais.

Je ne réponds pas et je lui donne le dernier parchemin qui était parterre.

-Tiens, ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Comment tu vas ? Enfin, je me doute que tu vas mieux vu que tu es là, désolé je suis un peu idiote d'avoir posé cette question.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, je vais bien merci, et je sais que c'est toi que je dois remercier.

-Ca me fait plaisir, ça aurait été une grande perte pour tout le monde. En tout cas, tu as été très courageux.

Je sais que j'aurai du me sentir mal à l'aise, il est clair qu'elle me drague même si ce n'est pas très flagrant, et par rapport à Lily je devrais me sentir mal, mais là, je suis bien, on a juste une conversation normale, ça fait plaisir.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, je voulais absolument que Gryffondor gagne, puis je ne voulais pas faire perdre toute l'équipe à cause de moi…

-En plus, tu étais blessé, c'est vraiment impressionnant, tu as songé à devenir pro ?

-Et bien, oui, mais je me vois plus à affronter les mangemorts que les joueurs nationaux.

Elle se met à rire, mais pas un rire de glousseuse ou de fan, juste un rire. Elle n'est pas moche, au contraire, je la trouve rayonnante. Wow, stop, attend une minute !

Je la trouve jolie ? Et Lily ? Disons que Julia ne m'engueule pas dès que je dis mon avis. Bon, je sais je suis un peu dur envers Lys, mais ça fait plaisir de se sentir désiré par une fille pas bête et qui a un minimum de points communs avec toi autre que sa petite amie !

-Et sinon ? Tu fais quoi ce week end ? Y a Pré au Lard bientôt non ?

-Euh oui, enfin non c'est le week end qui vient. J'avais pensé y aller oui.

-Ah. Non parce que je me suis dit qu'on aurait pu y aller ensemble. Tu sais, entre sauveur et sauvé.

Je souris, l'excuse n'est pas mauvaise, j'ai envie de mieux la connaitre au fond, je la trouve très sympathique, mais rien à voir avec l'amour que j'éprouve pour Lily.

-Et bien, pourquoi pas, on se retrouve devant les Trois Balais prendre un verre à environ 14h ?

Je la vis sourire, elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse, je lui dois bien ça.

-Oui, avec grand plaisir.

Je vois Sirius dans le couloir au loin, il m'aperçoit, et s'approche pour me rejoindre, Julia le voit et veut me dire au revoir, au moment où ses lèvres ont voulu touchées ma joue, ma tête s'est tournée pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, et nos lèvres se sont rencontrées. Le baiser fut rapide et sans sentiments, mais le mal était fait.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer, je suis mal à l'aise, et elle aussi apparemment.

-Je ne lui dirai rien, ce n'était qu'un accident après tout James.

Je lui en suis reconnaissant, je vois Sirius, il s'est arrêté un peu plus loin, surement choqué par la scène. Je vais pour le rejoindre mais il s'éloigne déjà. Je soupire et je me passe la main sur la nuque. Julia me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus.

-Toujours ok pour samedi ? Tu peux dire non tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas du tout.

Elle avait l'air vraiment déçue, je lui avais dit oui, je ne voulais pas revenir en arrière.

-Non c'est toujours bon, désolé mais je vais te laisser. Bonne soirée.

Je me dirige vers la salle commune, Sirius m'attend devant le portait, il a l'air de beaucoup réfléchir.

Je vais pour lui dire quelque chose mais il me coupe :

-Non, je ne veux rien savoir, sache juste que je ne dirais rien à Lily, sauf, si elle me pose des questions. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mais je trouve ça dégueulasse ce que tu viens de faire !

-Attend, je n'ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé ok ? J'ai tourné la tête au mauvais moment c'est tout. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Julia !

-Bah voyons, tu avais l'air d'être bien en sa compagnie pourtant…

-J'ai le droit d'apprécier la compagnie d'une fille sans tromper ma copine non ?!

-Non, parce que cette fille ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle fille ! Elle est à fond sur toi ! Elle te draguait, tu le sais, et tu la laisses faire ? T'es en manque ou quoi ?

-Non, mais tu ne comprends rien ! J'ai besoin de me sentir désiré tu comprends ça ? Puis tu es mal placé pour me dicter ma conduite monsieur je trompe ma copine à tous les coins de rue !

Je le vois se raidir, il serre le poing, je sais que j'ai été un peu fort, mais fallait que ça sorte.

-James, t'es un idiot ! Ta petite-amie vaut mieux que cette pétasse ! Laisse moi finir, je sais ce que j'avais dit à propos de Lily, et je le regrette, je la trouve super et elle t'…

-T'as qu'à sortir avec alors !

J'en ai marre de cette discussion qui ne mène à rien, je vais pour m'en aller mais il me retient par le bras.

-Fais pas de conneries Cornedrue, si jamais tu fais souffrir Lys, ne viens pas t'excuser ensuite.

Et il me lâche, je préfère l'ignorer. J'arrive dans la salle et je m'affale dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Quelle journée de m…

Je sens une présence derrière moi et deux bras m'entourent. Je reconnais ce parfum si doux, je la fais faire le tour du fauteuil et elle s'assoit sur mes genoux.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis emportée autant…

-Je ne t'en veux pas ma puce. J'ai été un peu dur, mais je voulais tellement qu'on gagne, et je crois que j'ai un peu oublié de m'amuser d'abord. Alors, on fera ta chanson au concours.

-Oh James, tu es tellement génial ! Elle m'enlace, mais même si je sourie, je me sens mal. Je repense aux lèvres de Julia sur les miennes, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens autant coupable pour un baiser de rien du tout ?

Elle me regarde fixement, elle a l'air d'hésiter à m'embrasser, mais je franchis le pas. Et là, c'est encore un retournement d'estomac, un sentiment de bien-être qui m'envahit. Il n'y a que ses baisers que j'apprécie, je l'aime comment est-ce que j'ai pu l'oublier ?

-J'ai décidé qu'on ferait la chanson que tu voudrais. Après tout, c'est ton concours à toi aussi. Je pense que moi aussi j'ai pris ça trop au sérieux.

Je la regarde, je la trouve trop mignonne, j'adore la tenir dans mes bras.

-Je t'aime Lys.

Elle me regarde tendrement, j'adore ses yeux, je peux voir tout ce qu'il se passe dans son esprit et là je vois tout l'amour qu'elle me porte. Encore un pincement au cœur. Je ne la mérite pas… Je me suis sentit flatté de me faire draguer, après tout, ça fait un moment que Lily et moi on est ensemble… Non, je n'ai aucune excuse ! Il faut que je lui dise… mais comment ne pas la blesser et lui montrer que Julia ne représente rien pour moi.

-Au fait James, tu as vu le week end à Pré au Lard ? On y va ensemble ou tu as prévu d'y aller avec les garçons ?

Je me raidis, ok, alors si je lui dis : j'ai embrassé Julia, elle ne représente rien pour moi, mais je vais avec elle ce week end plutôt que ma super petite-amie qui représente tout pour moi, ça va pas le faire… Très logique… Je suis dans la m…

-Euh, je ne sais pas, je n'en ais pas parlé avec les maraudeurs, mais je pense y aller avec eux.

-Oh. Je sens de la déception dans sa voix et dans son regard même si elle essaye de ne pas le montrer.

-Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec mes amis ces temps-ci. Mais tout mon dimanche sera à toi promis.

Elle a l'air de se sentir mieux, alors que moi je m'enfonce… Voilà que je lui mens maintenant ! Je me sens nul…

-Je vais me coucher. On se voit demain ! Bonne nuit mon ange.

Elle se lève, presse ses merveilleuses lèvres sur les miennes, me transportant loin, surement au paradis. Elle se détache de moi, me donne un petit bisou et s'en va vers son dortoir. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle est fantastique, pourquoi est-ce que je suis un mec con ?!

PDV de Lily :

Rah, c'est le bonheur total ! J'ai vraiment un petit ami génial ! Je suis vraiment folle amoureuse de lui… Je soupire, voilà, mon cas est totalement irrécupérable ! J'adore toujours autant qu'il m'embrasse, je suis jalouse de toutes ses filles qui ont goutés ses lèvres avant moi ! Mais au fond, ça me rassure, je suis la seule qui les touchera désormais.

Bon, faut que je me couche, demain est une grosse journée de cours. Samedi je pense que je vais aller à Pré au Lard avec les filles, à mon avis Gaby n'ira pas avec Remus s'ils veulent rester entre hommes. Ca sera quand même une super journée ! J'ai hâte d'y être.

PDV de Briana :

-Alors ?!

Julia venait vers moi, je la prends par le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart.

-Ca a marché, j'ai même réussit, grâce au sort que tu m'as appris, à l'embrasser, c'est vraiment efficace ce truc !

-J'ai fait tomber plus d'un mec comme ça ! Et sinon ? Tu as un rendez-vous avec lui ?

-Oui, samedi 14h au Trois Balais.

-C'est parfait !

Vraiment parfait…

* * *

Voilààà, c'est court, mais riche en péripéties ! Alors, on se demande tous comment ça va se passer !? lool la suite bientôt promis !

Merci pour vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses, je suis vraiment heureuse ! Les paroles qui sont dedans au début: c'est Juste wanna be with you de HSM 3! Voilà!

Bisous

Lilieve01.


	13. Chapter 13

Oui, c'est dur je sais, mais comme je suis super gentille je mets la suite ! Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Chapitre 13 (porte malheur, il porte bien son nom !) :

PDV de James :

Ca fait trois jours que je n'arrête pas d'y penser, trois jours que je fais semblant de faire comme si tout allait bien, et bien sur c'est un peu tendu avec Sirius, mais il recommence à me parler normalement, je lui ai dit que j'allais à Pré au Lard avec Lily et Lily pense que je vais avec eux. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'ils ne se croisent pas, tout devrait bien se passer, mais je suis vraiment nul… Je suis fou d'elle, et je lui mens… J'ai si peur qu'elle découvre la vérité et qu'elle me quitte… Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais totalement dépend d'elle…

-James, si tu me disais ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Remus me sort de mes pensées, je le regarde surpris.

-Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu veux en parler ?

-Non, ça passera t'inquiète pas.

-N'hésite pas tu sais… On sera toujours là pour toi. Et Lily est là aussi.

J'hoche la tête d'un air absent, oui elle est là, elle est même partout… Dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, absolument partout… Et je veux qu'elle y reste ! Par tous les moyens !

-James !

Je me retourne c'est elle. Elle est rayonnante comme toujours, mon cœur manque un battement lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

-Salut ma belle, ça va ?

-James, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire !

Gentiment les garçons s'éloignent, nous laissant seuls.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je sens mes mains devenir moites, j'ai peur qu'elle découvre la vérité.

-On peut se voir ce soir ? Elle a une petite voix comme à chaque fois qu'elle me demande quelque chose.

-Euh oui bien sur. Pourquoi ?

Elle ne répond pas, elle m'embrasse, et au bout de quelques minutes on se sépare à bout de souffle.

Je vais pour lui demander pourquoi elle est comme ça, bien que ça ne me dérange pas au contraire ! Mais je sens ses mains me caresser avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Je suis interloqué, pourquoi elle veut me voir ce soir ? On se voyait toujours en soirée d'habitude.

-Je veux te voir ce soir James parce que je me sens prête à passer le pas…

Je me raidis sous le coup de la surprise, elle l'a remarqué, elle fronce les sourcils.

-Je… Enfin… Comment tu…

-Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir… Je… Enfin je pensais que tu en avais envie aussi…

-Lys… Je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça en ce moment… Ca me réjouit crois-moi mais là, c'est pas le bon moment…

-Tu ne m'en donnes pas l'impression… Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi belle que tes exs mais de là à trouver ce genre d'excuses…

-Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Lys, je sais que tu m'as entendu le soir quand j'en ai parlé avec Sirius ! Tu sais à quel point tu me rends fou, c'est juste… Je veux que tu en sois vraiment sure… Que tu ne fasses pas ça sur un coup de tête, ou encore pour me faire plaisir…

-J'en suis sure.

Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse comme jamais elle ne m'avait embrassé. Merlin, pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que je me sens coupable d'avoir embrassé une autre et encore plus de lui avoir dit de oui pour un rendez-vous, ma copine est prête à faire l'amour ! Merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! Bon d'accord, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal, mais Lily est la seule qui compte…

Notre baiser s'approfondit, mais je suis incapable d'être concentré, mes pensées sont ailleurs…

Je me sépare à regret d'elle, elle a l'air déçue. Je tente de me rattraper :

-Je veux que tu sois à l'aise, et là, dans ce coin, je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour ta première fois !

Elle rougit, mais je vois qu'elle est reconnaissante, elle doit prendre mon geste pour de l'attention…

On se sépare, elle a l'air aux anges alors que moi ça m'a fait mal, si il était possible de se sentir plus coupable, je le suis maintenant !

Je rejoins les garçons qui tentent de savoir ce qu'elle avait de si important à me dire, mais je ne lâche pas un mot. Je ne peux pas… Il faut que j'annule avec Julia. Demain on sera Samedi et même si elle m'a sauvé la vie, je sais qu'au fond Julia attend un rendez-vous galant, mais moi je ne veux pas. Je veux juste Lily, je l'aime, elle et personne d'autre ! Je veux avoir l'esprit léger pour pouvoir combler Lily au max (pas que sexuel on est d'accord !). Elle mérite d'être heureuse.

Je pousse un soupir, il faut que je trouve Julia !

PDV de Lily :

Je suis vraiment heureuse, il est vraiment l'homme de ma vie, avec lui, je me sens en confiance, et il sera génial je le sais. Il a attendu jusqu'ici, ça veut bien dire qu'il ne pense pas qu'à ça avec moi.

Je suis avec Maya et Gaby, on a décidé d'aller acheter des cadeaux pour l'anniversaire de James qui est pour bientôt, c'est Sirius qui nous a prévenues, et dire que j'avais faillit louper ça ! Je ne sais pas encore quoi lui offrir, mais je pense que je trouverai avec l'aide de mes amies.

Je suis si impatiente, ce soir James et moi on aura franchit le pas ! Je me suis déjà imaginé cette scène des tas de fois, je suis vraiment excitée à cette idée.

-Tu rêves ?

-Peut-être qu'elle pense à son prince charmant…

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, prise en flag de pensées pas très catholique !

-Oh, Lys, on te taquine ! Vous êtes si mignons tous les deux !

On continu à parler de tout et de rien en riant, à un moment on parle même du concours, je ne sais pas quelle chanson James a choisit, j'espère qu'il trouvera vite, il faut que nous répétions le plus possible.

PDV d'une blonde à qui on a envie de donner des baffes :

I want Fabulous !

Ca sera ma chanson pour la finale ! Ca va être super ! Julia m'a dit que James ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil, mon plan marche à merveille ! Je suis vraiment trop génial. Tout est super, sauf ma coiffure !

-Mickael ? Tu peux m'amener ma laque ?

Pas de réponses, mais où est-ce qu'il est passé ?!

-MICKAEL !

Ah il passe la tête par la porte. Il a pas l'air dans son assiette.

-Tu es sourd ou quoi ?! Ma laque, je la veux et tout de suite !

Il soupire, va la chercher et me la donne en trainant des pieds. Super la motivation… Enfin, je suis de trop bonne humeur pour lui en vouloir !

Vivement demain pour que tout soit enfin terminer !

I want Fabulous…

PDV de James :

Je stress, dans une heure elle va venir, et dans une heure il faudra que je lui avoue tout. Je n'ai pas pu trouver Julia et je n'ai pas eu le courage de demander la carte du maraudeur parce qu'il aurait fallut que je dise à Sirius pourquoi je la voulais. Tant pis, je vais tout lui dire !

J'entends la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrir, je ne me retourne pas, je sais que c'est elle.

-James ? Ca ne va pas ?

Elle m'encercle de ses bras, je me sens bien et mal à la fois. Je me retourne.

-Tu es en avance.

Je la regarde, elle a un air surpris.

-Je te demande si tu vas bien, et tu me réponds que je suis en avance ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ? C'est à propos de ce que je t'ai dit cette après midi ?

-Non ! Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Ecoute, je te demande de me faire confiance ce coup-ci, de ne pas te poser de questions, je vais régler ça rapidement, et tout redeviendra comme avant.

-Ca a l'air grave… Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je peux peut-être t'aider ?...

Elle est vraiment géniale, j'ai beaucoup de chances de l'avoir… Si elle savait…

-Je t'assure, ce n'est rien de grave, je t'aime ma belle, et je veux que tu le saches !

-Je t'aime aussi James.

Je la prends dans mes bras, je n'ose pas l'embrasser, j'ai peur que ça n'aille trop loin, et que s'il y a un problème qu'elle ne regrette pas plus tard… Je veux que cette affaire soit réglée le plus vite possible.

-James… Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, je ne veux pas si tu ne veux pas.

Si je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle avant, je le serai devenu immédiatement.

-Merci… Merci d'être si compréhensive, tu sais quoi, j'ai envie de passer une soirée au coin du feu juste dans tes bras à parler de tout et de rien, juste à s'aimer. Tu en penses quoi ?

Je vois son visage se détendre et un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres, je l'embrasse tendrement. La soirée promettait d'être magique.

PDV de Lily :

J'ai décidé de lui faire confiance, la dernière fois, je m'en suis voulue, maintenant, je sais que jamais il ne me ferait de mal. Je me sens bien avec lui, et au fond j'étais un peu stressé pour cette nuit, il a su me rassurer, on peut s'aimer sans ça, ça me fait du bien de parler avec lui, même s'il ne veut pas me dire ce qui le tracasse, je respecte son choix.

Je l'aime et je suis heureuse avec lui. Que demander de plus ?

Samedi :

Je me réveille dans les bras de James, nous n'avons fait que dormir et j'ai adoré ça. Il ne dort plus, il me regarde amoureusement, je me blottis dans ses bras. Je suis aux anges.

-Ca va ma belle ?!

-Impeccable ! Et toi ? Je t'ai sentit agité toute la nuit.

-Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça devait s'arrêter ne t'en fais pas.

Il m'embrasse sur le front puis descend jusqu'à ma bouche, nos corps se rapprochent et je sens une bosse dans son boxer, je m'écarte un peu, il a sentit mon trouble et me serre dans ses bras.

-Désolé… Ces choses-là ne se contrôlent pas… Mais tu vois maintenant à quel point tu me fais de l'effet !

Je rougis, je l'aime tellement, on continu à se câliner pendant quelques instants, il regarde l'horloge et fait un bond. Je regarde à mon tour : il est 13h.

-Je dois y aller Lily ! Les garçons vont m'attendre, on avait dit 14h devant les Trois Balais. Je suis désolé ma belle mais…

-Je comprends ne t'en fais pas, tu as raison, tu ne les a pas vu depuis un moment par ma faute…

-Lys… Je ne regrette aucun des instants passés à tes côtés ! Tu sais, ils t'aiment beaucoup et ils savent à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Je l'embrasse avant qu'il ne quitte le lit et aille s'habiller.

-Bonne journée ma belle, amuse toi bien surtout. Demain n'oubli pas, ce sera notre journée, je ne serai qu'à toi. Il fait un clin d'œil, il a l'air d'aller mieux, ça me rassure, ça ne doit pas être bien grave comme histoire. Peut-être qu'un jour il m'en parlera, quand il sera prêt à le faire.

PDV de James :

Merde, je vais être en retard ! Attends une minute ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me presse ? Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à ce rendez-vous ! Je viens de quitter ma copine à moitié en courant pour aller voir une fille qui ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

Enfin, plus vite j'irai à ce rendez-vous, plus vite il sera terminé.

Il est 13h30, je croise Sirius qui est en train d'embrasser… MAYA ?!

-Et bien et bien…

Les deux se décollent, surpris. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

-James ! Attend, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Ah mais je ne crois rien… Je vois c'est tout.

Je dois avoir un sourire énorme, Sirius gêné c'est tellement… improbable !

-James… On aimerait que ça ne s'ébruite pas s'il te plait. Tu serais gentil…

-D'accord Maya, je le promets. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois me rendre à Pré au Lard.

-Oh. Un rendez-vous avec notre chère rouquine ?

Je ne réponds pas et m'en vais avant qu'il ne pose trop de questions.

PDV de Maya :

Un rendez-vous avec Lily ? A pré au Lard ? Ce n'est pas possible, elle doit y aller avec nous… Je vois Sirius tout sourire. Apparemment, lui pense que James va vraiment retrouver Lily.

-Sirius ! On a un souci !

-Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il me regarde inquiet, il est trop mignon, bon allez j'arrête de baver, il faut que je me reprenne.

-Sirius ! James ne va pas rejoindre Lily ! Elle a dit qu'elle venait à Pré au Lard avec nous parce qu'il voulait y aller avec vous !

Il me regarde choqué, il réfléchit activement à mes paroles apparemment.

-Peut-être… Qu'elle a changé d'avis ? Que James l'a finalement invitée et que…

-Je ne pense pas, elle m'en aurait parlé ! Je pense que James nous cache quelque chose … Et que ça peut faire du tort à Lily !

-Qu'est-ce qui peut me faire du tort ?

PDV de Lily :

Je crois être un revenant, Sirius et Maya sont abasourdi de me voir. Ca fait bizarre et peur en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et depuis quand vous vous tenez la main tous les deux ?

Je sourie à leurs airs gênés, ils se lâchent la main mais trop tard, je l'ai remarqué.

-Vous êtes mignons, et je ne dirai rien si vous ne voulez pas que ça se sache pour l'instant.

-Merci Lys, tu es géniale. C'est juste que Sirius pense que ses groupies pourraient s'en prendre à moi si elles l'apprennent.

J'hoche la tête, je comprends, après tout, moi-même je subis régulièrement des insultes et tout ce qui va avec depuis que je suis avec James. Bien sur il ne le sait pas sinon il serait furieux.

-On part quand pour Pré au Lard Maya ? Au fait Sirius, il est bientôt 14h, tu risques d'être en retard pour ton rendez-vous avec les garçons !

Je les vois se regarder, je sens une sueur coulée le long de mon dos, une sueur froide, ils ont une tête à annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Et bien, c'est de ça dont on voulait te parler…

-Que veux-tu dire Sirius ? Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe bon sang !

Je suis de plus en plus inquiète, est-ce que James a eu un accident ?

-Lily, James n'a pas rendez-vous avec les garçons, il leur a dit qu'il passerait la journée avec toi.

Quoi ?! Je suis consternée. Pourquoi m'a-t-il mentit ? Je ne bouge pas, je ne parle pas, et je ressens le malaise de Sirius.

-Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore Si' ?

Il hésite mais ne répond pas, ça me suffit, il sait quelque chose mais n'ose pas me le dire.

-Je t'en prie Sirius, si tu sais quoique ce soit, dis le moi !

PDV de James :

Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'on parle devant un verre avec Julia, je me sens mal à l'aise, plus que la dernière fois. J'ai peur que Lily finisse par découvrir… J'ai confiance en Sirius mais… Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça.

-Ca ne va pas ? Ta boisson n'est pas bonne ?

Je secoue la tête, elle n'arrête pas d'essayer de me draguer et de plus en plus ouvertement, et je dois avouer que ça m'énerve.

-Ecoute, je pense que c'était une mauvaise idée ce rendez-vous, je t'ai cherchée hier pour annuler, je n'ai pas réussit, j'ai tenu ma parole, maintenant arrête de me draguer ! J'aime Lily ok ?

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Je te plais James, tu ne peux pas le nier.

-Non, j'aime ma petite-amie ! Ecoute, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, mais je ne te dois plus rien.

-Tu me dois plus qu'un simple rendez-vous James !

Je m'étais levé, elle aussi, elle commence à me caresser, bizarrement, je ne peux plus bouger, pourtant j'en ai très envie ! Et là, elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux, je suis paralysé !

J'entends un bruit étouffé, je retrouve mes capacités à me déplacer. Je me retourne et je vois avec horreur Lily en pleurs de l'autre côté de la vitre, les mains sur sa bouche, Maya est à côté d'elle et me regarde d'un air assassin. Mon ventre fait une chute de cent mètres. Je sais à ce moment-là que n'importe qu'elle excuse ne suffira pas… C'est fini, je l'ai blessé pour de bon, et cette fois, rien ne pourra réparer mon erreur… Je n'ai pas fait un geste que mon ex petite-amie se met à courir. Maya sur ses talons… Je me sens vide. Lily… Je t'aime…

PDV de Lily : 

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer, Maya est avec moi pour me soutenir, mais je ne l'entends presque pas… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t'il fait ça ? Je croyais qu'il m'aimait…

Quand Sirius m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu embrassé Julia, je ne voulais pas y croire, Sirius m'avait alors dit d'aller vérifié par moi-même… Et je l'ai vu devant un verre avec Julia, il m'avait mentit, mais en plus, elle le drague et lui, il souriait ! C'est fini, je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui, et je pense qu'il l'a compris !

Je le déteste tant… J'ai si mal… Je lui avais fait confiance et dire que j'avais faillit… avec lui !

Je suis heureuse qu'il ait refusé parce que je me serais sentie sale et franchement idiote…

Je n'arrive pas à croire… En plus, si ça se trouve ça fait un moment que ça dure… Mon cœur se met à saigné rien qu'à cette pensée.

Sirius m'a dit qu'il ne pense pas que ça ait commencé avant le jour où ils se sont embrassés… Mais ça s'est quand même passé il y a 4 jours… Ca explique son comportement… Ce rejet vis-à-vis de moi…

Je ne veux plus le voir… Je ne veux même plus entendre parler de lui ! Il a dû bien se foutre de moi, la petite naïve qui lui a fait confiance pendant que sa bouche allait trainer ailleurs !

Maya me donne des mouchoirs, je lui demande de sortir, je ne veux voir personne… Je me sens si seule… si vide… Elle sort en me disant qu'elle était en bas si j'avais besoin, j'hoche la tête en essayant de sourire, mais les larmes coulent encore inlassablement…

Elle referme la porte derrière elle, je pousse un cri de douleur, et je m'allonge sur mon lit, je veux oublier la douleur… Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, tous ces mensonges…

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et me regarde dans la glace, je suis horrible… Comme ma sœur me l'a toujours répété. Je n'ai qu'une envie, mourir, oublier cette peine qui, je sais, ne partira jamais. C'était l'homme de ma vie… Mon regard croise la lame du rasoir de Gaby, j'ai une idée… Je décide de me faire couler un bain. Je rentre dedans habiller, je m'en fiche, je veux juste arrêter cette souffrance… Je prends le rasoir et sans trembler je me taille les veines…

PDV de James :

Je viens de rentrer dans la salle commune. Maya vient de descendre de son dortoir où je suppose que Lily pleure… Je ne veux pas entendre de reproches, je veux juste passer mon chemin et aller dormir. Mais Maya n'a pas l'air de cet avis, elle se dirige vers moi et me gifle avec une force que je ne lui aurais jamais soupçonnée.

-Connard ! Ordure ! Elle t'aimait, elle avait confiance en toi et toi, tu vas te taper la première trainée qui passe !

Je ne réponds pas, je mérite tout ces reproches, même si je pense que la grande responsable est Julia et ses sorts bizarres. J'ai bien réfléchit, il n'y a qu'un sort qui a pu me paralyser de la sorte tout à l'heure. Je suis tombé en plein dans le piège…

-Si jamais tu t'approches d'elle à nouveau je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi ! Et ce ne sera pas une gifle ! Elle se retourne et va s'assoir près de Gaby. Je ne réagis toujours pas, je n'ai qu'une envie, oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Oublier que j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie à cause de mon égo, à cause de ma stupidité…

Je monte dans mon dortoir, je n'ai pas envie de voir les regards de mes amis… Je m'allonge en regardant le plafond quelques minutes et je vais pour me mettre à pleurer quand j'entends un cri à glacer le sang.

Je descends alerter par ces cris, enfin je devrais plutôt dire hurlements. Gaby est en pleurs dans les bras de Maya, qui elle-même est pâle comme la mort.

-C'est… Lily… Du sang… PARTOUT…

Mon cœur se glace, non… Elle n'a pas… Sans me poser plus de questions, je suis le premier à réagir, je la cherche et je vais dans la salle de bain. Arrivé dans la pièce, je pousse un cri, de désespoir, de détresse, d'horreur devant un tel spectacle…

Les garçons arrivent après moi, je remarque que Remus est aussi pâle que Lily, et c'est peu dire.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible… Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard !

La voix de Sirius m'a ramené sur terre, ignorant la baignoire rouge sang, je la prends dans mes bras, elle est froide, pas glacée mais froide. Je me mets à courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie où l'infirmière pousse un cri d'angoisse.

-Oh Merlin ! Posez-la là et vite ! Il faut que je regarde combien de litres de sang elle a perdu.

Je suis incapable de parler, ce qu'elle a fait… Je… Tout est de ma faute… Si elle meurt jamais je ne me le pardonnerai…

Quelques minutes plus tard, qui me parurent des heures, l'infirmière vient nous voir, les autres m'ayant rejoint sans m'adresser un seul mot. Je sais qu'ils m'en veulent, après tout, tout est de ma faute…

-Miss Evans a perdu énormément de sang. Je suis désolé, mais la situation est on ne peut plus critique, surtout qu'elle ne se bat pas…

Je m'effondre contre le mur où j'étais et je ne cache pas mes larmes.

-Il y a bien un moyen ! Vous êtes une sorcière ! Il y a bien un moyen !

Maya pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps contre Sirius qui essayait de ne pas montrer sa détresse, je sais qu'il aime beaucoup Lily…

-Il faudrait justement un moyen moldu. Je ne vois que la transfusion pour cela.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il y avait peut-être un espoir de la sauver…

-C'est un donneur de sang qui donne son sang en quantité limité pour que la personne qui en a besoin puisse vivre. C'est très courant dans le monde moldu.

-Je me porte volontaire ! Allez-y.

Elle soupire, je ressens une tristesse dans sa voix.

-Malheureusement, on ne peut pas faire ça comme ça. Voyez-vous, chacun à un groupe sanguin différent A, B ou AB et O, et pour donner son sang il faut que la personne soit du même groupe sanguin…

-Vous voulez dire que si le groupe sanguin de Lily ne correspond à aucun des nôtres, elle sera perdue ?

-Oui, si on ne fait pas comme ça, elle mourra empoisonnée par son sang… Certains comme le O+ peuvent recevoir de tout le monde ce n'est pas trop grave… Mais sinon…

-Dans tout Poudlard, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui a le même groupe qu'elle !

Je ne veux pas perdre espoir. On a encore une chance…

-Je vais aller voir dans mes dossiers, normalement tout est marqué dans sa fiche médicale.

Elle s'en va et revient, personne n'a dit un mot pendant ce temps.

-Oh non… Elle est O -…

-Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?!

Tout le monde retient son souffle, je sens que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

-C'est le sang le plus rare au monde… Et il ne peut recevoir que du O-… Je suis désolée, mais le temps de trouver un donneur, elle sera morte…

* * *

Mouahahaha, bon, je sais je suis super méchante, mais je suis contente de poster ce chapitre assez vite !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Bisous

Lilieve01.


	14. Chapter 14

Aloooors, désolé pour mon inculture lol, en effet O- n'est pas le groupe sanguin le plus rare, mais suffisamment peu présent pour mon histoire na :p ! En tout cas, je vais enfin mettre fin à vos questions sans réponses ! Et la personne qui peut sauver Lily est… Lisez pour le savoir !!!

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

PDV de James :

C'est l'horreur… Ca fait deux heures que Lily a été emmenée à l'infirmerie, et ses jours sont toujours autant en danger… Je me hais… Comment est-ce que j'ai pu lui faire ça ?... Je sais que les autres m'en veulent, et je les comprends… Je suis toujours à côté de l'amour de ma vie, plus pâle que la mort, j'attends un signe, un clignement des yeux, un mouvement de sa main… Mais rien… Sirius a tenté de me rassurer en me disant que je ne pouvais pas savoir, mais ce n'est pas une excuse !

Mme Pomfresh est en train de vérifier si dans ses dossiers il n'y a pas un élève qui peut sauver Lily, déjà 60 dossiers de vu avec les filles, et toujours rien. Remus avait eu un faux espoir en voyant O mais c'était positif, or il lui faut du négatif… Je commence vraiment à perdre espoir…

-CA Y EST ! J'EN AI UN ! J'EN AI UN ! ON VA LA SAUVER !

Je me tourne vers Maya qui heureuse brandissait le dossier, mon cœur s'arrête, ça y est, le cauchemar est fini !

-C'est qui ?

Gaby était si excitée, elle a raison, on ne sait même pas qui va nous aider. Je vois Maya regardé le dossier plus attentivement, et je la vois pâlir.

-Oh non…

-Quoi ? Qui c'est ?

C'est la première fois que je parlais depuis l'annonce de Pomfresh, elle me regarde presque avec tristesse. Je prends de ses mains le document si précieux et le parcours en ignorant ses indignations.

Je crois que j'ai vacillé en voyant le nom, son nom, qui ne m'inspire que dégout et horreur… Celui qui peut sauver Lily n'est autre que… Rogue ! C'est foutu…

-Trouve quelqu'un d'autre, jamais il ne voudra nous aider !

-On a plus le temps James ! Il va falloir aller lui demander !

Remus m'a répondu un peu sèchement et il a l'air de le regretter. Je ne lui en veux pas, on est tous sur les nerfs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sors de l'infirmerie, Sirius sur mes talons, je pense qu'il a peur que je ne fasse une bêtise, il n'a pas tort si le serpentard refuse, je devrais employer la force.

-James… Personne ne t'en veut tu sais, on sait que tu ne savais pas que Lily allait faire ça…

-Ecoute, on en reparlera plus tard ok ? Donne moi la carte, il faut trouver Rogue le plus vite possible, on a perdu assez de temps comme ça !

-Remus continu de chercher et nous préviendra par le miroir s'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

-J'ai l'impression que l'on a pas le choix. Il nous demandera forcément quelque chose en échange, mais je suis prêt à tout pour la sauver !

Il hoche la tête, il sait que j'ai raison, nous avons fait tant souffrir Rogue que ça m'étonnerait qu'il devienne gentil avec nous. Nous finissons par le trouver près des cachots, seul, il devait se rendre à la bibliothèque.

-Tiens Potter et son toutou, vous n'êtes pas près de votre amie l'impure ?

Je me retiens de le frapper, mais Sirius met sa main sur mon bras, il a raison, je dois me contrôlé, j'ai besoin de son sang.

-Ta gueule et écoute. Lily a perdu beaucoup de sang, elle va mourir si on ne fait rien, tu es le seul qui puisse la sauver, dis-moi ton prix je suis prêt à le payer.

Il a l'air abasourdi mais se reprend vite, il a un sourire malfaisant, je me retiens de déglutir, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je redoute ce qu'il me demandera.

-Je ne veux pas de ton argent Potter, après tout Evans vaux tout l'or du monde non ?! A tes yeux en tout cas ! Parce que pour moi et les autres, elle ne vaut pas une mornille !

Il ricane, je serre les poings, j'ai très envie de le frapper, mais le moindre faux pas et Lily peut mourir à cause de moi…

-Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi !

-Et tu feras tout ce que je veux ?!

J'allais répondre mais Sirius me devança.

-Tu ne vas pas accepter n'importe quoi venant de cette pourriture Cornedrue ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Sirius ! Laisse-moi régler cette histoire.

-Il a raison Black, c'est une affaire entre Potter et moi…

-Toi ! Si je pouvais je t'aurai déjà amoché ta sale tronche de graisseux !

-Sirius ! Laisse-nous s'il te plait !

Sirius ouvrit la bouche. Je comprends son étonnement : je venais clairement de l'écarter, c'était la première fois que je le faisais, il avait toujours été à mes côtés, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ce que j'allais accepter au cas où.

Il ne répond pas et s'en va, je sais que je l'ai blessé mais je suis l'entier responsable de toute cette histoire, et je la réglerai seul.

-Bien, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que toi et moi, dis-moi ce que tu as en tête Rogue.

-Tu es surement au courant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de plus en plus fort Potter…

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas…

-Laisse-moi finir Potter ! Le seigneur recrute, et il sait que tu es talentueux…

Je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines, je sais ce qu'il attend de moi…

-Si je dois sauver cette sang de bourbe et crois-moi ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, tu dois accepter de rejoindre nos rangs Potter.

Ca y est la sentence est tombé. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, je réfléchis à toute vitesse essayant de trouver une autre solution.

-Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis Potter, même si ça ne me réjouis pas, le maitre te veut, et a promis une récompense à celui qui réussira à te faire venir chez les mangemorts.

Alors comme ça Voldemort sait qui je suis, il connait mes talents. Les serpentards doivent bien le renseigner. Il n'y a pas d'alternatives, Lily… Je la revoie sur son lit blanc immaculé, pâle, en attendant la mort venir… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas faire ça…

-J'accepte ta proposition.

* * *

Voilà, court, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'en mettre plus dans ce chapitre !

Laissez-moi des reviews et je mettrai vite la suite, j'ai trouvé une solution, plus il y a de reviews, plus ça me motive et plus je publierai rapidement !!!!

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Lilieve01.


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà la suite, désolé je suis en plein dans le BTS blanc alors je bosse plus que d'habitude lol.

Alors, mais que va-t-il se passer ???

Lisez-le pour le savoir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

PDV de James : 

Ca y est, je l'ai dit… Je ne peux plus reculer ! Soudain, j'entends un bruit à côté de moi, pourtant il n'y a personne à part moi et Rogue. Je crois comprendre… Sirius ! Il est sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Il veut me parler je le sens, mais il ne peut pas apparaitre devant Rogue. Je réfléchis, il faut que je gagne du temps.

-Ecoute, je pense que j'ai pris cette décision un peu à la légère, il faut que j'y réflechisse plus longuement, est-ce que je peux avoir un délai ?

-Un délai ?!

Il semble réfléchir un instant et finit par répondre :

-D'accord Potter je te laisse 10h pour accepter, je pense qu'Evans ne pourra pas attendre plus de toute façon !

-Merci. Il tourne les talons et me laisse seul dans ce couloir.

Je ne pensais pas dire ce mot à Rogue un jour mais je lui en suis reconnaissant.

-Tu peux te montrer Sirius, il ne te verra pas.

Je le vois surgir de dessous de ma cape. Il a l'air furieux.

-Comment as-tu pu dire oui ?!

-Je n'ai pas le choix Si' ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse ce marché avec le diable ?!

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Si tu t'enrôles chez les mangemorts, tu ne pourras jamais être avec elle ! Tu la sauve, mais ce sera un autre qui en profitera ! C'est voué à l'échec ! Vous ne serez jamais ensemble car toi tu passeras ton temps à tuer les moldus et elle passera son temps à les protégés !

-Tais-toi Sirius…

- Non ! Je veux te faire réaliser que même si tu la sauves, ce que je veux aussi, tu…

-NON ! TU NE SAIS PAS… TU… JE SUIS LE SEUL QUI PEUT LA SAUVER !

-Tu réalises que tu vas tuer des gens ? Des gens honnêtes, qui se battent pour la liberté, pour le bien… Tu feras des orphelins, des veuves… Ca ne te fais rien ?!

-Bien sur que si ! Je ne tuerai personne !

-Alors tu sais ce que Voldemort fera ? TU SAIS CE QU'IL FERA ?! IL TE TUERA ! COMME IL A TUE REGULUS ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU MEURS JAMES !

Je m'arrête de marcher. C'est la première fois qu'il fait mention de Regulus depuis qu'il est mort. Il n'avait eu aucune réaction, je pense qu'il n'avait pas saisi l'ampleur de la chose…

Je me tourne vers lui, il secoue la tête de droite à gauche comme pour enlever l'image de ma mort de sa tête. Je m'approche de lui, j'hésite à le prendre dans mes bras, mais finalement je me retiens, il aurait été gêné plus qu'autre chose.

-C'est entièrement ma faute Sirius ! Je suis fou d'elle, et même pour toi je l'aurai fait tu le sais !

Il hoche la tête mais ne dit rien. On regagne l'infirmerie en espérant qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue pour la sauver, mais au regard de Remus, je savais qu'il n'y avait que peu d'espoir.

-Où vous étiez ?

Maya regardait Sirius plus que moi, je pense qu'elle m'en veut toujours autant…

-On est allé chercher Rogue pour le convaincre de sauver Lily.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Remus s'était levé et venait vers nous.

-Il y réfléchit.

Sirius me regarde d'un air de dire « pourquoi on ne peut pas leur dire ? » Mais je ne veux pas que les amies de Lily aillent lui répété une fois qu'elle sera hors de danger. Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache…

-Mme Pomfresh a remarqué qu'elle allait de plus en plus mal… Son état est de pire en pire, alors qu'il ne réfléchisse pas trop longtemps, sinon ce sera trop tard…

Je me retiens de déglutir, le temps m'était compté, je devais faire quelque chose ! Mais avant que je leur dise que j'allais prendre l'air pour être un peu seul, j'entends quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière moi. On se retourne vers l'élève blond qui était habillé en rose.

-Salut… Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais… Enfin il faut que je te parle James…

-Qui es –tu ?

-Je m'appelle Mickael Taylor, Briana est ma sœur…

-Que veux-tu ?

Mon ton s'était durci lorsque j'avais compris qui il était, alors que je ne le connaissais même pas.

-Je dois te dire quelques petites choses que tu ignores ! Ma sœur a monté un plan pour te séparer de Lily afin que celle-ci ne participe pas à la finale.

On s'est tous figé. Alors voilà le pourquoi de l'affaire… Je sourirais presque ! Mais Maya me ramène sur terre.

-Tu es tombé en plein dans le panneau abruti ! Tu es quand même responsable de ce qui est arrivé ! Tu l'as embrassé et invité à Pré au Lard !

-Attends je n'ai pas finit ! Il attend que Maya se taise pour continuer. Voilà, ma sœur sait que j'ai mis au point une potion de satisfaction d'égo… Je l'avais dissimulé dans une ancienne bouteille de parfum… Et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle et Julia s'en servaient contre toi. J'ai entendu leur plan, Julia devait faire tomber ses livres devant toi et pendant que tu l'aidais à ramasser, elle t'en a aspergé, c'est inodore, et ça agit très très vite.

-Que fais cette potion ?

Remus avait parlé à ma place, je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça !

-Et bien, lorsque quelqu'un te complimente même si c'est quelqu'un que tu détestes tu te sens flatté et tu es prêt à accepter n'importe quoi. Ton esprit est un peu embrumé et tu ne vois que les bons côtés.

On est tous interdit, mon cerveau fonctionne à toutes vitesses.

-Mais… Au trois balais j'ai été énervé qu'elle me drague, je n'étais pas flatté du tout !

-C'est parce qu'elle t'a aspergée avec de l'eau ! J'ai inversé les flacons lorsque j'ai appris leur plan. Par contre ma sœur l'a remarqué presqu'aussitôt et a couru à Pré au Lard pour prévenir Julia mais elle était déjà avec toi. Et quand elle a vu que Lily arrivait avec Maya, elle a vu une occasion en or. Elle s'est caché et t'as lancé un stupéfix quand elle a vu que tu allais partir avant que Lily n'est le temps de voir quoique ce soit… Je t'ai lancé le contre-sort mais trop tard, le mal était fait…

Maya était abasourdie, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot…

-Mais il a embrassé ! Sirius l'a vu !

-Là, c'est le sort de Briana qui entre en scène… Elle a inventé un sort pour que lorsqu'elle fait la bise à un garçon il tourne la tête et qu'il l'embrasse, simple et efficace.

-Donc, James n'a jamais trompé Lily de son plein gré ?

Maya avait pensé à voix haute ce dont tout le monde pensait dans sa tête.

-Jamais, et apparemment, il a fallut que Julia l'évite parce que ma sœur avait bien vu qu'il ne voulait plus y aller avec elle.

-Cette sale… Maya allait partir pour aller casser la gueule à Briana mais je la retiens.

-Non Maya, laisse-la !

-James ! Lâche-moi ! Je suis désolé d'avoir cru que tu étais un salop mais laisse-moi lui refaire le portrait !

-Occupons-nous de ta meilleure amie d'abord ok ?

Remus était venu à mon secours, je le remercie muettement tandis que Maya se calme et prend un air triste.

-Elle va mourir…

Et là devant nous, elle se met à pleurer. C'est la première fois qu'elle se laisse aller devant des personnes hormis Gaby et Lily. Sirius la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler, même s'il savait que ça n'atténuerait pas sa peine…

Je me tourne vers Mickael.

-Merci, tu n'étais pas obligé de tout venir nous avouer mais tu l'as fait quand même.

-Je hais ma sœur, elle me prend pour son chien, et ça faisait longtemps que je la voyais faire, impuissant. Puis j'ai appris que Lily s'était… Enfin, je me sentais un peu responsable… Si j'avais tout raconté avant peut-être qu'elle…

-Tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu as tenté de m'aider et tu as rétablis la vérité. Tu peux être fier de toi !

Je le rassure mais au fond je pense qu'il a raison, s'il avait été parlé à Lily peut-être que je ne serai pas là à me demander ce que je dois faire pour la sauver.

-Je vous laisse…J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Sirius, je prends le miroir, s'il y a un truc de nouveau n'hésite pas. J'arriverai le plus vite possible.

Il hoche la tête, il sait très bien où je vais. Il n'y a qu'un endroit maintenant où je peux être tranquille pour réfléchir…

Je me dirige vers la salle concernée. Je m'assois, et mes doigts effleurent les touches noires et blanches… Ce piano… Je la voyais en train de jouer, de rire, de sourire… Ici, elle se sentait libre… Vivante… Et bientôt elle ne le sera plus à cause de moi… Briana va le payer, mais pas tout de suite, je veux d'abord penser au marché de Rogue…

Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce, mon cœur bondit, j'ai l'impression que c'est elle, mais non c'est Maya qui s'installe près de moi.

-Je suis désolé James…

-Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai moi-même douté alors…

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Je ne peux rien te dire… Mais si je le fais c'est pour elle…

-Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ?

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle ne doute pas de ma franchise.

-Oui, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme… Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour une fille, je n'ai jamais pensé matin, midi et soir à une fille. Mais Lily n'est pas une fille. C'est LA fille. C'est avec elle que je veux être, quand elle n'est pas là j'ai froid, j'ai un creux dans l'estomac, je suis dépressif…Mais quand elle est là, son sourire illumine mes journées, sa présence me réchauffe, ses baisers me sont vitales. Voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas qu'elle meure !

-Et si elle vit ? Tu pourras être avec elle ?

Je m'arrête presque de respirer, je pense qu'elle se doute du marché.

-James, tu serais prêt à mourir pour elle ?

-Oui, je préfère mourir maintenant en l'ayant connu plutôt que de vivre une éternité sans avoir pu voir son doux visage… (Roméo et Juliette, enfin je crois… lol)

-Tout comme elle… Si elle s'est taillé les veines c'est parce qu'elle pensait t'avoir perdu à jamais… Elle a préféré se suicider plutôt que d'imaginer toute sa vie loin de toi.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi alors ? Que je la laisse mourir ? Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-J'aimerai qu'on en parle avec le professeur Dumbledore… Ou à tes parents, ils sont aurors, ils sauront quoi faire…

-Personne ne doit être au courant Maya personne ! Et surtout pas Lily !

-Parce que tu sais qu'elle te suivrait où que tu sois. Mangemort ou pas…

-Elle m'en empêchera surtout, et c'est déjà suffisamment dur comme ça.

Elle veut dire quelque chose mais je lui fais signe de se taire.

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas une décision facile, mais il faut que je le fasse quitte à mourir après de la main de ce dingue.

-Très bien, je pense que je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te faire changer d'avis… Mais je pense que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un d'adulte. Ton père par exemple.

Elle se lève et sort de la salle me laissant seul devant le piano sans vie.

Soudain j'entends quelqu'un hurler mon nom, je me lève et me tourne. Personne. Le miroir ! Sirius m'appelle avec une intonation qui me fait froid dans le dos.

-James ! Y a un souci !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

-C'est Lily…

* * *

Et oui je suis toujours aussi sadique mouahahaha!! Laissez vos impressions!!

Lilieve01.


	16. Chapter 16

Mouahahahaha (rire de sadique totale que je suis !!) Alooors sera mangemort ou ne sera pas ?? telle est la question !!! Allez je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps !

Merci pour vos reviews super gentille !!!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

PDV de Lily :

J'ai mal à la tête… J'entends des gens parler à mes côtés. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ça a l'air bien agité. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais j'ai l'impression que mes yeux sont deux enclumes mais je persévère.

-Oh elle se réveille !

Je crois reconnaitre la voix de Sirius. Ca veut dire que James n'est pas loin… Je ne veux pas le voir… Me connaissant je ne pourrai m'empêcher de lui pardonner… Maintenant mes yeux se sont habitués à la lumière éclatante. Je vois Remus près de Sirius tandis qu'il tenait la main à Maya. Elle me regarde avec un air soulagé. Je ne mourrai pas demain, et au fond j'en suis heureuse lorsque je la vois.

-Comment tu te sens ?

J'allais répondre lorsque Remus frappa Sirius.

-Imbécile, t'en a d'autres des questions comme ça ?! Bien sur qu'elle va mieux, ça ne pouvait pas être pire !

Je souris, ils n'avaient pas changés ! Je ressens un petit pincement au cœur en voyant que James n'est pas là… Maya a l'air de deviner ce à quoi je pense et me dit :

-Il voulait être un peu seul… Il a vraiment eu peur tu sais, mais il… Enfin…

-Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Sirius avait le visage fermé, c'était lui qui avait finit la phrase voyant que Maya ne trouvait pas les mots. L'ambiance était tendue, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'on me cache quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé une fois que j'étais à l'infirmerie ?

-On cherchait comment on allait te sortir de là lorsque tu t'es mise à cracher du sang. On a du faire au plus vite, sinon ça aurait été trop tard.

Remus avait finit sa phrase presque dans un murmure, je du me pencher en avant pour entendre la fin.

-Comment est-ce que j'ai survécu ?

-On a du faire une transtudion…

-Transfusion Sirius ! On a trouvé un donneur et voilà.

Je sentais que Remus ne me disait pas tout, je décide de continuer à poser des questions pour en savoir plus.

-Pourtant j'ai un groupe sanguin assez rare… Qui m'a donné son sang ? Que j'aille le remercier.

-Euh… Vaux mieux que tu ne le saches pas, il tient à rester anonyme…

-Je ne suis pas idiote ! Je vois bien que vous me cachez quelque chose !

-Ecoute, est-ce qu'on te demande pourquoi tu t'es taillé les veines ?!

Je me tais. Maya était furieuse et triste à la fois, je sais qu'elle voulait me dire à quel point je l'avais déçue, à quel point je l'avais blessé, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir…

Sirius veut dire quelque chose, mais je leur dit :

-Désolé, si ça ne vous gêne pas j'aimerai être seule pour me reposer…

Les trois hochent la tête, je vois que Maya veut ajouter quelque chose mais Sirius lui touche le bras pour lui dire d'avancer.

Je laisse ma tête retomber sur mon oreiller. J'ai mal au ventre, je crois que j'ai faim, mais je n'ai pas envie de manger… A quoi bon m'avoir sauvée, alors que je ne voulais pas ? Puis vu l'accueil…

Je secoue la tête comme pour arrêter de penser à ça. Mme Pomfresh m'amène un plateau avec de la soupe. Je lui souris pour la remercier et elle s'en va, me laissant seule devant mon assiette…

Je ne voulais pas penser à lui… Je ne voulais pas penser au mal qu'il m'avait fait… Comment vais-je pourvoir aller en cours si je le vois tous les jours au bras de Julia… Et puis je vois bien que les autres me cachent quelque chose, apparemment ce n'est pas gai…

Je finis ma soupe vite fait et je retombe sur l'oreiller avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

J'entends une voix et je sens une présence. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je veux juste écouter pour savoir qui c'était.

-Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de te savoir en vie !

Mon cœur loupe un battement ! C'est James ! Il est venu…

-Je sais que tu m'en veux pour cette histoire, et je te comprends, je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir fait aussi mal, même si Julia et Briana sont surtout les responsables.

Qu'est-ce que Briana venait faire là-dedans ? Enfin bref, il me dira peut-être ce que je veux savoir !

-D'ailleurs on lui a réservé une petite blague, elles ne vont pas s'en remettre ! Maya a voulu participer. Elle pense que se défouler lui fera du bien. Vaux mieux ça que d'aller les défigurées !

Il rigole, j'adore son rire. Je me sens fondre comme neige au soleil… Je ne dois pas céder, il m'a trompé ! Je l'aime mais je ne veux pas lui pardonner si facilement…

-En tout cas, tu nous as foutu une belle trouille ! Tout ça pour moi… Lys, je sais que tu ne m'entends probablement pas et que je suis un peu con de parler tout seul mais… Je t'aime…

Mon ventre se retourne, je sens les larmes montées, il ne faut pas qu'elles coulent sinon il saura que je l'écoute.

-Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé… Et j'espère que tu seras heureuse et que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera autant que moi, et qui lui, saura te protégé. Car moi j'en été totalement incapable…

Ca y est, mes larmes coulent, j'espère qu'il ne le remarquera pas. J'ai envie qu'il continu à se livrer…

-Je veux que tu saches que si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour toi et uniquement pour toi… Je ne pensais pas un jour finir comme ça… Enfin, demain tout sera fini…

Je l'entends se lever de sa chaise et avant que je ne comprenne pourquoi, ma main avait attrapé la sienne. Il sursauta un peu tout en me fixant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on me cache James ?!

Il me regarde gêné de voir que j'avais tout entendu.

-Je ne peux rien te dire Lily…

-Pourquoi ?!

-Tu m'en empêcheras et je n'en ai aucune envie…

-Si c'est pour sortir avec Julia je te donne ma bénédiction !

Je le lâche tandis qu'il se rassoit.

-Je ne veux pas de Julia. Ni d'une autre d'ailleurs.

-Et de moi ? Tu voudrais encore de moi ?

Il s'arrête, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, et moi non plus d'ailleurs…

-Tu arriverais à me pardonner ? Après tout le mal que je t'ai fait ?!

Je réfléchis, même si je sais déjà la réponse.

-Oui James, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je pensais que tu l'avais compris…

-Lys je… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais à mort, que tu me haïrais...

Avant qu'il n'ajoute quoique ce soit, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Au début je le sens se raidir mais il finit par répondre avec fougue à mon baiser. Puis quelques secondes plus tard qui me semblèrent des heures, il se recule comme s'il était électrisé.

-Je… On ne peut pas Lys…

-Pourquoi ?

Je crois que ce cri venait du cœur, je ne comprenais plus rien. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait…

-Je ne peux pas Lily, je ne peux pas t'infliger mon mode de vie…

-De quoi tu parles ? Mais par Merlin est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne peux rien te dire Lys… Je te laisse, tu dois te reposer !

Et avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il s'en va ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Il ne veut plus de moi… Et il refuse de me dire pourquoi !

J'ai envie de pleurer, décidemment, je vais finir par croire que je suis une pleurnicheuse !

Bon, réfléchissons, je dois savoir ce que Briana et Julia ont à voir là dedans. Et qui m'a donné ce sang et si tout ça à un rapport avec James…

Je saurai faire la lumière sur cette histoire !

* * *

Voilààà tout court tout court lol ! Bon et bien dites moi ce que vous en pensez surtout !!!

Merci encore pour vos reviews !

Lilieve01.


	17. Chapter 17

Voilà la suite les gens !! Merci de me lire lol, ça fait super plaisir !!! C'est vrai que j'ai un peu négligé les chansons pour les derniers chapitres, mais en même temps Lily était pas trop en état ^^.

Sinon je vous informe que mon histoire se termine bientôt… Plus que 4 chapitres exactement ^^.

Ne pleurez pas, moi aussi ça me rends triste, mais, je dis bien mais, il y en a aura d'autres pas de soucis, bien sur toujours sur James et Lily !! Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour vos reviews !!

La petite sadique :p.

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

PDV de James :

Demain… Rogue m'a dit que demain je rencontrerai Voldemort… Et que ça sera mon initiation au cours de laquelle je recevrai la marque… Qui fera de moi un mangemort… Au départ je me réjouissais de cette journée, après tout, demain c'est aussi la finale… J'avais pensé chanter une chanson en solo pour elle, mais après ce baiser je ne peux pas lui donner de faux espoirs… J'aimerai qu'elle sache toute la vérité, qu'elle ne me juge pas sur mes actes… J'ai entendu Sirius hier soir, je crois qu'il pleurait… C'est vrai qu'une fois la marque sur mon bras, on deviendra ennemi. Je sais qu'il veut être auror, et le fait que j'ai choisit l'autre camp ne doit pas lui faire du bien… Il nous imaginait déjà ensemble à combattre le mal… Des fois je me suis demandé si je pouvais revenir sur ma parole donnée à Rogue, mais non, je suis un homme d'honneur, il a remplit sa partie du contrat à moi d'accomplir la mienne !

Remus est venu plusieurs fois me voir pour me dire d'en parler avec Dumbledore, mais à chaque fois j'ai refusé. Je ne suis pas un lâche, je n'appelle pas le directeur à l'aide pour régler mes problèmes. Bientôt ce sera les vacances, je rentre chez mes parents, Sirius a voulu rester au château, il dit qu'il ne veut pas abuser mais je pense qu'il ne veut pas être avec moi au cas où je ferai des choses dangereuses ou interdites…

Je refuse de tuer qui que ce soit, Rogue m'a dit le sort réservés aux traitres, mais je préfère mourir plutôt que de tuer quelqu'un d'innocent.

Je me dirige vers ma salle préférée, je n'y étais pas retourné depuis que Sirius m'avait appelé avec le miroir pour me dire que Lily commençait à cracher du sang. J'étais directement allé voir Rogue et on lui avait fait la transfusion qui nous a permit de la sauver.

Je pousse un soupir et je m'assois au piano. Je sais qu'elle doit me détester de l'avoir repoussé, si elle savait qu'il m'a fallut tout ma force pour y parvenir… Je ne demandais qu'à continuer ce baiser… Le fait qu'elle me pardonne sans savoir que ce n'était pas ma faute m'a regonflé le cœur et j'avais envie de hurler de joie. Je jette un sort au piano pour qu'il se mette à jouer, la mélodie jouée au hasard me plut tout de suite. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas chanté…

_My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world._

_Je me tourne vers la fenêtre, me rappelant tout les bons moments passés avec elle…_

_Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on_

So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
You got the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.

_And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world.

Je reviens sur terre, je ne serais jamais avec elle, à quoi bon. J'entends quelqu'un derrière moi, je me retourne lentement, en espérant que ce ne soit pas elle.

Malheureusement, c'était bien Lily qui se tenait là, immobile…

-Je ne savais pas que je te trouverai là après tout à l'heure…

-Tu as tout entendu ?

-Oui… C'était très beau…

Il y eut un grand silence.

-Tu es enfin sortie de l'infirmerie, je ne pensais pas que Pomfresh te laisserait sortir aussi vite.

-Elle ne sait pas que je suis là. Pour tout te dire, j'ai été fouillé dans ses dossiers.

-Quoi ?!

Je suis surpris, ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Personne ne voulait me dire qui était mon donneur. Je sais qui c'est et je sais qu'il n'a pas du le faire gratuitement.

Je suis sans voix, elle aurait fait une excellente maraudeuse !

-Que t'a-t'il demandé James ? De l'argent ?

-Non, rien de ce que tu peux imaginer Lys…

-Je peux aller lui parler pour lui proposer autre chose… Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi.

-C'est trop tard Lys.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard !

Il y eut un silence, elle s'approche de moi. Nos corps se touchent, merlin, pourquoi est-elle si tentante !? Ses mains caressent mon torse tandis que ses yeux sont plantés dans les miens. Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de toucher ses lèvres qui m'appellent. Ce baiser… C'est comme une supplication… Elle me supplie de l'accepter, de nous donner une autre chance…

Soudain une voix nous arrête.

-Bon le héros, tu n'oublis pas le rendez-vous demain à 13h !

C'était Rogue, je vois Lily se figer tandis que je m'écartais d'elle.

-Tu sais, évite de trainer avec elle, sinon Il ne sera pas content…

Et sur ces mots, il va pour partir mais Lily le retient.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as demandé, mais je t'en prie, prends-moi à sa place !

Je suis stupéfié, elle ne peut pas faire ça !

-Lily, ne dis pas n'importe quoi s'il te plait ! Rogue a fait son choix, et ça sera moi, j'ai donné ma parole. En plus, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a demandé !

-Tais-toi Potter ! Rogue marque un temps.-Qu'es-tu prête à m'offrir ?

Mon cœur se serre en voyant le regard qu'il lui lance, plus pervers tu meurs.

-Tout ce que tu veux si tu le laisses tranquille.

Mon cœur a du s'arrêter sous le choc, ne voyait-elle pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle ?!

-C'est hors de question ! Lily, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Laisse moi régler ça James, tu n'as pas à faire quoique ce soit, en plus tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie. Maintenant c'est mon tour.

-Je ne te laisserai pas devenir sienne ! Je préfère encore devenir mangemort plutôt que de te voir avec lui !

Elle se fige, elle me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Merde, j'ai dit ce que je ne voulais pas dire… Maintenant elle sait. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas… Elle tente de parler mais elle ne fait que balbutier.

-Je… Tu…

-Bon, alors vous vous décidez ?

Rogue était impatient de voir l'issu du marché, mais jamais je ne laisserai Lily être avec lui !!

-Demain à 13h, je te retrouve à l'endroit que tu veux.

Lily me regarde presque suppliante mais il faut que je la protège de lui coûte que coûte.

-Non, finalement j'ai changé d'avis Potter. Je trouve Evans beaucoup plus… intéressante.

-Ce n'est pas ce que l'on avait convenu !

-J'en ai rien à faire Potter. Si je te prends Evans, tu perds tout, et depuis le temps que je veux te voir souffrir, je ne vais pas louper cette occasion.

-Jamais elle n'ira avec toi ! Je préfère encore mourir !

-Ca peut s'arranger !

On tire tous les deux nos baguettes en même temps mais Lily se met entre nous.

-Pousses toi Lys !

-Non James. Je vais accepter son marché. Je suis désolé…

-Non je t'en supplie Lily, ne fais pas ça… Tout mais pas ça !

Je sens les larmes montées, elle ne peut pas aller avec lui. Elle s'approche de moi, m'embrasse une dernière fois timidement et s'en va avec Rogue qui met sa main sur sa taille.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle haine envers un être humain. Je le tue la prochaine fois que je le vois ! Il faut que j'en parle à Sirius, peut-être qu'il arrivera à la raisonner, elle ne peut pas faire ça !

-Elle a quoi ?! Elle est folle !

-Elle a fait ça par amour, tout comme James avant elle.

Remus tentait de rationnaliser, mais il était bien le seul.

-Je ne supporte pas qu'il la touche…

J'ai la voix rauque, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au meurtre et je pense que Sirius l'a deviné.

-Si Rogue disparaissait de la surface de la terre, tout serait de nouveau comme avant. Vous pourrez vous aimer et tu pourrais devenir un grand auror de classe mondial.

-Tu veux assassiner Rogue ? Tu veux aller à Azkaban ou quoi ?!

Remus avait raison, le tuer ne nous apporteraient que des ennuis ! Mais Sirius a cette lueur dans les yeux, une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas avant.

-Dis Remus, c'est quand la prochaine pleine lune ?!

-Ce soir, tu ne vois pas à quel point je suis naze ?

En effet, avec tous mes soucis, je n'avais même pas pensé à la pleine lune de ce soir. Remus l'a bien remarqué et me dit :

-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir cette nuit tu sais, je comprends que tu ais d'autres choses en tête, et que tu veuilles profiter un peu de Lily avant…

-Mais… Je suis toujours venu Rem' !

-Je sais, mais je pense que Sirius et Peter s'en sortiront à merveille ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ?

J'hoche la tête, au fond je lui en suis reconnaissant.

PDV de Lily :

J'ai peur… J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me faire…

J'avais vraiment eu peur pour James, surtout lorsqu'il a dit qu'il allait devenir mangemort. C'est une preuve d'amour inimaginable… Je l'aime tellement… Je suis contente d'avoir annulé son marché, mais maintenant c'est moi qui me retrouve piégée !

Rogue m'avait dit d'aller le voir demain matin, pour lui apporter son petit déjeuner au lit. J'avais pour obligation de mettre une nuisette qu'il ma donné. Elle ne cache rien vu qu'elle est transparente… Je me sens sale rien qu'en sentant ses pattes sur moi !

Il n'a rien à voir avec James qui lui est si doux et si attentionné avec moi… Il veut savoir ce que je veux faire, il s'intéresse à moi tandis que Rogue veut que je fasse tout ce qu'il désire. Il m'appelle même esclave…

James me manque déjà, et j'ai un pincement au cœur en pensant que l'on ne sera jamais ensemble… Rogue me donne ma journée et ma soirée pour dire adieu à mes amies. Trop aimable…

J'ai envie de voir James, que j'oubli quelques instants que demain je serai à Rogue pour toujours probablement...

Mes larmes montent, je sens deux bras qui m'entourent, je connais ces bras… James…

-Ne pleure pas Lys. Il n'en vaut pas la peine...

-Je pleure parce que tu vas énormément me manquer James… Parce que je suis l'esclave de mon pire ennemi qui ne pense qu'à satisfaire ses envies ! Parce que je t'aime et que je nous voyais déjà marié avec des enfants et une grande maison…

-Tu veux qu'on passe la soirée ensemble ?

Je souris, il en meurt d'envie et moi aussi, mais il me le demande. Il est adorable…

-Bien sur.

Il m'emmène à la salle sur demande où trônait un grand lit baldaquin. Il rougit, pas moi, pour une fois je sais ce que je veux. Et je le veux lui, je veux me donner toute entière.

-Fais-moi l'amour James.

Il m'embrasse tout en me caressant sous mon chemisier ma peau qui frissonne. Nos lèvres ne se quittent que lorsque nos hauts passent par la tête. Je me retrouve en soutien-gorge devant lui, je me sens minuscule à côté de son corps d'athlète. Il me soulève en souriant et me dépose lentement sur le lit. Il me regarde comme pour me demander si je voulais vraiment aller plus loin et je ne peux m'empêcher de dire :

-J'attends ça depuis un moment James… Accorde nous cette nuit, car ce sera peut-être la seule…

Il m'embrasse plus passionnément me retirant avec agilité mon soutien-gorge et mon string qui rejoignirent le reste de nos vêtements. Je suis désormais nue devant lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, il sourit, je descends ma main jusqu'à son boxer qui moule parfaitement sa bosse… Je la caresse au passage et James ne peut se retenir de pousser un gémissement. Je recommence mon manège jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et qu'il perde le contrôle. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne me prenne la main et qu'il m'embrasse tout en se couchant sur moi. C'est alors qu'il me pénétra avec douceur, je suis surprise de ce bien-être dont j'ignorais tout jusqu'alors. Je rejette ma tête en arrière tandis que James m'embrasse dans le cou pour redescendre jusqu'à mes seins… Il accélère la cadence pour ensuite la ralentir, je pense qu'il ne veut pas jouir avant moi et ça me touche.

Au bout d'un moment dont j'ignorais l'exactitude, on finit par jouir en même temps. James se retire de moi et s'allonge à mes côtés pour que je puisse mettre ma tête contre son torse. J'adorais cette position, et il le savait.

-Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?

Je le regarde, il a l'air anxieux, je souris amusée de sa réaction.

-C'était génial. J'ai adoré, merci d'avoir été si patient.

-Ca valait le coup crois-moi.

J'hésite à lui poser une question, mais il répond avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je dois t'avouer que j'étais nerveux… Ce qui ne m'arrive jamais en général… Je dois t'avouer que j'ai déjà couché avec des filles bien plus expérimentées que toi mais… cette fois-ci 'était différente, je…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-J'ai adoré cette fois, beaucoup plus que les autres, et c'est grâce à toi. Jamais je n'ai eu autant de plaisir…

Il rougit, je l'embrasse et il répond avec passion à mon baiser. Soudain je ressens encore cette fameuse bosse… Il me sourit avant de me dire :

-Et toi qui pensais ne pas me faire d'effet !

Je rigole, c'est vrai que maintenant j'avais l'air stupide.

-Come what may, I will love you, until my dying day.

Je sais qu'il est sincere, il est le seul qui réussit à faire batter mon Coeur de cette façon…

-Ca ferait une très belle chanson. A ce propos, pour le concours, je ne pourrai pas y participer. Tu te doutes que Rogue ne me laissera jamais chanter avec toi…

-C'est pas grave, je trouverai une solution. Mais on chantera ensemble je peux te l'assurer !

Soudain, on voit Sirius arrivé dans la salle tout essouflé. Je remonte les draps pour cacher ma nudité tandis que James se relevait pour voir ce qu'il voulait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

-J'ai réglé le problème avec Rogue!

-QUOI?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit?!

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je ne serai pas son esclave!

-Juste comment se rendre dans la cabane hurlante! Le connaissant il y est déjà!

Je vois James se figer d'horreur tandis que j'essayais de comprendre à mon tour. Ca y est j'ai compris, oh par merlin, Remus va le tuer. Je vois James qui sort du lit vitesse grand V, prendre son pantalon et se diriger vers Sirius. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant en colère, et jamais il n'avait frappé Sirius, du moins depuis que je suis avec lui. Sirius était sonné par le coup de poing mais James ne s'attarda pas. Avant de partir il lui cria:

-JE M'OCCUPERAIS DE TOI PLUS TARD! Et il court à son tour pour aller rejoindre Rogue et Remus. Je prends le drap et m'enroule dedans afin de pouvoir aller chercher mes vêtements. Je regarde Sirius qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

-Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça Sirius!

-Je l'ai fait pour qu'il vous laisse tranquille, au lieu de ça James me frappe!

-Parce que si Remus le tue, non seulement il aura ça sur la conscience toute sa vie, mais en plus il risque Azkaban parce qu'ils penseront qu'il est dangereux!

Je le vois se figer net. Il venait de réaliser que Lunard allait devenir un meurtrier à cause de lui.

-Et quand bien même Rogue est un salaup, il ne mérite pas de mourir de cette façon!

Une fois que j'ai attrapé tous mes vêtements, je me dirige derrière le paravent pour m'habiller. Sirius ne dit rien durant tout le temps que dura mon rhabillage. Je me dirige vers la porte mais Sirius me barre la route.

-Il ne voudrait pas que tu y ailles. C'est trop dangereux.

Je vais pour répliquer mais je me rends compte que je ne lui serai d'aucune utilité. J'espère juste qu'il arrivera à sauver Rogue sans se faire tuer par Remus...

* * *

Alors, moins bien, plus mieux ?! lol Dites moi tout les jeunes ( et les moins jeunes) ! La chanson est du Moulin Rouge Your song!

Merci d'avoir lu !

Lilieve01.


	18. Chapter 18

Merciiii pour toutes vos reviews ça fait super plaisir !!!!!! !!! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi je pète la forme malgré la semaine de BTS blanc qui s'annonce… enfin bref, je ne suis pas ici pour papoter mais pour vous mettre la suite ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !! La fin arrive dans 3 chapitres attention !!! lol

Bonne lecture !!

Lilieve01.

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

PDV de Lily :

J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien ! Il m'a déjà sauvé la vie une fois, et j'ai peur que cette fois-ci il ne soit pas assez fort pour porter Rogue hors de la cabane hurlante et s'enfuir pour échapper à un loup-garou en furie.

-Tu sais, je suis impressionné que tu l'ais pardonné si facilement. Après tout, tu as voulu mourir à cause de ça…

-Je voulais mourir parce que je pensais l'avoir perdu Sirius. Je l'aime et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir longtemps.

-Enfin ce n'est pas que ce soit de sa faute ! Il a du tout t'expliqué je pense.

Je le regarde, pourquoi pas de sa faute ? Sirius a du remarquer mon regard interloqué car il me dit :

-Tu veux dire que tu lui as pardonné sans savoir que Julia et Briana avaient tout manigancé ?

J'en suis bouche-bée, non il ne me l'avait pas dit. En même temps, on avait d'autres choses à pensé à ce moment-là. C'est à cet instant que je me rends compte que Sirius nous a surprit nus dans le lit. Je me mets à rougir ce qui n'échappa pas à son regard perçant.

-Non seulement tu as pardonné à James mais tu lui as offert quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis longtemps… Je crois que si je n'avais pas été là il aurait passé une bonne soirée avec toi plutôt que d'aller risquer sa peau pour Rogue !

-Tu voulais bien faire Sirius, je le sais, et quand James se sera calmé je suis sure qu'il le comprendra.

-Je t'aime beaucoup Lily tu sais. J'aime parler avec toi, c'est reposant et ça me soulage. J'ai l'impression que je peux tout te dire.

Je rougis, ça me touche beaucoup.

-Moi aussi Sirius, je t'apprécie beaucoup, comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

-Tu sais, j'envie James d'avoir trouvé une fille aussi géniale. Et ça me désole de voir tout ces connards qui tentent de vous séparer et qui réussissent.

Je souris, je m'assois sur mon lit, on attend que James revienne, en espérant qu'il soit assez en forme pour revenir. Juste à cet instant on voit la porte s'ouvrir sur James qui tient Rogue par les épaules. Mon cœur s'arrête, il a l'air en sale état mais il tenait debout.

-Sirius aide moi à le poser sur le lit.

Sirius l'aide en prenant l'autre côté de Rogue et il le dépose sans douceur sur le lit. Rogue a du sang sur le visage mais il semble juste évanouit.

James s'assoit sur une chaise qui vient d'apparaitre. Je fais apparaitre une trousse à pharmacie pour ensuite me diriger vers lui. Il me sourit mais une douleur le fit grimacer. Je m'agenouille devant lui.

-Enlève ton haut s'il te plait.

Il s'exécute mais pousse un cri de douleur lorsqu'il lève les bras, Sirius arrive tout de suite pour m'aider à lui retirer.

-Tu as du te déboiter l'épaule, je vais te la remettre en place, et ensuite je vais panser tes blessures. Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Remus va bien ?

Sirius n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser cette question qui semblait le torturer.

-C'est maintenant que tu t'en préoccupes ? Fallait peut-être y penser avant non ?! AIE ! Lily !

Je venais de faire un mouvement pour remette son épaule, elle avait l'air d'être bien remise.

-Bouge pour voir si tu as toujours mal.

Il s'exécute et ne grimace pas, tout a l'air remis.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé James, je sais que j'ai pas réfléchit aux conséquences, mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour moi…

Je vois James relevé la tête interloqué. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, la réconciliation n'allait pas tarder.

-Je me disais que si Rogue n'était plus là, vous pourriez enfin vivre heureux tous les deux. Je ne t'ai jamais vu plus malheureux que depuis ces quelques jours où Lily était entre la vie et la mort. Et je sais qu'elle t'aime, j'en ai eu la preuve tout à l'heure, et même quand on vous voit tous les deux on pense tout de suite que vous allez passer votre vie ensemble… Je voulais juste te rendre le sourire que tu avais lorsque tu étais avec elle.

Je suis émue par ces paroles, et je pense que James se dit la même chose que moi.

-Patmol… J'espère que tu te rends compte que demain il faudra expliquer tout ça à Remus ? Et surement aller en parler à Dumbledore pour ne pas que toute l'école sache pour sa condition ?

-Je suis prêt à prendre toutes les responsabilités qu'il faut. Si je suis renvoyer alors tant pis, j'aurai essayé quand même.

Il baisse la tête je vois James se levé et se dirigé vers lui. Il le regarde et lui fait une accolade en lui murmurant des choses réconfortantes à l'oreille.

-Tu ne te feras pas virer. Poudlard n'est plus Poudlard sans Sirius Black ! Pense à toutes tes fans épleurées que je devrais réconforter.

Je dois avoir une tête horrifiée, parce que Sirius me regarde en riant.

-Bon alors juste pour rassurer Lily, je ferai tout pour rester. Il se calme et regarde James avant d'ajouter : Merci, je veux dire, je méritais un coup de poing après ça, et je sais que Remus sera furieux après moi, mais je ferai tout pour me racheter promis !

Je souris mais mon regard tombe sur le corps de Rogue qui est toujours allongé sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ?

Les deux garçons jetèrent un coup d'œil du côté de lit.

-Je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien, quand il se réveillera il voudra surement dire à tout le monde ce qu'il a vu.

-Comment as-tu fait pour le sortir de là-bas au fait ?

Sirius avait posé la question que je me posais également.

-Et bien, comme tu l'avais prévu, il rentrait sous le saule au moment où je suis arrivé. J'ai du me changer en cerf si je voulais avoir le temps de le rattraper. Je suis arrivé juste quand Remus se transformait, il a flairé Rogue qui était tétanisé sur place. Je me suis retransformé et je l'ai pris par le bras pour l'emmener loin de lui, on a couru comme des détarés mais Rogue est tombé et s'est cogné la tête par terre, j'ai du revenir sur mes pas et je l'ai porté en prenant soin de refermer le passage derrière moi pour que Lunard ne puisse pas sortir.

Je réprime un frisson, il a du avoir très peur sur le coup. Il a sauvé son pire ennemi alors qu'il aurait pu le laisser mourir sans être inquièté. Soudain, on entends un bruit de froissement de draps. On se retourne et on voit Rogue relevé sur les coudes pliés. Il a une tête à faire peur quand même. Dès qu'il voit Sirius il lui fonce dessus mettant ses mains sur sa gorge avant que l'on ait eu le temps de l'intercepté.

-Je vais te tuer Black! Meurtrier!

-Arrête Rogue!

James dégage Sirius de la poigne de Rogue, je vois Sirius tombé par terre la main sur sa gorge cherchant de l'air. Je m'assois à côté de lui pour voir si ce n'est pas grave. J'entends juste James qui essaye de raisonner le serpentard.

-Ecoute, je sais que ce qu'il a fait est ignoble, on va aller voir le professeur Dumbledore et tout lui expliquer.

-Votre ami le loup-garou va finir ses jours à Azkaban, il n'aurait jamais du venir à Poudlard!

Je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines, si tout le monde apprend pour Remus, il sera forcément obligé de quitter l'école à cause des parents qui refuseront qu'il continu à côtoyer leurs enfants.

-Ta gueule! Tu ne diras rien à qui que ce soit d'accord?!

James semblait sur le poing de perdre le peu de controle qui lui restait.

-Sinon quoi hein?! Tu vas me faire quoi?!

Je décide d'intervenir.

-On peut aller raconter pour qui tu bosses, et ça sera un aller simple pour la prison des détraqueurs.

Il me regarde d'un air menaçant, mais je ne fléchis pas.

-Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances de toute façon.

-Toi non plus, et je te signale que sans James tu serai mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il t'a sauvé la vie.

Je le vois se raidir comme si cette idée le répugnait. James me regardait du genre n'intervient pas cette fois-ci. Mais je ne veux plus me laisser faire par cet abruti pervers.

-Bien, allons voir Dumbledore. Mais pas un mot sur notre marché compris?

Je me retiens de crier de joie, il avait cédé finalement.

-Tu n'auras aucune dette envers moi plus tard si tu laisses Lily tranquille. Ca annule notre marché, tu l'as sauvé, je t'ai sauvé, nous sommes quittes.

-J'avais cru comprendre. Mais je ne laisserai pas Black s'en tirer aussi facilement dans cette affaire.

Et je le regarde sortir tandis que James nous rejoignais.

-Ca va Pat'?

-Oui j'ai juste un peu mal quand je respire et quand je parle mais ça devrait passer. Allons voir Dumbledore.

Il se lève et va vers la sortie, me laissant seule derrière avec James.

-Il va te laisser tranquille maintenant.

-Oui, on va pouvoir être ensemble, enfin si tu le veux toujours.

Il me regarde bizarrement, genre je viens d'une autre planête.

-Après les instants qu'on a passé ici, tu crois vraiment que je ne veux pas de toi?! Lily...

Je ne réponds pas et je baisse la tête.

-Lily, tu doutes trop de toi, aie confiance en toi, en nous...

Il me prend les mains, j'hallucine il vient de se battre contre un loup-garou et ensuite il me rassure!

-J'ai envie d'être avec toi Lily Evans, je pensais que tu l'avais compris depuis le temps!

-Je t'aime James.

Il n'a pas l'air de s'attendre à ça. Je sais qu'on se l'ait déjà dit, mais là je comprends enfin le sens de ce mot et il a apparemment compris à quel point j'étais sincère car il me serre dans ses bras, en m'embrassant sur le front et dans les cheveux.

-J'aimerai bien continuer ce moment, mais il faut qu'on aille voir le directeur ma belle.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, il me réponds doucement en mettant ses bras autour de ma taille.

-James... Il faut y aller. Il ne faut pas laisser Rogue et Sirius trop longtemps seul dans la même pièce... On ne sait jamais...

-Tu as raison, allons-y.

On se dirige vers la sortie main dans la main. Rogue ne dit rien mais nous foudroye de regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il est jaloux... Peut-être que c'est vrai après tout... En tout cas, maintenant il ne peut plus rien nous arriver, on a affronté tous les obstacles qui se sont mis en travers de notre route. On s'aime et rien ne peut nous séparer!

* * *

Pour une fois ça finit bien lool, enfin ce n'est pas encore finit, encore deux chapitres!!! Merci pour vos reviews!!

Lilieve01.


	19. Chapter 19

Bon voilà, on arrive à la fin... Snif, mon bébé grandit mdr! J'arrête de délirer et je vous livre la suite!!

Bonne lecture!!

Lilieve01.

* * *

Chapitre 19:

PDV de James:

-Allez Sirius, c'est pas la mort! Dumbledore ne t'as pas renvoyé!

-Non mais bon une heure de colle toutes les semaines jusqu'à la fin des cours, c'est pas la joie. Je sais que je le mérite mais quand même...

-Rogue aurait pu mourir! Tu as beaucoup de chances!

Remus avait l'air furieux, on était le lendemain du coup de Sirius, on lui avait tout expliqué après avoir tout dit au professeur Dumbledore. Mais Remus était furax, il se sentait utilisé et n'adressait presque pas la parole à Patmol... J'ai cru qu'il allait le frapper lorsque Sirius avait tenté de s'excuser, mais Remus était resté les poings serrés à s'en broyer les phalanges, il n'avait pas dit un mot, mais n'en pensait pas moins...

-Les gars... On devrait voir les points positifs, je ne suis pas devenu un mangemort et Lily n'est pas devenue son esclave sexuel, il est vivant et Remus tu n'es pas un meurtrier...

-J'aurai pu l'être! Sirius s'est servi de moi pour faire le sale boulot! Et Rogue a découvert mon secret et aurait pu aller le dire à n'importe qui! Il n'y a que pour toi qu'il y a des points positifs Cornedrue.

-Bon... Je vais vous laissez... J'ai ma retenue à effectuer.

Et je vois Sirius s'en aller la tête basse. Je me tourne vers Lunard, il a l'air de regretter mais je sais qu'il lui en veut vraiment.

-Comment ça va avec Lily? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle a enfin passer le pas...

-Oui, enfin, maintenant on compte rester ensemble pendant un certain temps... J'avais pensé à prendre un appart' avec elle après Poudlard.

-Et bien pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas s'engager, te voilà à fond dans la relation. Tu lui as demandé?

-Non pas encore, je pensais le faire bientôt, mais je sais pas si je dois le faire avant ou après les examens. Quel serait le bon moment à ton avis?

-Pourquoi pas maintenant?

Je m'arrête de marcher et je le vois s'éloigner tandis que je vois Lily plus loin en train de parler avec Maya et Gaby. Maintenant? Oui, enfin pas devant ses amies quand même. Je m'approche d'elle, elle remarque ma présence et me fit un sourire éblouissant, qu'est-ce que j'aime la voir sourire!

-James, tu vas bien?

-Oui Maya tout va bien merci, Lily est-ce que je pourrais te parler quelques minutes?

Elle me regarde avec un sourire presque inquiet et hoche la tête en me suivant dans une salle vide.

-Que voulais-tu me dire?

Je réprime un sourire elle a l'air inquiète, je m'approche et je la prends dans mes bras. Elle semble se détendre, mais je la sens tojours tendue.

-Relaxe, rien de bien méchant. Je voulais juste savoir si tu savais où tu iras après Poudlard.

-Euh, l'école de médicomagie à Londres pourquoi?

-Et tu comptes vivre seule?

-Et bien Maya pense rester à Londres et m'avait proposée de vivre avec elle, mais je n'ai pas encore répondu.

-Tu accepterais de vivre avec moi?

Elle me regarde abasourdie d'une telle demande. Je redoute la réponse mais j'attends en silence.

-Oh James... Tu es sérieux? Tu avais dit à Sirius que tu ne pensais pas que...

-Oui on ne peut plus sérieux, et je sais ce que j'ai dit à Sirius, mais mon regard a changé et mes sentiments sont différents. Je veux quelque chose de sérieux, avec toi, rien qu'avec toi!

Elle a l'air bouche bée. Je déglutis, j'ai avouer ce que j'avais sur le coeur, je n'attendais qu'une réponse...Une seule...

-Je serais ravie de vivre avec toi James!

Je me retiens de pousser un hurlement de joie, elle m'enlace et je la serre plus fort, en l'embrassant sur le front et dans ses cheveux. J'adore la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer contre mon torse.

-Ca fait longtemps que j'y songeais tu sais, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi ma belle.

Je sens qu'elle rougit, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est adorable.

-James... A t'entendre on dirait que je suis la femme de ta vie.

-Tu en doutes? Parce que moi pas.

Je la sens gênée et je décide de changer de sujet.

-Pour le concours, tu veux toujours de moi comme partenaire?

-Oui, avec plaisir. Tu sais, tu m'as donné des idées, et j'ai crée une chanson, mais si elle ne te plait pas dis le moi.

Elle cherche dans son sac tout en parlant, et me tend des paroles.

Je les parcours vite fait, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le coeur qui se gonfle de fierté. C'est les paroles en anglais que je lui avait dites lorsqu'elle et moi on avait...

-C'est... Y a pas de mots, c'est magnifique... Tu y a mis tout ton coeur, ça se ressent...

-C'est vraiment ce que je pense, et je voulais qu'il y ait ta touche personnelle.

Ca me touche beaucoup, je sais qu'on gagnera le concours avec cette chanson.

-Tu devrais venir à la salle de piano pour répété on a plus qu'une heure pour apprendre avant la finale.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors?! Bluffons les!

Elle rigole, je l'attrape par la main et on se met à courir jusqu'au piano.

PDV de Sirius:

Frotter, frotter, et encore frotter... Ce n'est pas cette histoire de retenue qui m'énerve mais plutôt le fait que Lunard me déteste... Je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir, il a tous les droits de me hair... Soudain j'entends quelqu'un derrière moi, pensant que c'est le prof je dit:

-Je n'ai pas encore finit professeur.

-Je ne suis pas professeur, mais j'avoue que professeur Lupin ça sonnerait bien.

Je fais volte-face et me retrouve devant Lunard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es pas dans la grande salle pour voir la finale de chant?

-Je suis venu pour te dire que je ne t'en voulais plus... James m'a fait comprendre que tu avais de bonnes intentions, même si tu n'as pas pensé à moi...

-Si tu savais à quel point je me sens minable, comme d'habitude je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai l'impression d'être un demeuré!

Il s'assoit sur le sol près de moi, regarde mon seau et prend une brosse.

-Aller, activons-nous sinon tu vas louper James sur scène en train de chanter, faut pas louper ça!

Je crois que n'importe quel remerciement serait nul alors je préfère lui lancer un regard plein de gratitude et je recommence à frotter le sol avec plus de ferveur.

J'avais vraiment des amis géniaux.

PDV de Maya:

Ca y est c'est la grande finale! Mais je vois deux places vides à notre table, où sont donc passé Sirius et Remus?! Ca va bientôt commencé, heureusement on commence par les Taylor, enfin la Taylor. Mickael a refusé de participer avec sa soeur après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lily. Elle avait appris que son frère avait tout dit aux Maraudeurs, elle avait eu des représailles, elle est devenue bleue, aphone et avait des verrues partout. Je crois que je n'avais pas autant rit de tout ma vie! Mais bon, elle ne voulait pas baisser les bras et avait décidé de chanter seule. Je me demande ce que ça va donné.

-Bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue à cette grande finale! Je ne vous présente plus les candidats et je ne vais donc par faire de blablas inutiles! Place à la première candidate! Briana Taylor! On l'applaudit bien fort!

Elle arrive dans sa tenue rose avec une traine bleu, c'est d'un laid, elle a un manque de gout total cette fille!

-Je vais vous interpréter Fabulous.

Elle prend le micro et nous tourne le dos, sa mini-jupe rose a quelque chose de marqué dessus: Barbie Girl. Je me retiens d'éclater de rire, Gaby est par terre en train de se tenir les côtes. Ca me rappelle de bons moments, et je suis rassurée que toute cette histoire de Rogue soit enfin terminée!

_Its out with the old and in with the new,  
Goodbye clouds of Gray, hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi  
Excuse Me Thank You  
Iced tea imported from England,  
Lifeguards imported from Spain,  
Towels imported from Turkey,  
Turkey imported from Maine,  
_  
_We're gonna relax and renew,_

You, go, do!

I want fabulous,  
That is my simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?

Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops,  
Where is my pink prada tote?  
I need my tiffany hair band,  
And then I can go for a float.

A summer like never before

I want more

Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,  
Fabulous parties even fabulous trash,  
Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,  
She's got to have fabulous everything.

Nothing to Discuss  
Everything's got to be perfect.  
For me

This won't do, that's a bore,  
That's insulting, I need more!  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need

I Need FABULOUS!  
I like what I see,  
I like it a lot  
Is this absolutely fabulous?  
Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous?  
Absolutely

Je meurs envie de la huer et de lui envoyer des tomates, je me demande pourquoi on l'a laissé chanter jusqu'à la fin! Presque que des fausses notes, elle a chanté faux pendant tout un couplet! C'est pas avec Lily que se serait arrivé! Je vois Sirius et Remus arrivé comme des dératés!

-Vous étiez où bon sang?! Vous avez faillit les rater!

-Je faisais ma retenue! Et Remus est venu m'aider à finir plus vite. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué?

-Non tu as rien raté à part peut-être un tympan percé.

Il se mit à rire tandis que Gaby repartait sous la table (pour rire! roooo)

-Bien, bravo! Le jury délibérera à la fin du concours. Maintenant voilà Paul Newtin notre deuxième concurrent.

Il chantait bien mais sa musique laissait à désirer... Dommage, mais peut-êtr que je ne suis pas très objective... Vas-y Lily botte leur le cul!

-Bravo Paul! Magnifique chanson! Voyons ce que Lily et James nous ont concoctés ce soir! Applaudissez les bien fort!

J'applaudis au point que j'ai l'impression que mes mains vont quitter mes bras!

PDV de Lily:

J'ai peur... Je stress à mort, James a l'air si paisible comparé à moi... Je sens sa main sur la mienne qui tremble sur mon genou.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, on est là pour s'amuser avant tout et chanter ensemble! Tu as écrit une chanson géniale et je sais qu'ils sauront l'appréciée.

Je lui fis un maigre sourire, j'entends Paul finir sa chanson, ça y est c'est à nous! J'entends les applaudissements tandis que James dit: c'est à nous. Fais comme si on était seul, comme la première fois que l'on a chanté ensemble.

On arrive sur la scène et la musique commence, il me fait face et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau.

_James:_

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
_

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

Lily:

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesnt't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you_

_Nous:_

_And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesnt't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
_

_And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time  
_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day._

On termine l'un contre l'autre, je ne peux détacher mes yeux des siens, on a chanté comme jamais, exprimant tout ce que l'on ressentait, j'en pleurerai d'émotions...

Soudain on entend un vacarme assourdissant, on se tourne vers le public, tout le monde s'est levé, même le jury, je vois MacGonagall qui s'essuie les yeux avec un mouchoir, contrairement à Maya qui laisse ses larmes coulées sur ses joues, mais elle applaudit comme une folle.

-Bravo, c'était superbe! Maintenant le jury va délibérer. Allez regagner vos places à votre table respective et attendons le résultat. Bravo à tous.

Je descends les marches de la scène et à peine arrivée en bas Maya me sert dans ses bras.

-C'était magnifique, oh merlin, c'était génial, je vais pas être étonnée lorsque James te demandera de l'épouser!

Je rougis, je sais que j'y avais déjà pensé, mais m'imaginer marié à James se serait magique!

-Franchement si vous ne gagniez pas ce concours le jury a de la merde dans les oreilles!

Je souris à la remarque de Sirius tandis qu'il me serrait dans ses bras pour me féliciter.

-Regardez qui voilà, alors tu n'es pas morte finalement Evans?

Je me retourne et je vois Briana devant moi, elle a l'air en colère.

-Non je suis bien vivante, dommage pour toi hein?

-Julia n'est qu'une idiote, elle n'a pas réussit à vous séparer alors que c'est évident que vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble!

-T'es trop conne! Laisse la tranquille merde, tu sais quoi? T'es jalouse. T'es jalouse d'elle parce qu'elle est belle, intelligente, douée pour la musique et le chant, tout ce que tu ne seras jamais! Fous nous la paix, disparais de nos vies!

James avait explosé, j'étais pétrifié tandis qu'il disait ses 4 vérités à Briana.

-On verra qui va gagner ce concours, et je ne peux pas être jalouse d'elle, j'ai tout alors qu'elle n'a rien.

-Elle nous a nous, elle a James, et toi qu'as tu? Même ton frère t'a lâché!

Maya avait enfoncé le couteau et je vis dans les yeux de la blonde que ma meilleure amie avait touché en plein là où ça fait mal. Sans dire un mot Briana partie en courant, la pauvre... Sirius a dut voir ma tête parce qu'il ajouta:

-Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait, elle le mérite, crois moi!

-Oui, mais je trouve ça cruel...

-Tu as faillit mourir à cause d'elle, que tu sois morte l'aurait arrangé!

-Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une façade James! Elle a l'air terriblement seule, et je pense qu'elle en souffre alors elle fait souffrir les autres pour se sentir moins malheureuse.

Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement, mais je sais que mon raisonnement tiens debout. Soudain on entends des applaudissements, apparemment le jury a les résultats. Mac Gonagall prit le micro et d'une voix voilée parla:

-Chers élèves, cette année à été riche en émotions! Beaucoup de participants au départ, seulement trois finalistes! Le prix de ce concours est une coupe et cette coupe est en or! Mais ne bavardons pas davantages, voici les résultats! Le gagnant du concours est...

* * *

Mouahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'adooooore ça!! :p:p:p:p:p

Allez les gens, donnez moi votre avis!!! hihi

Lilieve01.


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Salut salut chers lecteurs! Je suis d'excellente humeur car ca y est j'ai passé les 100 reviews! Ca c'est trop bon!!! mdr au fait, j'avais oublié de dire pour les chansons du chapitre précédents c'était Fabulous de HSM2 de Sharpay, et Come what may de Moulin Rouge. Voilà!!

Merci encore pour votre gentillesse, j'aime avoir des fans ^^.

Bonne lecture.

Lilieve01.

* * *

Chapitre 20:

PDV de James:

Allez, tu vas nous dire qui c'est qui a gagné oui?! Pourvu que ce soit pas l'autre pétasse blonde!

-Et le gagnant est... Ce sont deux gagnants: James et Lily!

J'ai du mal à assimiler, toute la table des gryffondor s'est levée et je vois Lily radieuse. On a gagné? Oui!

Je la prends dans mes bras et je la fais tournoyer dans les airs, je suis si heureux!

-On a gagné James! Tu as tenu ta promesse! Oh James!

Je la serre fort contre mon coeur respirant son shamppoing, tout me semble si génial maintenant!

On arrive devant les professeurs émus apparemment et qui nous tende la coupe. On la prend ensemble, et on l'a brandit comme un seul homme, tout le monde applaudit et cri plus fort. C'est génial, je suis si heureux, je vois Lily qui sourit de toutes ses dents, elle est magnifique.

-Je t'aime Lily.

-Je t'aime aussi James.

Et là, je peux pas m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, tant pis pour les profs! Merde, on s'aime à la fin!

-Vous allez bien nous chanter une petite chanson non?

Je me tourne vers le professeur Dumbledore qui venait de parler. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Lily elle hoche la tête et va chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Mickael Taylor qui applaudissait dans les coulisses. Il la regarde étonné et finit par sortir. Je fronce les sourcils essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête, elle revient vers moi et me fit un énorme sourire sincère.

-Tu te souviens de You are the Music in me?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, bien sur que je m'en souviens! Mais que fais Mickael là dedans?

-J'ai demandé à Mickael d'amener le piano et de la jouer pour nous permettre de chanter ensemble. Qu'on ne la fasse pas à capella.

-A capella ou à Toronto je chante où tu veux ma belle.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire me tapant sur mon épaule pour me montrer que j'étais bête. Je vois Mickael arrivé et prononcer une formule pour rendre au piano sa forme original.

-Les grands gagnants vont maintenant nous interprêté une autre chanson. Silence je vous prie.

-Attendez monsieur.

Lily et tout le monde me regarde bizarrement, mais j'ajoute:

-Je voudrais que Sirius, Remus, Maya et Gaby viennent nous rejoindre sur scène pour chanter.

Lily me fait encore un sourire éclatant, elle a l'air réjouie à cette idée et lui dire non aurait été cruel, c'est pour cela que je vois les nommés arrivés sur scène à moitié convaincu surtout Sirius.

-James, je ne sais pas chanter!

-T'inquiète pas on couvrera tes fausses notes Pat'!

Toute la grande salle se met à rire à la réplique de Remus.

Mickael s'installe au piano nous attendant pour commencer. Je lui souris pour lui dire que on était tous prêt.

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after_

Je la regarde fixement, me rappelant toutes les épreuves par lesquelles nous sommes passées, les bonnes, comme les mauvaises.

_Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me_

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et prend ma main dans la sienne.

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)_

_You are the music in me  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone_

_Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)_

Les autres derrière nous chantent et ont l'air de s'amuser comme des petits fous.

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na_

_-You are the music in me !_

Tout le monde nous applaudit et on salue la foule qui ne cesse de crier. Lily va rejoindre les filles tandis que je m'éclipse avec les maraudeurs, je lançe un regard à Lily pour lui montrer qu'on s'en va vers le parc. J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec eux, un moment sans tristesse, c'est maintenant un retour des mecs, des maraudeurs, je sens qu'on va encore faire des blagues, surtout à Rogue et Briana, après tout ils l'ont mérités, on ne s'en prend pas à un maraudeur et à sa petite amie sans représailles.

-Bravo James! Tu mérites cette victoire! J'ai bien aimé chanter sérieux, c'est sympa!

Je souris, Sirius va devenir chanteur maintenant, qui l'aurai-cru?!

-Ca veut dire que les maraudeurs vont reprendre du service?

Remus avait compris le but de cette petite réunion entre mecs. J'hoche la tête et Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de sauter en l'air le poing levé.

-The boys are back!

Ca me donne une idée, on se dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch en courant l'envie de pousser la chansonnette me vient.

**_James: Take It Back To The Place Where You Know That It All Began. _****  
****__****Sirius: We Can Be Anything We Wanna Be! **  
**Remus: You Can Tell By The Noise That The Boys Are Back Again! **  
**James: Together Makin' History! **  


**__****Les 3: This Is Our Town, And I'm Tellin' You All, **

**_The Boys Are Back! _****  
__****Gonna Do It Again! **  
**Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood! **  
**The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! **  
**Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want! **  
**The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back! **

**_Sirius: Keep Dealing With The Right When We Fight Every Single Time! _****_Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah! _****  
__****Remus: We Can Rock, We Can Shock, Anytime We Like. **  
**James: Tonight We're Gonna All Out! I Think Its Time To Show How To Be A Superhero! **  


**__****Les 3: This Is Our Town, And Im Tellin' You All! **

**_The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! _****  
__****Gonna Do It Again! **  
**Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood! **  
**The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! **  
**Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want! **  
**The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back! **

**_Sirius:Here To Change The World! _****  
__****Les 3: To Solve A Mystery, Fight The Battle, Save The Girl! **

**__****No One Can Stop Us Now, We're The Ones Who Make The Ru****__****les! **

******On prend nos balais et on se met à voler à vitesse éclair, faisant des loopings à n'en plus finir. **  
_**The Boys Are Back! **  
_

_******James: No Need To Worry, Cause **_

**_Les 3 : The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! _**

**__****Remus: Look Out Now! **  
**Les 3: The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again **  


_******Sirius: And We Make It Look Good! **_

_**  
****Les 3:The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Climbin' Down The Walls, Anytime We Want! **_

_******James : We're Sure That You Know By Now, **_

******On descend et on se retrouve sur les gradins accoudés l'un et aux autres comme dans les romans moldus d'espionnage.**

_******Les 3:The Boys Are Back! **_

* * *

Je suis vraiment heureux, c'est une super journée! On s'assoit sur les gradins, observant une dernière fois ce terrain où on avait passé tant de temps auparavant. Remus décida de briser ce silence.

-Au fait James, Lily t'as dit oui je suppose?

-A propos de?

C'est vrai que je n'avais rien dit à Sirius! Il me regarde étonné.

-J'ai demandé à Lily si elle voulait vivre avec moi...

Je voyais ses yeux exorbités choqué par la nouvelle.

-Ah... Et elle t'as dit oui je suppose? Sinon tu ne ferais pas cette tête...

-Désolé Patmol, tu étais à ta retenue quand j'en ai parlé à Remus, ton ignorance n'est pas voulue excuse moi. Le jour où je demanderai à Lily de m'épouser tu seras le premier au courant!

-Mouais...

Je cache mon sourire et je fis semblant d'être désespéré. Je sais qu'il joue la comédie.

-Que dois-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes?!

-Me désigner comme ton témoin à ton mariage!

Il avait un air satisfait et je le prends par les épaules.

-Ca va, je m'attendais à pire, ma punition n'est pas trop grande...

Il prit une mine offensée et là je partit d'un rire franc.

-Sirius, ça n'aurait pas été autrement, je n'aurai pris personne d'autre que toi pour cette tache!

Il me sourit, je sais qu'il ne m'en avait pas beaucoup voulu, après tout n'étions-nous pas des presques-frères?

-Alors, elle a réagit comment en apprenant cette nouvelle?

Je passe ma main derrière ma nuque cherchant les mots.

-Elle m'a demandé si j'étais sérieux et quand je lui ai assuré que j'en avais vraiment envie elle a dit oui sans hésiter.

-Vu ton sourire, j'imagine pas la tête que tu auras lorsque tu l'as demanderas en mariage et qu'elle acceptera!

Je souris, j'imagine bien la scène.

-On va attendre un peu pour ça, mais ça arrivera c'est sur!

-On descend? Ta chère et tendre va nous attendre!

-Enfin, nous, elle s'en fout Lunard, tu sais bien que c'est surtout pour Cornedrue!

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour montrer qu'ils sont désespérant!

-Allez, allons-y!

-Où?!

Je regarde Sirius et d'une voix plus déterminée que jamais je lui dit:

-Affronter l'avenir pardi!

Les deux amis me sourirent en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Je posais la question:

-Quoiqu'il arrive, toujours ensemble?

-Toujours ensemble!

Je sors la carte du maraudeur et ensemble on crie:

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises!

FIN

* * *

Ca y est... OUINNNNNNNN!!!! C'est finit!!!!!

J'espère sincèrement que ca vous a plut! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas! Merci pour vos reviews!! Merci à tous sincèrement!!!!

La chanson the boys are back c'est de HSM 3! Voilà

Merci encore!!! A bientot pour de nouvelles aventures!

Lilieve01.


End file.
